Naruto the Airbender Extraordinaire
by Takeshi1225
Summary: Korra may think she's the only reincarnated being, but when she meets an interesting blonde young man, things start to change in a different direction then she expected. Reincarnated-Outlaw Naruto. NarutoxKorra. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Airbender Extraordinaire

Sup everyone! This is my take on a Naruto x Korra fanfic. Now I'm going to let you guys know that Naruto will be kind of an outlaw, like that Kai kid. Funny, I came up with the idea while watching the first episode of the third season 'A Breath of Fresh Air' and in the second episode 'Rebirth' here comes Kai; crazy huh? It's sad that the show officially ended and even though I thought the ending was sweet and showed how important the love of friendship is, I kind of expected more, but that's just me. Anyway, let's get this story started.

**Chapter 1: Moving like Air**

Walking down the street a teenage boy with unruly blonde spikey hair, six whisker marks (three on each cheek), tan skin and cerulean eyes; he wore black pants, black combat boots (think of black carhartt boots), a grey tank top, black fingerless driving gloves and a black unzipped jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The blonde teen had a large duffle bag containing items slung over his shoulder and he was whistling a tune as he walked down the street. The blonde boy noticed a man who looked like a high roller which made him earn a smirk in his head. The blonde walked pass the man, but somehow money flew out of the man's pocket and landed straight into the blonde's hand. The blonde brought the money to his face and grinned.

"Sucker." The blonde said as he continued to walk as he put the money in his pocket. As the blonde walked down the street, he noticed a wanted poster with a picture of himself on it. It said, 'Wanted: Naruto the Blonde Devil' cash reward 10,000 Yuan. "I guess that stuff with the triads got me noticed, but come on, I'm worth way more than that." The blonde teen now known as Naruto said as he took down the poster and ripped it up; he considered it a waste to rip such a handsome face up, especially when it's his, but it's always best to keep a low profile. "Besides, all I did was destroy a truck with nobody inside or around the area, so why try and convict me for that?" Naruto said throwing the pieces of paper onto the floor.

"You know littering is against the law." Naruto turned around to see a skinny dude with dirty black hair, wearing baggy pants and an opened vest.

"Yao, what's up?" Naruto said acting cool.

"You stole from us." Yao said, not at all happy to see the blonde outlaw.

"I figured you guys wouldn't mind me covering the finder's fee, considering I did most of the work." Naruto said with a cocky smirk as he checked his fingernails for dirt.

"You never turn against a triad! Haven't your parents taught you that?!" Yao raised his voice.

"Not really; I ran away from home at a young age." Naruto said.

"Well somebody should've taught you that!" Yao yelled.

"Yao, a little piece of advice: criminals shouldn't yell out in the open where cops can be at any time; plus, cover yourself dude, cause your body is gross." Naruto said sick of looking at Yao's revealed torso.

"Well here's some advice for you: Never mess with a triad!" Yao shouted. "HEY COPS! THE BLONDE DEVIL'S OVER HERE!" Yao yelled to the cops at the end of the street.

"There He Is! IT'S NARUTO!" one of the cops yelled.

"Hope you like jail!" Yao shouted with a huge grin as he turned back to Naruto, only to get a punch in the face knocking him out cold onto the floor.

"Well this place was nice, but I think I overstayed my welcome." Naruto said as he started to book it, and get as far away as possible from the pigs. Naruto made a turn down an alleyway.

"We got him now!" One of the cops shouted, but as they turned the corner into the alley, all they found was nothing, but a dumpster and trash.

"Where'd he go?" the other officer asked with major confusion.

"Hey pigs." The two police officers turned to see Naruto smirking at them while playing with a ring of keys with his index finger. "Looking for me?" Naruto said as he started to run again.

"After him!" one of the cops yelled, but as they tried to chase the blonde, they both fell down and saw that their legs were cuffed together.

"How'd he do that?" the other cop asked.

"Suckers." Naruto said as he started running for the docks. As he turned the corner to see cops there as well. "Oh man." Naruto said as he ran the other way. "Map." Naruto said as he opened his duffle bag and something from inside was moving and then a map of the city poked out of it. "Thanks." Naruto said as he grabbed the map. Naruto then opened the map and checked the route of the city to see what path would lead him to the docks. "Okay so if I go down this route."

"Hold It Right There!" A cop yelled running at Naruto only to get a kick in the face from the blonde.

"I'll have to take a right."

"Spread 'Em!" Another cop yelled running at Naruto with another cop running at the blonde on the other side, but Naruto just delivered two kicks to them, one for each.

"Which will lead me down a big hill of street that goes straight to the dock. Sweet." Naruto said as he put the map back in the duffle bag. "Thanks Mamoru." Naruto thanked whatever was in the bag that suddenly yipped at him. Naruto increased his speed and turned the corner and saw a wooden wheelbarrow which made him smirk. Naruto jumped on it and rode it downhill as a clerk yelled at him to bring it back. "Sorry, you're going to need to buy another one cause I'm not bringing it back!" Naruto yelled back as he rode the wheelbarrow downhill. "Hey Mamoru, you got to check this out." Naruto said as he opened the duffle bag to reveal a fox kit with a black stripe going down from its neck to the tip of its tail poking his head out. The little fox kit raised its front paws in the air with joy as Naruto laughed like a mad man having fun. After having a long fun ride, Naruto held onto the duffle bag and Mamoru and then jumped out of the wheelbarrow before it fell into the ocean. "Time to find a ship!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran into the docks and found a Future Industries' speed boat. "Oh yeah! Riding with style!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the speed boat. Naruto opened the control box of the boat and hotwired it to turn on. "There we go." Naruto said with a grin as the boat started and he sat at the driver's seat.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A cop shouted as he and a whole group of police officers with him.

"Later Suckers!" Naruto shouted as he drove off from the harbor. "Better Luck Next Time!" Naruto shouted as he laughed like a mad man. "So where to now little buddy?" Naruto asked his fox kit companion. Mamoru jumped out of the duffle bag with a book in its mouth. Naruto took it and read through it and saw a page that gave him interest. "Republic City, a place of beauty, sophistication, blah, blah, blah… but best known for its Triad crimes; a place with butts to kick around every corner and new problems and troubles to get into? Sounds like Paradise!" Naruto shouted as he gave the book back to Mamoru in exchange for a map. "Republic City! Here Comes Naruto The Blonde Devil!" Naruto shouted as he pumped his fist in the air shooting out a giant shot of wind. Mamoru yipped at his friend. "Right, right, careful with the airbending, jeez you sound like my mom." Naruto said.

**Later at night**

Naruto was sleeping in the speedboat with his jacket over his torso like a blanket and Mamoru sleeping atop of his head; the boat was parked in the middle of the ocean at night. Suddenly the boat was starting to move slightly. "Mm, no ladies, I'm sorry, but I'm not really much of a dancer." Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Suddenly the boat was starting to move some more that it woke Mamoru. "Ladies, seriously, I don't dance." Naruto said. Suddenly the boat was starting to move rapidly that if finally awakened Naruto. "What the heck?!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat up with Mamoru jumping off of Naruto's head. "Who's rocking the boat?! That's supposed to be my job!" Naruto yelled as he got up. Suddenly the boat stopped making the two a bit unnerved and on their guard. "Okay, this is spooky." Naruto said.

Suddenly a giant dark serpent with golden markings on its face looking like it was made of pure energy came out of the water and roared at the two.

"Uh… did we have a few before going to bed?" Naruto asked. Mamoru shook his head for no to his question. "Okay, so now we can establish that it's real." Naruto said pointing at the thing. The monster went to strike at them, but Naruto thrust his hands forward and shot a giant shot of wind that hit the serpent and sent it back. Naruto quickly ran to the wheel of the boat and quickly hotwired it and quickly rode off away from the monster, but the creature started chasing after him. "Mamoru! Map!" Naruto shouted as the fox kit dug into the duffle bag and ran out with a map and gave it to Naruto. "The closest place is the Southern Water Tribe; hate the cold, but forget it, I'm heading there! Mamoru, take the wheel!" Naruto exclaimed as he got out of the driver's seat and allowed the fox to jump into the seat and take the wheel and surprisingly the fox was driving it well. Naruto threw the map in the duffle bag and then thrust his palms forward out the back of the speed boat and shot huge blasts of air out of them giving their boat more speed and getting them away from the monster until they couldn't see it anymore. "That's Right You Ugly Stupid S-" but suddenly another giant dark serpent came out of the boat in front of them and roared as it came down on them. After staring at the monster coming down on them for a moment all Naruto could say was. "Aw man." Before the monster hit their boat.

**At the abandoned festival in the Southern Water Tribe**

The annual Glacier Spirits Festival was abandoned from an attack from what was thought to be a dark spirit. Sliding on freshly created ice was a wet Naruto holding a wet Mamoru wrapped in his jacket in one arm, his duffle bag wrapped around his shoulder and his other arm extended with his palm shooting out intense air into the water to quickly create the ice. As he made it to the shore, Naruto jumped onto the land of snow and ice where he starting panting from all the air power he delivered considering he was a hundred thousand miles from the Southern Water Tribe.

"Well, we made it." Naruto said as he held his little shivering friend. "Don't worry buddy, I'm sure we'll find a nice warm place to… okay we'll make a fire." Naruto said as he walked towards the festival and put Mamoru on a shelf of a game booth and then ripped some of the wood off of the booth and stacked it together in a pile. Naruto then dug into his duffle bag and took out a lighter and put the wood on fire. "Okay buddy, let's get you warm." Naruto said as he grabbed Mamoru and sat near the fire making sure the fox kit was warm. "Don't worry little buddy, just take all the time you need and then we'll start stealing and get into trouble again." Naruto said with a smile.

"FREEZE!"

"My butt's already on it thanks to the snow." Naruto said as a reflex. The blonde looked up to see to guards dressed in Northern Water Tribe guard uniforms. "Aren't you guys supposed to belong in the north?" Naruto asked.

"Who are you?" one of the guards demanded answers.

"Isn't it usually polite to answer someone else's question before you ask one of your own?" Naruto said acting like a smartass.

"Answer Me!"

"Okay fellows here's how this is going to go, I don't answer your question, you guys come at me, I kick snow in your face and then I run which is the cue for you to call back." Naruto said as he grabbed his duffle bag and held both it and Mamoru tightly as he got ready for them.

"Get Him!" the guard yelled. Naruto then quickly added air to his leg and kicked a great amount of snow at the guards, covering them in it, giving the blonde the chance to make a break for it and heading straight for the village.

"Not here five minutes and we wound up getting into trouble! Racked Up A New Record! Remember to write that down when you're all warmed up Mamoru!" Naruto yelled as he used his airbending skills to run as fast as the wind. Naruto made it into the village and hid behind an alley and checked if the coast was clear. He grinned to see that there were no guards around and good thing to as Mamoru got out of his grasp and yawned cutely, and it probably would have given away their position. Naruto grabbed his jacket that was on the floor next to Mamoru, and put it back on himself. Naruto and Mamoru walked out of the alley and saw a big place of residence which made the blonde grin and rub his hands together like a stereotypical villain. "Man, look at that place; I bet there's some cool stuff to loot in there." Naruto said acting like an excited school girl as he started running towards the giant building. Mamoru just sighed as he followed his best friend, hoping he wouldn't get into any major trouble... ah, who is he kidding; it's Naruto, of course he's going to get into trouble.

**Inside Unalaq's place of residence**

Naruto grabbed a vase and started heading out to find a way out, since he already raided the vault and took as much money as his duffle bag and pockets could hold.

"This seems like enough." Naruto said with a grin as he looked at his little companion. Suddenly someone bumped into Naruto harshly making the blonde drop to the floor with the vase breaking. "Ah man~" Naruto whined as he stood up to see a group of masked men and a tall, built one getting up from the floor, obviously the one who bumped into him, and who was carrying an unconscious man. "Ignoring Mr. Sandman here, what the hell is your problem?! You wrecked the vase!" Naruto shouted.

"Get out of our way!" the tall, built one ordered.

"Or what?" Naruto said. Suddenly all the masked men surrounded him in their bending poses which was of course waterbending poses, but Naruto picked his nose with his pinky showing absolutely no fear, but a look of uncaring for the whole situation. "So what, you're all going to dance around me like little girls do at a birthday girls party making me feel like the happiest little person in the world? Sorry, but that just ain't my thing." Naruto said with a smirk acting like a total smartass again.

"Get Him!" the tall man shouted as everyone sent water at the kid and tried to freeze him in ice, but he somehow disappeared.

"Where did he go?" one of the masked men wondered aloud; and his question was answered.

"Tag!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down onto the man and bounced off of him. Naruto then rolled underneath a waterbender's water attack and kicked him in the leg sending him to the ground. Naruto then proceeded to duck, roll and dodge the enemy waterbenders' techniques and was taking them out with regular physical combat. Unalaq woke up in time to see the mysterious blonde boy defeating his captors.

'Who is this boy?' Unalaq thought as the man carrying him was running away, but after the blonde quickly defeated the last bender, Naruto did a slide kick and knocked the kidnapper off of his feet, sending him and Unalaq to the ground. The masked man quickly stood up and sent a powerful water attack towards the boy, but just like with his comrades, the boy dodged his attack and delivered an uppercut to the man's jaw sending him flying and as the man landed, Naruto jumped in the air and stomped on the man's body, finally knocking the wind out of him.

"That was for wrecking my vase." Naruto said as he gave a victorious smirk at the defeated man.

"Hold It Right There!"

Naruto turned to see a female water tribe girl, he could tell from the color of her skin, with dark brown hair, and wearing winter water tribe clothes. Naruto's eyes widened with shock as he saw the girl running towards him, but then suddenly he was hit in the face by a block of frozen water that was sent straight at him from the girl. Mamoru stared at his best friend being sent flying, but he had a very confused look on his face at the sight of a dazed look and smile on Naruto's face before he landed on the icy ground. Mamoru made his way towards Naruto to see a smile on his face.

"Mamoru… I think cupid finally got me." Naruto said with a smile.

Mamoru blinked and tilted his head and made a sound that sounded like he said 'Huh?'

"Avatar Korra." Unalaq said his niece's name as he stood up from the ground.

"Uncle." Korra said as she went up to her uncle.

"I'm afraid the young man you had just assaulted had saved me before you arrived." Unalaq said patting away the snow from his clothing.

"Oh!" Korra said as she went to help the blonde she hit. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's alright, you were just trying to save your uncle." Naruto said patting away the snow from his clothes. "Plus, I do look kinda shady." Naruto said.

"What are you even doing here?" Korra asked with a suspicious look on her face and her arms crossed.

"Funny thing, me and my little friend Mamoru were on our way to the little festival this place had here, but then as crazy as this sounds, a giant dark serpent beast with yellow glowing eyes had destroyed our boat, leaving us to swim here and when we did we found that the festival was completely abandoned, devoid of life."

"You were attacked by a dark spirit?!" Korra exclaimed.

"Dark spirit? You mean the spirits are pissed off? Why?" Naruto asked with major confusion.

"It is because of this festival." Unalaq said. "It is a mockery to the spirits."

"Yeah, I call B.S. Last time I checked, the spirits don't really care about the humans' festivals and celebrations." Naruto said.

"And how do you know that?" Korra asked with curiosity, but still being suspicious of the blonde.

"Cause I've met some, and they told me themselves, I just said whatever when they told me; not like it was a bad thing." Naruto said with a shrug.

"You actually met spirits?" Korra looked at him with shock.

"Yep." Naruto said with a dull look and his shoulders shrugging as he looked to the side with his eyes. Unalaq was now intrigued with this boy; not only did he save him, but he had made contact with real spirits.

'He could prove useful.' Unalaq thought. The guards grabbed all the kidnappers and started taking them away.

"Wait!" Korra shouted as she ran up to the large man and unmasked him to see it wasn't her father.

"Anyone you know?" Naruto asked.

"No." Korra said. "Was my father with you?" Korra asked the man.

"Tonraq didn't want to assist his people, so he chickened out." The man said.

"Smart move considering he's safe from a cell." Naruto said as the men were being taken away.

"Hey wait! Where's my money?!" one of the shouted.

"My pouch of waterbending money's been stolen!"

"Which one of you two guards took my money!"

Korra was confused as to what was up with the money problems, but then she turned towards Naruto and saw that he was crouched down and closing his duffle bag. Naruto smirked at the score he got; sure the vase was no more, but the cash he got from the kidnappers was a good consolation prize.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Korra asked as she made her way to Naruto.

"Just my stuff… and other things." Naruto said standing up and trying to act cool. Korra then suddenly took his duffle bag and opened it, but screamed with fear as a fox kit's head popped out of the bag. "I see you met Mamoru." Naruto said taking the bag back from Korra.

"A fox kit? How cute." Korra said as she scratched Mamoru's chin earning a cute smile from the fox kit.

"Yeah he sure is." Naruto said, but then he lightly smacked himself in the forehead. "Where are my manners? I just remembered I forgot to introduce myself." Naruto said as he extended his hands towards Korra. "Naruto." Naruto introduced himself with a smirk. Korra looked at him with a smile and shook his hand.

"Korra." Korra officially introduced herself.

"The avatar? Wow, no wonder that ice hurt like hell." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh gosh, I forgot, I am so sorry." Korra apologized.

"Hey, it's okay, your uncle was being kidnapped and you just thought what was best; can't blame you for that." Naruto said with a smile. Korra didn't know why, but she couldn't help, but smile at this boy. Naruto gave her a grin with inner satisfaction that he peaked the avatar's interest.

"I don't mean to ruin such a moment, but may I ask why you are here in my residence of stay here?" Unalaq asked wanting an answer.

"Oh well you see, when Mamoru and I got here, the little guy was shivering from the cold water so I borrowed some wood from a booth and made a fire with it to warm up the little guy, but some of your guards were… very rude to us when we were found out, so we ran off and I came here to make my presence known and complain." Naruto explained.

"Well on behalf of me and the entire tribe I give my sincerest apologies." Unalaq said.

"Oh so you're the southern tribe chief?" Naruto asked.

"No, I am Unalaq, the northern water tribe chief." Unalaq said.

"Really? Why are you here then?" Naruto asked.

"To assist our sister tribe." Unalaq said.

"Okay, I don't see how they need help, they look like they were doing fine by themselves; I mean they lived here for generations, doesn't look like they have a problem." Naruto said.

"I'm afraid they do, the dark spirits have been attacking the tribe and they need our guidance." Unalaq said.

"Isn't that the avatar's job?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me?" Unalaq said with a raised eyebrow while Korra had a surprised look on her face.

"Well from what I can tell from her clothing that she's southern water tribe, so since the ones who live here are her people shouldn't she be the one guiding them?" Naruto said. Korra blinked her eyes with surprise.

'Hey yeah, I should be the one to guide them! They're my tribe, not Unalaq's!' Korra thought.

"So, avatar Korra, am I allowed to stay on your behalf since you're pretty much the princess of these parts?" Naruto said with a charming smile making Korra blush.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Korra said.

"Thanks." Naruto said. "I'll be seeing you around water princess." Naruto said as he started heading out.

"W-wait! Don't you need a place to stay?" Korra called out to Naruto.

"I'll just make a camp, no big deal." Naruto said as he continued to walk. Korra really wished she could've helped him, but she felt she would meet him again. Unalaq looked at the boy with interest, but with some caution as well.

'I should really keep an eye on this one.' Unalaq thought.

**The next day on the streets**

Naruto was walking around with Mamoru enjoying the day, taking stuff that doesn't belong to them, the usual. Suddenly they had heard something big from one of the southern water tribe people.

"Did you hear? Tanraq was arrested this morning." A tribe member said.

"Who's Tanraq?" Naruto wondered, but then suddenly he forgot it all from the sight of a hefty amount of cash a man had in his pouch making the blonde smile. Naruto walked down the man's way and took the pouch of money as he walked by.

"Hey You! Stop!" a guard shouted as he noticed Naruto stealing the man's money.

"Time to book it Mamoru." Naruto said as he grabbed his fox kit companion and started running. As the blonde was dashing down the streets of the village he noticed that a lot more guards were after him. "Damn, all this for a pouch of money." Mamoru then yipped something to Naruto. "Yeah, their wives must be way too busy for them." Naruto said as he and Mamoru started laughing. After a while of running, Naruto found a building that looked important and started climbing the wall with a little airbending and reached a window. Naruto then opened the window and climbed inside and sat on the luxury couch inside, thinking the northern water tribe soldiers would cease their chase. "And once again, the blonde devil vanishes with the wind." Naruto said placing Mamoru on the couch as he juggled the pouch of money with a single hand, but then the blonde noticed that he wasn't alone. Naruto looked up to see a group of teenagers, two boys and a female and all three of them have dark hair.

One of the boys, had dark hair that stuck up at the front and had a slim face, amber eyes and a slim muscular figure, and wore a grey coat with red lining with the sleeves rolled up, brown pants, knee high footwear and a red scarf around his neck.

The other boy had more of a thick and muscular body building and had an angular chin, a haircut that was combed way back and had strand of hair down the middle of his forehead and emerald eyes, and he wore a dark forest green coat with light forest green lining that was like the other boy's shirt, that had it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, brown pants, and knee high footwear and a green sash tied around his waist; basically his clothing was like the other boy's only in different colors and the first wore a red scarf while the other had a green sash.

The female was a pretty, well actually she was straight up beautiful young woman with long dark hair that look like it was treated well with the volume of that hair, she also wore make-up, wore a fashionable coat, red dress skirt, black stockings and fashionable black boots; basically, she looked like one of those fashionable rich girls, and Naruto had the feeling he was right on the money there.

"Sorry, didn't know this place was occupied." Naruto said with a cool smile.

"Wait, that voice, I know that voice anywhere!" a voice from the stuffed platypus bear.

"Wait a minute, that can't be…" Naruto said recognizing the voice. The mouth of the stuffed platypus bear opened up to reveal a water tribe man with dark hair and a mustache.

"Naruto my boy!" the man shouted with enthusiasm and a huge grin.

"Well as I live and breathe, Varrick!" Naruto shouted the eccentric man's name with a huge grin as he stood up and made his way to the man and gave him a handshake. "How's it been old friend?"

"Great! Except for the fact I am wanted now for planning a rebellion." Varrick said. "What about you?"

"Wanted for the usual." Naruto said juggling the money in his hand. "And it took one morning." The two then laughed like they heard a hilarious joke. The other three in room looked at them with confused looks wondering what the heck was going on. "So who are these three?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right, where are my manners? The young beautiful lady is Asami Sato, my new business associate." Varrick introduced the stunning woman in the room.

"Oh, the heiress, or should I say owner of Future Industries." Naruto said extending his hand towards her. "Nice to meet you, I'm sorry about your father."

"It's okay, and it's nice to meet a friend of Varrick's." Asami said shaking the blonde's hand.

"The strapping young man next to her is my good friend Bolin, and he's an earthbender." Varrick introduced the young earthbender.

"Sup the names Naruto." Naruto said to the earthbender going for a high five.

"Bolin, good to meet you." Bolin said returning the high five as a fire ferret came out of his coat. "And this is Pabu."

"Hey there little guy." Naruto said petting the fire ferret. "Oh I almost forgot; the fox lounging on the couch is Mamoru." Naruto said pointing to the fox lying on his back on the couch.

"Is he a fire fox?" Bolin asked.

"Nope, just a regular fox." Naruto said.

"Well that's weird." Bolin said. Mamoru then yipped something in response.

"Mamoru, be nice." Naruto said.

"You can understand him?!" Bolin exclaimed with shock.

"Like I understand you." Naruto said with a smirk.

"And the last one is Mako; I just heard he's a cop." Varrick said.

'Oh great.' Naruto thought with annoyance, after all, cops and outlaws like him don't mix. Mako just looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes; it was obvious he was a criminal since he did say to Varrick that he was wanted for taking someone's pouch of money. "So… where are you stationed at?" Naruto asked.

"Republic City." Mako said.

"Oh, okay then, nice to meet ya." Naruto said with a cool smile as he patted Mako on the shoulder.

"See why I like this kid? He's great!" Varrick said. "Zhu Li, fix Naruto up his favorite."

"Right away sir." Zhu Li said.

"Zhu Li is that you? How you doing girl." Naruto said walking back towards Varrick and Zhu Li's hiding spot.

"Fine Naruto, thank you for asking." Zhu Li said as he hand reached out of the platypus bear's mouth with a cup of coffee for Naruto. Naruto took the cup and took a sip and licked his lips from the deliciousness.

"Strong, hot and knows how to pack a punch, just my type." Naruto said with a smile as he took another sip.

"Just like your taste in woman. Thank goodness you didn't ask for honey, cause this thing doesn't have any and it's a bear for peat's sake." Varrick said still ticked about the lack of honey in his previous cup of tea. "So anyway, what brings you here to the South Pole?"

"Well after stealing from the triads of a city whose name I really don't care about or bothered to remember, I took to the seas with Mamoru and headed straight for Republic City, but what the avatar, a smoking hot babe who knows how to pack a punch I might add, calls a dark spirit which was in the shape of a sea serpent attacked me and my foxy friend over there making us come all the way here, and when I took some wood from the abandoned Glacier Spirits Festival booths to create a fire, some Northern water tribe guards tried to arrest me for trying to give my friend on the couch some heat to warm-up, so I tossed snow at them and ran off and went to complain to whoever ran the place so I went to the big house to complain, but as I did some rude men kidnapping some guy who I didn't care about bumped into me and were very rude so I taught them a lesson and after that I met the smoking hot avatar and that creepy Unalaq guy who was being kidnapped and I was given the okay to stay here, but of course after waking up this morning I got into the habit of creating trouble again so I climbed up this building went through the window and here we are." Naruto explained the whole story.

"I see, so you're the one who stopped the rebels!" Varrick exclaimed pointing at Naruto accusingly.

"To be fair, they were rude to me and broke a vase I was 'liberating' for good reason." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fair enough." Varrick said.

"How is that fair?" Mako said not liking this Naruto guy.

"So Varrick, you've been here longer than I have, what's been happening?" Naruto asked.

"That Unalaq character you accidently rescued the other day, was taking over the South Pole, so we scheduled to kidnap him so his forces would leave, but the plan was ruined of course, so now the chief of the tribe Tonraq was arrested along with his wife even though they chickened out and had nothing to do with the kidnapping and now I'm wanted, and that's why I'm hiding in Ping Ping with Zhu Li." Varrick said.

"Huh, and here I thought my life was crazy." Naruto said. "Either way I don't like that Unalaq guy, he's got the eyes of a snake in the grass."

"Coming from you, I'd listen to your words, like that time you told me not to make that deal with that one client, turns out you were right since he was really a scammer." Varrick said.

"So you think Unalaq's got the judge on his side to convict his brother?" Naruto said.

"You know I do." Varrick said. "Bolin, I got something for you and Naruto around back." Varrick said as money came out of the bear's behind.

"I'm not touching that." Naruto said, but luckily Bolin took it. "Bribe money for the judge or any other man willing to look the other way. Classic."

"You bet; a couple of Yuans and you're set; Bolin, Naruto knows the game so listen to him." Varrick said.

"He's right, after all I learned from the best who was genius enough to hide in a platypus bear." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You're too kind." Varrick said smiled and waved his hand from flattery.

"By the way, you still owe me a ride on Zhu Li." Naruto said getting extreme shocked looks from the other people in the room. "They don't know about the battleship that you named after her, do they?"

"Well now they do." Varrick said.

**At the courthouse, before the trial**

Naruto and Bolin found the judge, who was the only one who was going to force upon judgment for the trial.

"Excuse me sir, but the people standing on trial are considered real important to the Southern Water Tribe, so do you think you can find it in your heart to find them innocent, I mean they are family men looking out for those they love, no sense in blaming them for that, right?" Naruto said offering the money as he sounded like a concerned young man.

"They are to stand trial for kidnapping Unalaq, they may be family men, but they fully knew what they were doing." The judge said.

"Okay fine, but the chief of the southern water tribe had nothing to do with this; Varrick planned the whole thing, blame him, but not the chief, so please look it in your heart to let the leader, the hero and beloved icon of the Southern Water Tribe off the hook, I mean he wasn't involved in the kidnapping, and I should know, I beat the crap out of all the rebels and he wasn't there." Naruto said.

"He helped in the planning." The judge said.

"How the heck did he help in the planning?! The rebels had said he had nothing to do with it." Naruto argued.

"But the plan was created in his home." The judge said.

"Well duh, he's their leader who else would be the first person they trust to let them into their own home, but that doesn't mean he helped in any way, I was there and he rejected the idea immediately when it was spoken." Naruto said. Bolin was about to speak about him not being there since he said he got here last night, but Mamoru bit Bolin's leg making him howl in pain. "Don't mind my cousin; he's just playing with my pet fox who can play a little rough sometimes."

"Look, you seem like a nice boy, but this isn't part of your business." The judge said.

"That man is my future father-in-law, it is my business." Naruto said sounding emotionally pissed. Mamoru had to bite Bolin's leg again so the earthbender wouldn't say anything to mess anything up.

"I'm sorry, but this is in the hands of the law." The judge said.

"No it's not, it's in your hands and you know the chief is innocent, I can see it in your eyes." Naruto said.

"My answer is still no to your bribery." The judge said as he was about to turn away, but Naruto stopped him.

"Wait a minute." Naruto said as he dugged into his pocket and took out a huge amount of money that neither Bolin nor the judge had ever seen before. "Five hundred thousand Yuan if you look the other way for the chief." Naruto said. Bolin's jaw almost fell off his face and onto the floor at hearing this, while the judge stared at the money with shock. "So you gonna take it?" Naruto asked with a serious look on his face.

"N-No! I Must Not! You leave me alone or else I'll stand you for trial." The judge said acting serious.

"Alright then, stand me on trial for trying to help a good man." Naruto said.

"How do you know he's a good man?" The judge said.

"He raised the avatar and I know for a fact that she's a great girl and a man who raised someone like her is a good man, I know it." Naruto said with his own serious look. The judge was sweating, this boy was scaring him and he didn't like it.

"I am done talking to you!" The judge said as he quickly got away from Naruto. Naruto glared at the man's retreating form.

"There's something up with that man." Naruto said walking back to Bolin. "Varrick was right, this trial's rigged." Naruto said.

"No." Bolin said with shock. "Wait, when you said you were there."

"I lied." Naruto said.

"And you mentioning Korra's dad being your future father-in-law?"

"A lie as well, but I wouldn't mind it, after all the avatar's a looker." Naruto said.

"Yeah, she sure is, but she's Mako's girlfriend." Bolin said.

"Seriously? Mr. Personality got her?" Naruto said with shock. Bolin then started laughing his butt off.

"Mr. Personality, good one." Bolin said still having the giggles. "But my brother's not so bad."

"He's your brother? How do you deal with him?" Naruto asked.

"Easy, he's a real softy when you get to know him, plus just be yourself and ignore his look." Bolin said.

"When you mean look, you mean his entire face right?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You sound very mean." Bolin said.

"Your brother rubs me the wrong way, I mean he's a cop and I'm an outlaw." Naruto said with a shrug.

"You're an outlaw?!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Jeez, shouted it out to the world why don't ya?" Naruto said.

"Sorry." Bolin said.

"It's okay." Naruto said patting Bolin's shoulder. "We better head to the trial."

"But what about Korra's dad? What do we do to save him?" Bolin asked with concern and worry.

"You leave that to me Bolin." Naruto said smirking with his arm wrapped around Bolin's neck and placing his thumb on his own chest. "I am an expert at getting myself and others out of trouble."

"Really? Where were you when Mako and I were in the triads?" Bolin said.

"Somewhere in this weird world." Naruto said as he, Bolin and Mamoru were heading straight for the courtroom.

**Inside the courtroom, trial in session**

Naruto was sitting next to Bolin and Asami as they all watched the trial that decided the rebels and Korra's parents' fate. Thank goodness Naruto was with Bolin and he was the one carrying the money or else Bolin would have given the money to a couple of strangers dressed like a couple of big shots.

"We think the trial's rigged." Bolin whispered to Asami.

"What?" Asami said with shock.

"Well, Naruto thinks it's rigged because the judge didn't take an added five hundred thousand Yuan he put in with Varrick's money." Bolin whispered making Asami's eyes widen.

"It wasn't just the fact he didn't take the money like any other judge would do, but it was because of how he looked at the bucks. His eyes were widened with fear along with sweat going down his brow. The guy was afraid of taking the cash, like his life depended on the choice, and I know for a fact with the amount of fear inside those eyes of his that his life does depend the choices he makes today." Naruto said.

"What do you mean? Who would the judge be afraid of?" Asami asked.

"How about the one person who has more power than he does and can decide his fate if that person was displeased of the results?" Naruto said pointing to the back of Unalaq.

"Unalaq? But why would he want to see his own brother be sent to jail?" Bolin asked. Unknown to the three, Korra was listening in on the three hanging onto every word.

"I heard the story of how this Tonraq dude got banished and it's obvious that these anonymous bandits were paid off by Unalaq so Tonraq could go into this spirit forest or whatever and cause some accidental damage to it so the spirits could attack and Unalaq could calm them down and look like he was a better candidate to become the northern water tribe chief since the eldest, Tonraq, was supposed to be chosen and lead to his brother being banished so he would never have to worry about him screwing anything up for him. And now look at where we are, Tonraq on the end of having judgment placed upon him and Unalaq sitting by and enjoying the fun of seeing his elder brother on trial for something he didn't do and has nothing to worry about since the judge works for him." Naruto said.

"But why would Unalaq want to see his brother convicted?" Bolin said.

"Elementary for outlaws my dear Bolin; the water princess is his reason to see his brother go down. What I've heard, Unalaq's got two messed up twins for kids while his elder brother had the avatar as his child. That sole fact must have torn him up inside that he wanted nothing more than to ruin his brother's life and getting her on his side was just phase one of hurting the man and making him suffer." Naruto said. Bolin, Asami and Korra's eyes widened with shock for they now realized that Naruto was right; everything now made sense to them. "I seriously want to punch the guy's teeth out." Naruto said glaring at the back of Unalaq.

'Not before me.' Korra thought as her hand tightened into a trembling fist.

"I can sense the guy's aura; he's a snake in the grass and a stone cold-"

"The court is now in session!" the judge, Hotah, said aloud as he used his gavel.

"Oh goody, the coward finally found his cute little toy hammer, this should be fun." Naruto said sarcastically. Naruto sat back and listened to the trial and was bored out of his mind, but then he heard his name being spoken and realized that he was mentioned as Unalaq's savior, which wasn't something he want to be known for. Naruto saw Korra being questioned about what had happened at the meeting at her father's house which Hotah felt was all the evidence he needed. "Some judge." Naruto said.

"Is there something you wish to say young man?" Hoath asked.

"Uh, yes, how are you going to judge someone so quickly without getting all the details of what went down in the meeting?" Naruto asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hotah asked not liking this boy.

"Well it's just you didn't ask what everyone was talking about in the meeting, you know? Who started the conversation about the plan? Who went along with it? Did they know the consequences? You didn't ask any of those questions." Naruto said standing up from his seat.

"Well…"

"I mean you didn't even ask the rebels what happened in the meeting." Naruto said making Hotah's eyes widen a bit.

"They would most likely lie." Hotah retorted.

"There faces were seen, their identities confirmed and no doubt they're getting life in the slammer; what's the point in lying now if it's not going to do anything for them? And it does look like that they don't like their chief right now." Naruto said. Hotah was in a bad position now, he knew the blonde was right and apparently he had people on his side now, agreeing with his logic. "All I'm saying is that I feel everyone deserves to hear the rebels' side of the story; I mean that isn't too much to ask, huh judge?" Naruto said with a smirk. Hotah couldn't help, but sweat and in the end, he had no choice, but to listen to the rebels.

The rebels had told their sides of the story, and the story was all the same; Tanraq left, not wanting any part of the rebellion with Varrick being the ring leader in the whole operation, and of course the fact that Naruto had stopped them and they didn't like the blonde one bit.

"Alright, I've heard all I need to; I will return shortly with my decision." Hotah said as he left the room.

Korra looked back at Naruto to see him reading a book about her previous incarnation, avatar Aang, but he looked up at her and gave her a wink making her blush and turn away. Naruto had noticed that Bolin had left so he went to find him only to find out that crazy chick Eska had forced him into marrying her at sunset and dragging the crying Bolin away. Naruto just went back to his seat and decided to help him out later, if he's able to anyway.

"Hey, Mako is Bolin's brother, right?" Naruto asked Asami.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Asami asked.

"Apparently if we don't do something Mako's going to have a sister-in-law." Naruto said shocking Asami.

"You know I'm right here." Mako said who was sitting next to Asami.

"Oh, hey, didn't see you there." Naruto said nonchalantly which made Mako glare at him.

"Oh man, poor Bolin." Asami said.

"Yeah, royals like that Eska chick that's had everything given to them ever since their birth usually are crazy." Naruto said.

"Hey, I wanted to know something."

"Shoot." Naruto gave the okay.

"How do you know Varrick?" Asami asked.

"Well, one time when I worked for the triads, they made a deal with Varrick and I was chosen to deal with him since they thought he was nuts. Varrick took a liking to me, I helped him out a bit, we became good friends, yadda, yadda, yadda, you get the point." Naruto said.

"I see." Asami said. Naruto then noticed that Unalaq had returned to his seat.

'Where's he been?' Naruto wondered. Hotah then reentered the room and sat back down in his seat.

"Would the defendants please rise and stand before me." Hotah ordered as the accused did as they were told. "Senna, please step forward." Hotah ordered as Korra's mother did so. "I have found you, innocent; you are free to go." Hotah said as a guard then freed her from her handcuffs. Senna then ran to her daughter and gave her a hug that her daughter gladly returned. "Tanraq, please step forward." Hotah ordered as Korra's father stepped forward. "I have found you also innocent; you are free to go." Hotah ordered as a guard released Tanraq of his restraints allowing him to return to his family and enter a group hug with them. Naruto smiled seeing Korra happy; he didn't know why, but seeing her happy made him happy. "On the charge of treason, I have found you all guilty. The punishment for this crime is death." Hotah said making everyone gasp. Naruto glared at the judge, deciding to speak with him a little later. "Court adjourned." Hotah said as he started to leave with the guards taking the rebels away.

"Hold on, you can't just kill them! If you take their lives then I'll take yours!" Korra shouted making everyone look at her with shock. Naruto looked at Korra with shock and amazement as his heart felt like it was beating a million times per second.

'Whoa, she's amazing.' Naruto thought as he stared at her.

"Korra, calm down, I'll talk with him." Unalaq said as he walked up to Hotah. "I know I promised that I'd respect whichever decision you'd made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men mercy." Unalaq asked. Naruto stared at Unalaq knowing what he really was trying to do; he was trying to earn Korra's trust.

"Very well, I'll change their punishment." Hotah said as he turned to the rebels. "Your lives will be spared, but you will live them out in prison." Hotah said before the rebels were taken away. Naruto watched Hotah leave which was his cue to leave as well. Naruto grabbed his duffle bag and walked out of the courtroom and heading straight for the building's exit.

"Naruto, wait!" Naruto turned to see Korra running up to him.

"Hey water princess, what's up?" Naruto said with a smile. Korra then gave him a hug which surprised him.

"I wanted to thank you for speaking up." Korra said as she pulled back from Naruto. "If you hadn't, my dad probably would've joined the rebels." Korra said with a smile.

"No problem, I always hate when someone innocent is on the receiving end of law's judgment." Naruto said. "Listen Korra, something's up with the judge."

"Does it have something to do with Unalaq?" Korra asked getting serious.

"Wait, how did you-"

"I heard you telling Asami and Bolin about what you thought Unalaq has been doing to my father and I agree with you." Korra said.

"Wow, you got good hearing." Naruto said with a smile. Korra couldn't help, but blush at his smile. "Well, if you're willing, I could use some help with 'talking' with the old man."

"We'll take Naga." Korra said as she and Naruto went for the exit.

"Who's Naga?" Naruto asked.

**Later**

Driving on the road on the side of a mountain, Hotah was driving in his car until he noticed that Korra and Naruto riding on Naga were chasing him. Hotah started speeding up, but the polar bear dog was fast and slammed the car to the side making Hotah lose control of his vehicle and have it rammed in the side of the mountain. Hotah groaned from the impact, but then Naruto opened his door, grabbed him and slammed him into the side of his car.

"What do you want?" Hotah asked with fear.

"To know what's Unalaq's game, so spill or else." Naruto said menacingly with a glare.

"Or else what?" Hotah asked, acting brave. Naruto cocked his fist back and added some air around it before slamming his fist straight into Hotah's car leaving a huge dent making Hotah and Korra's eyes widen; the first with fear and the latter with shock.

"I think that spoke volumes, don't you think?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Look, all I did was do everything he said to keep the trial looking fair. He wanted Tanraq out of the way, but after you spoke up he knew that would only make people suspicious." Hotah said.

"Yeah, I got that and the fact that he only spared those rebels lives so he could keep Korra on his side, but what I really want to know is about the banishment." Naruto said as he then dragged Hotah to Naga and put his head at Naga's opened mouth. "Unalaq was behind Tanraq's punishment, was he not?" Naruto asked with a dangerous smirk on his face.

"Yes! Yes! He Was!" Hotah screamed with fear of being Nagga's new chew toy.

"Tell me everything you know, I wanna cherish this moment." Naruto said sounding scary. Korra couldn't help, but be amazed at how good Naruto was at intimidating people and getting answers; she's got to learn a thing or two from him.

**In Varrick's office**

"Unalaq's a liar and a traitor." Korra said to Mako, Asami and Varrick, still inside Ping Ping, with Naruto next to her.

"That's what I've been telling you from the get go." Varrick said.

"What happened?" Mako asked.

"Turns out Naruto was right. Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack the north tribe's village, then he told them to hide out in the spirit forest knowing that my dad would go after them." Korra said.

"Unalaq wanted your dad out of the way so he could become chief." Mako said.

"Yeah, glad you figured it all out; I was confused about the whole thing." Naruto joked making Mako glare at him. "I suggest we tell your dad, and bust out the rebels, he's going to need them." Naruto said.

"Agreed." Korra said.

"You're going to trust him? Korra, he's a criminal." Mako said.

"He also saved my father from ending up in prison. I trust him." Korra said defending Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but smile at her; no one had ever defended him before except for a kind old man he met a long time ago.

"But Korra, you realize if you do this, there's no going back." Mako said.

"She's a big girl, she knows the consequences." Naruto said making Korra smile. "Besides, better than what's happening now."

"Good point." Mako had to agree.

"So will you help me or not?" Korra asked.

"Of course I'll help you." Mako said.

"Me too." Asami said.

"Count me in." Varrick said.

"What about you Naruto?" Korra asked the blonde.

"I thought I was already in?" Naruto said with a smile that made Korra smile back at him. The others noticed the way they were looking at each other and Mako didn't like it one bit. Suddenly the doors opened up to reveal Bolin wearing a water tribe outfit that was exactly like Eska's along with Pabu and the earthbender's hair in a gelled bowl style fashion. "Oh snap Bolin I almost forgot about you." Naruto said. "Man, and I thought that Eska chick was crazy enough, but don't worry I'll get you out of this whole marriage thing."

"Please do." Bolin begged.

"Look, we're about to bust out the rebels, are you in?" Naruto asked.

"Will Eska hate me for doing so?" Bolin asked.

"I don't think so, but we're planning to go to Republic City after this so that'll get you away from her for a while." Naruto said.

"Done!" Bolin agreed.

"We didn't agree to go to Republic City." Mako said.

"Better than staying here after the bust." Naruto said.

"The boy's right!" Varrick agreed. "Now all of you gather around Ping Ping; let's talk plan."

**At the prison**

A guard was walking down the hall of the prison when suddenly he was pulled into a square shaped hole in the ground and then was shocked into unconsciousness by Asami and her electrified glove.

Team Avatar along with Naruto and Tanraq jumped out of the hole and headed straight for the cells that held the rebels.

"Why are you still carrying that bag?" Mako asked Naruto.

"You never know when it might come in handy." Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto then stopped in his tracks making everyone turn to him. "Had a feeling that you'd be here." Naruto said as he turned around to face Unalaq. "Where are the rebels?"

"On a ship headed to the northern tribe. They'll serve out their sentences there." Unalaq said.

"Bring them back or else I'll take you out along with the rest of your army." Korra said.

"Remember who you are. As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war; you must remain neutral." Unalaq said.

"He is right." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. Korra felt like punching Naruto in the head, but Naruto suddenly threw throwing knives at Unalaq. Unalaq moved to the side to dodge the knives and then noticed Naruto was about him with his leg up and then sent an axe kick down on him, but Unalaq jumped back to avoid the attack. "But the same cannot be said about me." Naruto said with a toothy, dangerous grin.

"You have been a thorn in my side for a while now." Unalaq said glaring at Naruto.

"And you have been making me urge to want to deck you in the face." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"Enough! Naruto, this is my fight." Tanraq said.

"Oh brother, you've already lost this fight." Unalaq said. Mamoru then jumped out of Naruto's bag and yipped at something behind them. Everyone turned to see a northern waterbender guard sending sharp icicles at them. Mako quickly sent fire at the icicles, melting them. Unalaq suddenly sent his own barrage of icicles at them. Bolin quickly used his earthbending to create an earthy shield from the ground to protect them while Mako sent a blast of fire at the guard making him fall unconscious.

"All I ever wanted was to help you realize your destiny Avatar Korra." Unalaq said.

"Well I don't need your help!" Korra shouted. Once the shield went down, Korra ran at Unalaq, but Unalaq was prepared for her. When the shield came up, Unalaq had sent water to the ground for his next move which was freezing Korra's feet to stop her in her tracks. Once Korra was stripped of her movement for the moment, Unalaq sent a big ball of ice her way to knock her out.

"Korra!" Naruto shouted the Avatar's name as he quickly got in front of her. Naruto didn't know what came over him, but he sent wind to his fist and sent it to the ball of ice, breaking it and then sent a blast of air at Unalaq sending him back into the wall. Everyone looked at Naruto with immense shock at his unbelievable feat. "If we get to Varrick's boat, we can still save the rebels." Naruto said as he helped break Korra out of the ice trap.

"You're an airbender." Korra said with shock.

"And you're beautiful." Naruto said with a smirk making Korra blush. "Now that we established that, we better get out of here." Naruto and the others then ran towards an exit. Unalaq started to pick himself up and looked up to see they were all gone.

'Another airbender, huh? Things have just gotten interesting.' Unalaq thought.

**Later**

Team avatar with Naruto, Mamoru who was inside his blonde companion's bag, Tanraq, Varrick and Zhu-li, the latter two who were still inside of Ping Ping, were at the docks where the boats were being kept. Two northern water tribe guards were guarding the boats, specifically Varrick's.

"How do we get on that ship?" Asami asked.

"Leave that to the master." Naruto said. Naruto then opened his bag to reveal Mamoru with eye shadow in his mouth before the fox kit gave it to the blonde. Naruto quickly applied it to one of his eyes making it look like he had a black eye before he headed straight towards the crowd. Naruto quickly went behind an unsuspecting man and placed a full pouch in his hand. The man looked at his hand to find the pouch and to raise his eyebrow with confusion and as the man was wondering where the pouch came from, Naruto went to the floor looking like a helpless victim. "Help! He stole my money!" Naruto shouted and pointing accusingly at the man. The guards noticed and ran at the man.

"Wait, I didn't-" the man was then tackled down to the floor as Naruto got away.

"Whoa." Bolin said.

"Gotta hand it to him, he sure knows how to cause a distraction." Asami said. Naruto motioned for the others to follow him. The group then made it aboard the ship with Varrick starting the boat up.

"I still say that you should've let me and Zhu Li do our little trick." Varrick said.

"One of the last things I ever want to see is a platypus bear crap out money." Naruto said with a dull look on his face as he wiped away the make-up over his eye.

"Think you can get us to the ship?" Korra asked Varrick.

"Sure, as long as you get us passed our friends from the north." Varrick said pointing to the many amounts boats further ahead.

"If only we had a plane that could get me close to those ships then I could waterbend them out of the way." Korra said.

"A plane? Why didn't you say so?!" Varrick said as he slammed Ping Ping's paw onto a red button making a plane come from out beneath the ship's deck.

"Um… why do you have a plane on your boat?" Mako questioned.

"It be stupid for a rich man not to have one." Naruto said.

"Exactly! It's the best thing to have just in case the boat sinks." Varrick said.

"But there's no runway; how are we supposed to take off?" Asami questioned.

"Zhu-li, take a note: build runway." Varrick ordered.

"Yes sir." Zhu-li said.

"I have an idea." Korra said. After building a makeshift runway with two long pieces of wood to help bring the plane up into the air, Korra and Mako jumped onto the wings of the plane and got ready for Korra's plan. Asami started the plane and started to take off. "Now!" Korra shouted as she extended her hand behind herself and fired a huge concentration of fire out of her hand with Mako doing the same thing. As the plane went off the boat, it went into the sky heading straight towards the boats. Naruto couldn't help, but smile as he saw the three fly away.

"Strong, fiery, cute and smart too; she's one of a kind." Naruto said to himself in a low volume. As the boat was heading straight for the guarding boats, Korra summoned her Avatar state and bend the water to send the boats to the side making them make a way for Varrick's boat to cross. One of the guards on a northern patrol boat used a telescope to see who was driving the boat only to spot a platypus bear at the wheel.

"Uh sir… you're not going to believe this." The guard said to his superior.

The team then started searching for the ship that carried the rebels and after a long while of searching, Korra spotted it. Asami headed straight for the ship's location and flew close to its side. "Jump!" Korra shouted as her, Mako and Asami jumped off the plane and into the water as the plane then crashed into the water and exploded earning all the guards' attention. Korra used her waterbending to create an air bubble for her, Mako and Asami to breathe in as they swam for the boat. Korra then used her waterbending to rise them onto the ship as she then surrounded her arms with water tentacles and whipped the guards on deck off of the ship. One of the guards was spared and headed straight for the door that led inside the ship, but Korra sent a stream of water at him that slammed him into the wall and then froze him in place. "Where are the prisoners?" Korra demanded answers.

After getting answers from the guard, Korra, Mako and Asami freed the prisoners. Korra and the others make it to the edge of the ship as Varrick's boat came next to them and jumped onto it as the rest of the northern guards started sending water attacks their way. Once they were all aboard, Varrick drove the ship away from the northern boat as fast as possible back towards the South Pole.

**Later**

"So now that we all know Unalaq is a traitor to both the south and northern water tribes then that means that the rebellion is official, right?" Naruto asked Tanraq as they made their way to the rebels.

"Yes. I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place." Tanraq said. "Also, I wish to thank you for everything Naruto."

"It was nothing." Naruto said waving it off.

"Nothing?! Are you insane?!" Korra shouted as she made her way to the blonde. "You saved my dad and the rebels and you helped expose Unalaq for who he was! That's not nothing."

"I don't understand it though. I mean you're a criminal, so why would you help any of us?" Mako questioned.

"Well Mr. Personality, it's because I'm not like the criminals you're used to. There is such a thing as a criminal who's happy to help others just as there are cops who help out bad people for a sum of money or anything else." Naruto said. Mako couldn't disagree with that logic. "Anyway, I wish you and your men the best, Chief Tanraq." Naruto said giving a respectful bow to Tanraq. Korra couldn't help, but smile at how nice of a guy Naruto was.

"You have our support, Chief Tanraq." One of the rebels said as he and the rest placed their fists over their hearts.

"Mine too. I'll be proud to fight alongside you dad." Korra said with a proud smile.

"No Korra." Tanraq said.

"But you said the south doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces. I can help." Korra said.

"The best way for you to help is by getting the president of the United Republic on our side. The south can give Unalaq a good fight for a while, but we'll need the United Forces to help us win this war." Tanraq said. Korra felt saddened that she couldn't help her father in the revolution, but the she felt Naruto placing his hand on her shoulder. Korra looked into the blonde's eyes and understood that he meant to tell her that she should listen to her father giving her a new resolve.

"Alright, I'll get you all the help you need." Korra said. Korra then went to her father and the two then shared a hug. "I love you dad."

"I love you too." Tanraq said with a happy smile. As they separated, Tanraq looked towards Naruto. "Naruto, I wish to entrust you to stand by Korra's side while I stay behind to fight."

"You can count on me sir. I mean, Korra doesn't look like someone who needs someone always standing beside her when things get rough, but it doesn't hurt to have someone there just in case you need them, right?" Naruto said with his trademark grin and scratching the back of his head. Tanraq smiled at him and nodded while Korra's cheeks turned a cute shade of pink as she smiled at Naruto.

After gathering the rebels together and arriving near the southern tribe home, Tanraq had created a platform made of ice for him and the rebels to ride on back to the shore. Team Avatar along with Naruto watched as Tanraq and the rebels made it back to shore.

"I really need to thank you two, Korra, Naruto." Bolin said.

"For what?" Korra questioned.

"For getting him away from that crazy Eska chick." Naruto answered.

"But I started a civil war!"

"Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up." Bolin said with a happy and relieved smirk on his face.

"Oh, looks like we have company." Varrick said looking through his telescope. "And not the fun kind." Everyone walked towards the window to see something coming straight for them.

"What is that?" Mako questioned. Bolin took the telescope from Varrick and looked through it to see a frightening and furious looking Eska, looking like a horrifying banshee, coming straight at them from the water with her make-up running.

"That would be my darling Eska." Bolin said.

"Okay, crazy ex alert; time to high tail it out of here." Naruto said as he grabbed the controls and started the boat up.

"Do you even know how to drive a boat?" Mako questioned.

"Of course he does! I let him drive before." Varrick said easing the others' minds. "I just hope he's gotten better." That brought back everyone's nerves.

"Hang on!" Naruto shouted as he started driving the boat as far away from the South Pole and Eska as possible.

**The Next Day**

"Ladies and Gentlemen we're nearing Republic City." Naruto announced giving the heads up to the others. Korra was on deck, but she couldn't help, but look up at the deck window to see Naruto still driving with a smile on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asami asked as she walked up next to Korra.

"I just can't stop thinking about what he did to Unalaq." Korra said.

"Yeah, I hear you." The two stared up at Naruto still in shock at the revelation. "To think that there was another air bender in this world. I didn't even think it was possible. I wonder how Tenzin will take it."

"Hey ladies, I know I'm interesting and all, but you really should get ready since we're about to hit shore." Naruto said with a smirk. Korra couldn't help but quickly turn away to hide the blush appearing on her cheeks. Asami noticed this, but she didn't know whether to smile at this or frown because of Mako.

"I hope you've gotten better at parking this thing." Varrick said.

"I feel insulted Varrick; no one got hurt last time and I only got better at this." Naruto said. Luckily Naruto parked the giant boat with ease, calming everyone's nerves. Once everyone got off they all met with chief Beifong.

"Welcome home Avatar." Chief Beifong greeted Korra as she made her way to the group. "Thanks for starting a war."

"I didn't start a war!" Korra shouted. "Well I did, but it's not as complicated as you're making it seem." Naruto gulped as he stared at the chief with fear. Naruto started to quietly make his way back to the boat.

"Hold it right there!" Chief Beifong ordered as she spotted Naruto. Naruto gulped before he turned towards Chief Beifong. "Do I know you?"

"I don't know. People say us blondes look alike." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"But not all blondes have whisker-like birthmarks." Chief Beifong said.

"Touché." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Chief Beifong, please calm down. Naruto helped us back in the South Pole; he can be trusted." Korra said defending the blonde.

"Naruto? The Blonde Devil!" Chief Beifong shouted making everyone's eyes widen.

"That's you?! I knew we couldn't trust you!" Mako shouted as he got into his firebending stance.

"Jeez, calm down No Fun Jr." Naruto said acting cool.

"W-wait, what's going on?" Korra asked.

"Naruto the Blonde Devil wanted in the earth nations and fire nations for vandalism, extortion, thieving, conning and minor assault, worth 100,000 Yuan." Chief Beifong stated Naruto's wanted status. Everyone gasped as they looked Naruto who looked shocked about the new status on his worth.

"A 100,000 Yuan?" Naruto said with surprise as Mamoru poked his head out of the duffle bag with surprise written all over his face. "Hey Mamo, I thought that other wanted poster said I was worth 10,000 Yuan." Mamoru yipped saying 'yes it did'. "Then how come it went up another zero?" Mamoru just shrugged his shoulders and sounded like he said 'I don't know' in his kit-like way. "Either way, I'm flattered; I mean I'm not worth that much, but it's a real improvement from the last worth on my head." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Great, an enthusiastic one." Chief Beifong said with an annoyed look on her face.

"How'd it go up?" Naruto asked.

"Let me guess; Unalaq." Korra said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yep; the North raised the amount for him after he assaulted their leader." Chief Beifong explained.

"Hey, he had it coming! He almost hurt Korra with a ball of ice!" Naruto argued.

"He's right Chief Beifong." Mako said.

"Yeah, Naruto is a good guy; he was right about Unalaq being a power hungry tyrant, he saved my father from Unalaq's evil plan to get rid of him and he saved my life." Korra defended the blonde.

"Plus he saved me from marrying a crazy waterbending princess." Bolin added with a grin.

"Guys, it's pointless to defend me, the law is the law." Naruto said being surprisingly calm about all this. "No doubt you wish for me to go with you back to HQ for some interrogation."

"I'm afraid so." Chief Beifong said. Naruto sighed with annoyance.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Naruto said walking towards her.

"That's it?! You're not going to run?!" Varrick questioned with shock.

"The daughter of the old Chief, Toph Beifong, is right in front of me with a number of officers as back up right behind her and the only route to escape is to highjack your boat and there is no way that'll work since they'll swarm me before I can even get to the deck." Naruto explained.

"Got to give it to the kid, he knows how things can go down." Chief Beifong said to Mako earning a nod in response.

"Besides, I don't want to escape." Naruto said with a shrug, surprising everyone including Mamoru.

"Why not? I mean I want you around since you're cool, but still why not?" Bolin asked.

"Well… because…" Naruto blushed as he then glanced at Korra. "Of the promise I made to Tanraq to stay by Korra's side." Naruto quickly said. The others may have bought it, but Asami saw Naruto's actions.

'He's got a crush on Korra! And Korra's starting to like him back. Poor Mako.' Asami thought.

"Well I'm sorry, but some promise isn't going to keep you out of the laws hands." Lin Beifong said.

"I know." Naruto said with a genuine sad look on his face that made Korra feel saddened as well.

"Wait!" Bolin shouted earning everyone's attention. "He's an airbender!"

"What?" Lin said with shock as her subordinates looked their way with shock and Naruto who was the most shocked.

"Yeah, we saw it for ourselves." Bolin said, but he was then smacked in the back of the head by Naruto. "Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't want you telling people that!" Naruto shouted with a ticked off look on his face.

"Oh, so you haven't let the cat out of the bag yet." Varrick said.

"You knew?" Mako questioned.

"Of course I knew! Got to know everything about your friends, partners and clients." Varrick said.

"So you're also an airbender?" Lin questioned.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he sighed with annoyance.

"… An airbender… who's also a criminal." Lin said.

"Huh, now that you say it out loud it does sound pretty shocking." Mako said.

"Oh come on, not all airbenders can be nomads; in fact there were some jerks in the past. At least that's what my grandma told me and what my great grandparents told my dad." Naruto said with a shrug.

"There are more of you?" Chief Beifong asked.

"I have the right not to answer that." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Then that means yes, but none of that is my concern; you're the only airbender that matters at this moment." Lin said. Naruto looked at her for a moment before he smirked at her.

"I like you; you're cool." Naruto said surprising Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Chief Beifong with his choice of words.

'I didn't even think it was possible for someone to call Chief Beifong cool.' Korra thought.

"Chief Beifong, since he's one of the only airbenders in the world that isn't related to Avatar Aang couldn't Naruto get off the hook this time?" Asami asked.

"I can't give him special treatment, but as long as someone of high reputation and status were willing to look after him then I'd be fine with that." Chief Beifong said.

"Then Tenzin can watch him!" Bolin quickly suggested.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"He's the only other airbender that is known to exist besides his kids." Asami answered.

"And he can't because he's all the way at the Southern Air Temple with his family." Korra said.

"Oh yeah." Bolin said with his shoulders slumped.

"I can watch him! I've done it before!" Varrick suggested with a huge smile.

"For reasons I cannot explain right now, I believe its best I don't be under your watch Varrick, you understand?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, good point." Varrick said. Everyone didn't know what they were talking about, but Mako had a good idea which made him now keep an eye on the two.

"Oh! Maybe Chief Beifong can watch him!" Bolin suggested again.

"Bolin, you basically said to send me away with the cops anyway." Naruto said with dull eyes and smirk.

"Oh… sorry." Bolin apologized with his shoulders slumped again. It seemed Naruto was out of options and that he would have to go with Chief Bei Fong, but suddenly Korra wrapped her arm around Naruto's making him turn to her steely gaze.

"I'll watch him." Korra said with seriousness. Naruto looked at her with some shock, but then smiled at her feeling grateful to her.

"Are you sure?" Lin asked.

"Yeah, I mean he said that he'd promise to stay by my side so I'll be always watching him." Korra said with a smile making Naruto smile even wider.

"Alright then, he's all yours." Lin said.

"'Til death do you part." Varrick said with a joking smile.

"WHAT?!" Korra and Naruto shouted with their faces turning red and making them separate their arms from each other's.

"I'm just kidding; a little humor never hurt anybody." Varrick said with a huge grin. Varrick's joke sure made Bolin laugh until he felt pain in his gut.

"Oh man that was a good one." Bolin said, but then he noticed the glare from his brother. "But it totally would never happen since, you know, Korra is with Mako and all." Bolin said nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, I know she's dating Mr. Personality?" Naruto said with a shrug.

"Yes she is and quit calling me that!" Mako exclaimed as he started walking away.

"Alright, then how about Scowl Boy?" Naruto said as he followed Mako. "No Fun Jr.? Sir Tall, Dark and Brooding? Oh! Glare Meister! It fits because you always do that."

"Shut Up!" Mako yelled. Bolin, Varrick and Korra laughed at Naruto's nicknames for Mako with Asami giggling and Zhu-li staying silent, but she did think it was funny.

"Mako! I want you back on the beat. There's going to be a southern water tribe peace march tonight; I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand." Chief Beifong said.

"I'm all yours." Mako said.

"I'll go too. The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the northern invaders." Korra said.

"Great; that should calm them down." Chief Beifong said sarcastically before leaving.

"Look at that, five minutes here and you're back to the beat." Naruto said with a smirk and his arms crossed.

"You just better watch yourself, because the minute you slip up and go back to your criminal ways, I'll be there to put the cuffs on you." Mako said with a glare.

"Oh, I'm so scared~" Naruto said pretending to look frightened. "Please Scowl Boy, I can be a good man when I want to be, trust me." Naruto said with a smirk, but that only made Mako glare at him even more. "Scout's honor." Naruto said doing the scout's honor pose.

"Korra, keep a good eye on this guy." Mako said.

"Don't worry, she will; anyway when do we get to see the President?" Naruto asked.

"You're not seeing the President." Mako said with a glare.

"And why not? I have my rights to see him!" Naruto argued with his own glare.

"You don't as a criminal!" Mako argued leaning in more.

"Unless I do one crime in this city then I do have the right to see him!" Naruto argued back as he leaned in more. The two then started glaring at each other fiercely as their foreheads butted together.

"Would you two stop fighting?!" Korra raised her voice as she pushed the two away from each other.

"Well he started it!" Naruto argued as he pointed at Mako accusingly.

"I started it?!" Mako raised his voice as he glared at Naruto.

"Yes you started it! I have the right to see him as long as I don't involve myself in any criminal activities." Naruto said.

"He's right Mako." Asami said.

"Not helping." Mako said.

"Well maybe she's not helping you, but she's helped me with the support." Naruto said.

"Just watch yourself." Mako said.

"I got your girlfriend doing that." Naruto said making Mako glare at him, no doubting the firebender desired to punch him. "But I'm being serious, I will not do a single crime while I'm here." Naruto said. "Anyway, Varrick did Zhu Li get an appointment with President Raiko?"

"Of course! We'll get him on board." Varrick said with a confident smile.

"Whatever, I gotta go to work." Mako said leaving.

"I better go check on my factory." Asami said as she started to leave.

"I'm going to find out about this peace march." Korra said as she started leaving with Naga following her.

"And I am dying for a pedicure!" Varrick said as he poked Zhu Li's nose and starting leaving with Zhu Li following behind. The poor assistant was carrying his luggage the whole time.

"So I guess that leaves me and you Naruto. Well me, you and Pabu and Mamoru." Bolin said.

"Actually I was going to follow Korra." Naruto said.

"Oh right, the promise and her supposed to be watching you." Bolin said.

"Uh… yeah, those things." Naruto said blushing. Bolin looked at the blush and gasped as he knew what that meant.

"No way… you've got a crush on Korra!" Bolin said with shock.

"What?! N-no I don't." Naruto quickly said.

"Yeah, and I'm Mako." Bolin sarcastically said. Naruto sighed knowing that he was caught.

"Okay fine, maybe I got a bit of a crush on her." Naruto admitted. Mamoru yipped 'a bit?' "Shut your hole fox!" Naruto said earning himself a raspberry from the fox kit.

"Woo! You're lucky Mako isn't here." Bolin said.

"Yeah, tell me about it, but you can't blame me I mean look at her!" Naruto motioned to the leaving Avatar. "She's hot, strong, confident, sassy and one heck of a hitter! Plus I always did have a thing for a girl with some color." Naruto said as he eyed Korra with a smirk.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, but Mako's my brother and she's his girlfriend, so-"

"I get it Bolin, but don't worry, I respect the bro code. Even if I don't consider Mako a bro." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto." Bolin said.

"But if they break up, don't blame me if I make my move." Naruto said with a smirk before he went after Korra.

"Well then I guess it's just you and me Pabu." Bolin said with his hands in his pocket.

"Say kid. Have you ever seen Republic City at night?" Varrick asked as he appeared out of nowhere with his arm wrapped around Bolin's neck.

"Sure, I live here… and where did you come from?"

"Have you really seen it?" Varrick asked.

"Eh, no." Bolin answered making Varrick chuckle.

"That's what I thought. Come On!" Varrick then started dragging Bolin to wherever he was taking him.

**With Unalaq**

"Tanraq and the rebels are hold up here in the hills outside of town." Unalaq's chief officer said.

"Leave them; my brother's no threat to us up there." Unalaq said. "Increase security around the spirit portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority."

"Yes sir." The chief officer said bowing to Unalaq with his fist over his heart. He then headed for the door, but when he opened them he was met with Desna and a frightening looking Eska who was in a northern water tribe marital gown with her makeup running from the tears. The chief officer was always frightened of the two, in fact everyone was, and he made his way passed them and quickly walked as far away from the room, specifically the twins, as possible.

Desna and Eska walked into the room to meet with their father.

"I need you two to go after the Avatar; she's the only one who can open the northern spirit portal." Unalaq ordered from his children.

"But father you told Korra-"

"I told Korra what I thought she needed to hear." Unalaq said interrupting his son.

"I'll find her. She stole my husband." Eska said with a dangerous glare.

"I need her **alive**." Unalaq said seriously. Eska sighed with annoyance at this.

"Fine."

"And what of the blonde airbender?" Desna asked.

"Simple." Unalaq said with a glare. "Kill him."

**With Korra and Naruto**

"You know, you don't have to watch over me like I'm a kid." Korra said to Naruto.

"What kid? All I see is a beautiful woman." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Stop that." Korra said.

"Stop what?" Naruto asked.

"Flirting with me, you know I'm with Mako." Korra said.

"I would never steal someone's girlfriend, no matter how cool they are." Naruto said.

"Ah Ha! So you admit that you feel like stealing me!" Korra said with a victorious smile and pointing at Naruto.

"No I didn't." Naruto said.

"Yes you did." Korra said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes… you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't."

"YES YOU… oh forget it." Korra said with a ticked defeated look on her face and her arms crossed. "You're weird."

"And you're sexy." Naruto said with a smirk making Korra blush red.

"Stop that!" Korra shouted. Naruto then leaned in close to her with a smirk on his face that made Korra feel nervous and a bit aroused.

"You can't stop me from speaking the truth." Naruto said. Korra decided to put on a glare to hopefully make him back off. "I see it in your eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked still glaring at him.

"If it wasn't for Mr. Personality then you would want to kiss me right now." Naruto said shocking Korra and making her blush red.

"Shut Up!" Korra shouted as she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Sorry, I was just joking." Naruto said rubbing his arm as they continued to walk ahead. "Well… I wasn't joking about your vanity." Naruto said with a blush, shocking Korra. 'WHY'D I TELL HER THAT?!'

"Vanity? Me? Please, does this look like someone who looks good?" Korra said not feeling confident in her looks.

"Well to me, of course." Naruto said, shocking Korra again making her blush red. "I mean personally I don't like girly girls or daffodils, I like girls who hit hard and got a strong, confident and sassy personality."

"Is that so?" Korra said blushing even more.

"Yeah, I mean you're awesome! And… you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Naruto said making Korra stop and turn to him as she blushed even redder.

"So you like me only for my looks?"

"No, that's just jumping to conclusions. What I'm saying is I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but I don't just think that your looks are beautiful, but I also think that your personality and everything else on the inside of you is beautiful." Naruto said genuinely as he stared at Korra with his dazzling cerulean eyes. Korra couldn't help, but blush as she stared into Naruto's eyes. Korra stepped back a bit only to get poked in the back by something sharp.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I am. Whoa!" Korra had just noticed that she was poked by a love arrow of a conveniently placed Cupid statue.

"What? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No, no, everything's fine." Korra said standing in front of the cupid statue; last thing she wants is for Naruto to see what poked her just for material to tease her with. "So… you really think that way?" Korra asked.

"From the moment I saw you." Naruto said with all honesty making Korra blush. The two stared at each other then started leaning in, but they were broken out of their trances when Naga barked at something ahead. The blonde devil and avatar turned to see the water tribe peace marchers.

"There they are!" Korra said as she made her way towards her fellow tribesman. Naruto looked at Naga and patted her head.

"Good dog, you probably saved us from having a big spout and mostly me from most likely having Mako go bad cop on me." Naruto said earning a bark and lick from Naga in response. Mamoru then yipped at Naruto. "I don't know what happened?! It's like my brain jacked my mouth and spoke everything I was thinking." Naruto said to the fox kit. "This has never happened before." Naruto then noticed the smirk on Mamoru's face. "What?" Mamoru just yipped something innocently. "No way that face says nothing." Naruto said as he started walking towards the southern water tribesman with Naga following behind.

"Come on Naga." Korra said as her polar bear dog made her way towards her. Korra jumped on top of Naga and offered Naruto her hand.

"This isn't my job water princess. They need you, not me." Naruto said making Korra smiled understandingly. Naruto understood her and said what she needed to hear, something Mako hadn't really been doing for a while now; well he has, but he wasn't really that good at it. Korra then started leading the southern water tribe peace march with Naruto staying on the sidewalk and keeping a close yet spacious distance from her.

**Later that night**

The Southern Water Tribe Peace March was still going on into the night. The media was reporting on the event mentioning Korra leading the pack. Naruto continued to keep a good distance between him and Korra as he walked along the sidewalk. People kept on booing Korra because they all saw she wasn't helping them with their current crisis. Naruto just couldn't help, but glare at the people booing Korra; it just didn't sit well with him.

'Idiots; like they would know what to do in her situation. Staying neutral and trying to obtain peace isn't an easy thing; not just for one person, but even for the whole world.' Naruto thought.

"You stink!" a water tribesman yelled as he threw a fruit at Korra hitting her hard in the head as it bounced off of her head. Naruto's eyes widen with anger as they then narrowed with anger as the blonde then suddenly elbowed the guy in the crick of his neck, knocking him out and fall to the floor. Everyone gasped as they looked at the fallen man with some of them looking at Naruto as the blonde who had his hands in his pocket and a serious look on his face as the whisker marked young man walked away.

As Naruto was walking he saw a poor mother with her child begging. Naruto stopped in front the two making the child, a young boy, hide behind his mother. Naruto grabbed his bag and dug his hand into it and pulled out five hundred thousand Yuan and gave it to the mother before walking away. The mother looked at the money with shock as she then smiled and cried tears of joy.

"Thank you!" The mother called out to Naruto as the blonde waved back at her.

Korra saw the whole thing and couldn't help, but smile at Naruto for what he did. 'He's sweet, he's there for others, including those he doesn't even know. You're a good man Naruto; who cares what those posters say.' Korra thought with a smile.

**With Mako**

Mako was patrolling the area when he heard the sound of a can being crushed making him turn to see two guys in red running around the corner.

"Hey! Stop! Republic City Police!" Mako shouted as he started chasing after them. One of them turned around with a trigger in his hand and pressed the trigger button. Suddenly the building close to them exploded. Fire headed straight for Mako, but the firebender used his firebending skills to push it away from him, saving him from getting burnt.

**At the peace march**

Buildings exploded from inside of them making everyone look at them with shock.

'Oh, this can't be good.' Naruto thought.

"**How is any of this good?"**

"Huh?!" Naruto looked around with shock and confusion. 'What the hell? Did someone say something to me?'

**With Mako**

Mako chased down the bombers and started using his firebending against them, but a firebender of the group batted the fire away, however Mako got a good hit on him making the firebender fall to the floor, dropping the trigger. The firebender quickly made his way to the getaway car as the bombers then drove away.

Mako grabbed the trigging device and examined it. 'What in the world were there intentions?' Mako thought.

**At the peace march**

Korra used her waterbending skills to try and extinguish the fire that was engulfing the building as Mako run up to her.

"The northern water tribe is out of control." Korra said to Mako.

"I saw a firebender running away from the blast; the north might not be responsible for this." Mako said.

"Of course they're responsible, who else would it be?" Korra retorted. As the fire engines came, Naruto quickly made his way to the two.

"Do you know anything about this?" Mako asked the blonde. It's always best to ask a criminal who was on your side, especially when you can tell when they lie like Mako can. Naruto looked up at the fire and cupped his own chin as he thought of what was the reason for this.

"Maybe… but it's just a hunch." Naruto said. Naruto noticed a little girl near the burning building, scared and alone; she was probably separated from her mother as the crowd had ran away. Suddenly an explosion came from the building with the fire heading straight for the little girl. Naruto quickly gave Mako his bag and used his airbending skills to send wind to his feet and run straight at the girl with incredible speed and as he stopped in front of the little girl and sent his arms up high into the air using his amazing airbending skills to create a giant plume of air that sent the fire straight into the air. Once they were safe, Naruto turned to the girl and checked if she was okay.

"Hey, kid where's your mother?" Naruto asked.

"My dolly!" The little girl said as she saw her doll on the floor. As she tried to grab it another explosion occurred making Naruto grab the girl and use his airbending skills to jump a great distance away from the explosion, saving him and the little girl from the explosion. Everyone looked at Naruto with shock as he floated close to the group of southern water tribe members.

"Serra!" the mother of the little girl ran towards Naruto and her daughter as they landed.

"Mommy!" the little girl ran towards her mother and gave her a big hug that was gladly returned.

"I'm so glad you're okay." The mother said as she cried tears of joy.

"But mommy, my dolly…" the girl then heard a whistling sound making her turn around to see Naruto holding her doll in his hands. "Mrs. Pretty!" The girl exclaimed her doll's name with joy as Naruto walked up to her and gave the little girl her doll. "Thank you mister." The girl said hugging her doll close.

"No problem kid." Naruto said.

"We don't have enough hands here!" a firefighter shouted. Naruto turned to see that the firefighters were having trouble with the hoses since half of them were assisting getting injured civilians away from the fire leaving the other half to man what hoses they can hold. Naruto looked around to see that the cameras around the area were staring at him with the people holding the cameras had shocked looks on their faces as they stared at Naruto.

"Well the secrets out anyway." Naruto said as he rushed towards the fire engines.

"We're having too much trouble here!" A firefighter shouted.

"This sucks!" another shouted. Suddenly the hoses started to rise on their own. "What's going on?"

"Airbending at its finest!" Naruto shouted. Everyone looked at Naruto with shock as he controlled those hoses with his airbending. "I'm going to need you guys to hold these bad boys though, I mean I can't do everything on my own." Naruto said. The firefighters quickly got out of their shock and went to assist Naruto. Korra and Mako stared at Naruto in shock and amazement.

"I don't believe it." Mako said.

"He's incredible." Korra said.

"Hey water princess, I'm flattered, but I can't be the only bender here." Naruto said making Korra blush red from embarrassment. "And besides Scowl Boy's right there." That comment made Mako glare at Naruto.

With Korra and Naruto's help, the firefighters had extinguished all the fires covering the building. Once it was all done, Naruto made his way towards Korra and Mako.

"Well… this was an interesting peace march." Naruto said sarcastically earning himself annoyed glares from Korra and Mako. "Oh, sorry for thinking positively." Naruto said with an annoyed look on his face and his arms crossed. "Look, everyone's alive, Korra's earned some respect from assisting in ending the fire and now we might have just what we need to convince President Raiko to help out the cause." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I know you're just trying to make the best of a bad situation, but-"

"Korra." Naruto said her name as he placed his hand on her shoulder making her look at him. "Just smile." Naruto said with his own smile shocking her. "I don't like seeing you this way. So smile." Naruto said still smiling. Korra looked at him with surprise before she smiled at him with a blush.

Mako looked at the two with shock and was now feeling jealousy and worry rise within him.

"Uh oh." Naruto said as he noticed reporters and the paparazzi quickly make their way towards them. "Well, I'm gone." Naruto said as he was about to leave, but Korra grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't, I'm supposed to be watching you." Korra said.

"Please let me go, the last thing I need is the paparazzi on me." Naruto begged.

"On you for what? You just helped save some lives." Korra said.

"Yeah, with airbending; like that isn't going to earn me some questions. I got to go."

"Too late." Mako said. The paparazzi then swarmed the three and started asking Naruto a bunch of questions.

"Who are you?"

"What is your name?"

"How skilled are you with airbending?"

"If you're an airbender how come you haven't come out to the public before?"

"Are you in any way related to Avatar Aang and his descendants?"

"Are there more like you in the world besides Tenzin and his family?"

Naruto was trying to find a way out of this situation; the last thing he needs is the media on him. "I'd love to answer your questions, but Avatar Korra and I have to see President Raiko." Naruto said as he grabbed his bag from Mako and started dragging Korra away.

"Our appointment isn't until tomorrow." Korra said.

"Speak a little louder I don't think they heard you." Naruto said sarcastically. Naruto then whistled making Naga run up to them. Naruto picked up Korra bridal style and threw her on top of Naga and then jumped up on her as well. "Let's go girl." Naruto said earning a bark from Naga. Naga then started to leave with the paparazzi still taking pictures and asking questions before the polar bear dog and her riders left. Mako just looked on as his girlfriend left with the young blonde delinquent hoping that Naruto wouldn't try anything with Korra.

"Okay, where are you taking me?" Korra asked.

"Hey, you're the one driving." Naruto said with a smirk earning him a punch in the arm. "Ow! Okay, I deserved that." Naruto said.

"Anyway, where are we going?" Korra asked. Naruto put on his thinking face before he smiled.

"Wanna get some ramen?" Naruto asked. Korra just grinned before she steered Naga towards the noodle place.

**Later at the ramen shop**

"Oi, may I have another, please?" Naruto asked. Korra looked at Naruto with shock; the blonde had just finished his twelfth bowl and now was eating his thirteenth. Naruto was slurping up his noodles, but stopped halfway as he noticed Korra's shocked look. Naruto blinked his eyes at her and said "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just…well… you're on your thirteenth bowl…" Korra said as Naruto slurped up the rest of his noodles.

"And?"

"You started your first one three minutes ago." Korra said.

"I'm a man who loves ramen; I mean who doesn't?" Naruto said with a proud grin.

"Well I sure do, but seriously, you eat like your life depended on it." Korra said with a smirk.

"It can't be helped for me." Naruto said as he ate his bowl. "So, you and Scowl Boy? gotta tell ya, I did not expect that when Bolin told me."

"Yeah, well, he cares for me and I care for him." Korra said, but Naruto noticed a little doubt in her voice.

"Something up?" Naruto asked.

"What? No, no, we're fine, we haven't been fighting." Korra said.

"You know it doesn't take a criminal genius like me to know when someone is lying." Naruto said. Korra sighed in defeat.

"Fine you win. Mako and I have had a few rough patches in our lives at the moment." Korra said.

"Is that so?" Naruto said as he finished off his bowl and earned another. "Have you decided on talking about it?"

"I'm telling you."

"I mean to him, plus I'm not a couple's counselor." Naruto said.

"Oh… well… I don't think that'll happen." Korra said.

"Then end it." Naruto said as he slurped some noodles.

"What?!" Korra exclaimed with shock.

"Have you guys been fighting more than you have been showing each other love?" Naruto asked.

"No! Well… I mean… well… yes." Korra said sighing with defeat.

"And you two have been trying to find the bright side of your relationship?" Naruto asked.

"… No…"

"Then unless the both of you give it time and patience and try to work it out, then it won't work." Naruto said finishing his bowl.

"Do you think we'll work it out?" Korra asked.

"I can't answer that Korra; the answer lies on the path that you and Mako decide to take." Naruto said. Korra just looked at her bowl of ramen with sad eyes. Naruto didn't want to see Korra like this so he decided to take her somewhere else. "Hey, you look like you could use a soda float." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You really think that'll make me happy?" Korra asked.

"Actually I think how we're getting to the place that sells them is going to bring you joy." Naruto said as he paid for his bowls and Korra's. Naruto grabbed Korra's hand and took her outside where they met Naga and Mamoru. Naruto grabbed his bag and tied it on Naga's saddle and put Mamoru inside it. "Try to keep up Naga." Naruto said earning confused looks from the two animals and Korra. Naruto picked Korra up bridal style and shot into the sky and started flying in the direction of the shop with Naga running after the two. Korra was screaming as she wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto's neck. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Naruto said. Korra looked up and found herself staring into his shimmering cerulean eyes as he smiled at her. "I promise." Naruto said. Korra couldn't help but smile at him.

Korra looked down and saw the whole city and was amazed at how beautiful it looked and how high they were. "Wow… it's…"

"Beautiful? Yeah, cities always do at this height." Naruto said. Korra continued to look at the city, but then looked up at Naruto, who was looking straight ahead, and saw he looked handsome in the moonlight.

After a lengthy trip, Naruto flew down towards the shop and gently landed on his own two feet and let Korra down as Naga made her way towards them. "That Was Amazing! I can't believe how incredible your bending is!" Korra said with amazement.

"Yeah… pretty amazing." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. "Well, let's get us some soda floats." Naruto said as he and Korra walked inside the restaurant. The two later enjoyed some soda floats, but then Naruto suddenly burped. "Sorry, I know that was rude." Naruto apologized with a blush, but then suddenly Korra burped. "But that was awesome!" Naruto said with a smile making Korra blush. "Beat this." Naruto made a big belch. Korra smirked and then made a huge and loud belch. Naruto smirked at her before breathing in and letting out a great burp that echoed throughout the entire room and shook their soda float glasses. Naruto and Korra looked at each other and started to laugh while everyone looked at them with disgust.

After Naruto paid for their drinks, the two left and Naruto jumped on Naga.

"Wait, you're driving Naga?" Korra questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Driving's for cars. I'd say I'm more along the lines of leading Naga-chan." Naruto said scratching Naga behind the ears.

"Naga-chan? What does –chan mean?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. I just use that at the end of the name of girls that I like. It's basically like an honorific that displays familiarity, ya know?" Naruto explained. Korra blinked at Naruto with surprise.

"You're smarter than you look." Korra said.

"Whatever, just hop on." Naruto said. Korra just shrugged and jumped onto Naga, sitting behind Naruto. Naruto then started to lead Naga towards their next destination.

"So, where are you leading Naga then?" Korra asked.

"You'll see." Naruto said smirking.

**Later, at the Park**

Naruto had stopped Naga near the small lake in the park.

"What are we doing here?" Korra asked. Naruto jumped off of Naga and extended his hand towards Korra.

"I'll show you." Naruto said. Korra took Naruto's hand as he helped her down from Naga and took her closer to the small lake.

"So what now?" Korra asked.

"Let me ask you a question." Naruto said looking at her. Korra looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Have you ever danced on air before?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Korra asked. Naruto then grabbed Korra by the waist and jumped straight towards the lake making her scream a bit, but then they started floating a little over the lake. "You jerk! You scared me." Korra said with a glare.

"Sorry, but you got to admit, this is something else to you, isn't it?" Naruto said with a smirk making Korra smile. Naruto grabbed Korra's hand and started moving himself and her in calming swaying motions with his airbending. Korra giggled as she and Naruto danced a little over the water. "Having fun?" Naruto asked earning a nod from Korra in response.

"Yeah, but why the park?" Korra asked.

"It's a nice place to take someone." Naruto said. Korra couldn't disagree with that logic.

"You really know how to show someone a good time." Korra said.

"I aim to please." Naruto said shrugging his shoulder.

"So… have you ever shown others girls a good time like this?" Korra asked.

"Why are you asking?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Well, it's just…. Never mind." Korra said making Naruto chuckle. Korra blushed at Naruto's chuckling, so she kicked his ankle.

"Ow! You're mean sometimes, you know that?" Naruto said.

"Well sorry if I don't like your responses." Korra said narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's just a joke." Naruto said with a smile. Korra looked away from Naruto's eyes. "I don't blame you, ya know." Naruto said.

"And why's that?" Korra asked.

"Sometimes being a mediator's a pain." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"And how would you know?" Korra asked. Naruto then had a thinking look on his face.

"I don't know. For some reason I kind of understand. I mean dealing with people at odds with each other, especially at a time of war, isn't something easy to deal with." Naruto said.

"You don't understand what exactly I have to go through." Korra said.

"Well, maybe I don't have to. I just know that it's complicated." Naruto said.

"You don't think I can do it?" Korra questioned.

"I'm not saying that. I have full trust in you Korra, but sometimes it's okay to ask for a little help." Naruto said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra asked.

"It means that I'm trying to tell you that, I'm here for you whenever you need me; so don't hesitate." Naruto said with a smile. Korra blushed at Naruto's words. She was shocked that he had so much faith in her and that she now had him by her side when she needed help. Korra and Naruto started leaning closer to each other, but then Naga barked bringing them back to reality. "Um… you ready to go?" Naruto asked. Korra nodded in response. Naruto then brought both him and Korra next to Naga. Naruto and Korra then looked up at the full moon with smiles on their faces.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Korra said.

"Yeah." Naruto said. After a few moments passed, Korra looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Something I can help you with?" Naruto asked.

"It's just I expected you to say 'but it's not as beautiful as you' or something." Korra said.

"Well I thought it, but I didn't know that you wanted me to say it out loud." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well, no, I didn't, I mean… I just thought that maybe-"

"Oh~ so you want me to be a little cheesy." Naruto said still smirking as he crossed his arms.

"Just hop on Naga!" Korra said as she jumped on top of her best friend with Naruto in tow. "I think we can call it a night." Korra said as Naga started to leave.

"It's been a nice one, right?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Well minus the fact a building blew up; yeah… it's been nice." Korra said with a blush as she smiled.

"So water princess, you know where Mamoru and I can sleep for the night?" Naruto asked.

"You can bunk with me." Korra said.

"Whoa~ water princess, I like your forwardness, but maybe we should slow down a bit." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up! I meant that you could come with me to Air Temple Island. They have spare rooms there." Korra said.

"What's the rent?" Naruto asked.

"It's free."

"I'll take it." Naruto said with a smile making Korra smile.

**The Next Day, at City Hall**

Naruto, Korra and Varrick made their way up the steps of city hall.

"So you went easy on Bolin, right?" Naruto asked Varrick.

"Oh don't worry; the kid's a natural! In fact, I think I just found his true calling." Varrick said.

"What's that?"

"Can we please focus?!" Korra ordered. Korra then sighed as they reached the top of the steps. "I hope President Raiko will listen to us." Korra said.

"Don't worry. I was a big contributor to his election campaign." Varrick said. "Well him and the other guy. Got to head your bets." As the three were about to head inside Korra stopped Naruto.

"Maybe it's best if you stay here." Korra said.

"What? Will I be a stepping stone in your path?" Naruto questioned.

"No…"

"Then no worries. Besides, I helped this city last night so I think the president will be fine with me in his office as long as you're there." Naruto said.

"The kid's right! Now let's go!" Varrick said as he started pushing the two teens inside.

**Inside the President's Office**

Korra, Naruto and Varick made it into President Raiko's office to be met by him and his aids.

"Hello Mr. President." Korra greeted President Raiko as the two then walked towards each other and shook hands. "Sir, the Southern Water Tribe-"

"Just a second. Keep smiling." President Raiko said as he and Korra looked towards the camera with the latter feeling a bit confused and uncomfortable, but Varrick then pressed his finger at a certain spot on Korra's back making her develop a huge toothy grin as the camera took a picture with a flash.

"You have got to teach me that move." Naruto said. Varrick smirked at Naruto's request. The group of four then sat down with Raiko sitting in across from Korra and Naruto and Varrick sitting on a couch beside the two.

"Now. How can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter and of course, the newly made hero, the Blonde Devil." Raiko said.

"I see you recognized me." Naruto said with a nervous grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, to be fair, I've never heard of someone with whisker-like birthmarks like yours before." Raiko said.

"Fair enough."

"Sir, Unalaq's troops have invaded the South. We need you to send the United Forces to help." Korra said getting straight to the point.

'That's it? No clever word play? Guess I'm going to need to step in… again.' Naruto thought.

"I'm very concerned by what's happening down there, but I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal water tribe manners." Raiko said.

"Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the water tribe! He lied his way onto the northern throne!" Korra argued.

"Mr. President the Republic is already involved in this conflict. The North attacked our Cultural Center last night." Varrick added.

"Believe me, we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice." Raiko said.

"The people responsible? Who else would it be, but the Northerners?" Korra argued.

"Well a couple of people, like the triads, extremists and racists." Naruto said.

"Naruto. Not helping." Korra said narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"My apologize, but if I could step in. I think we're going about this all wrong. We're talking about what to next, but we're not talking about what's happening in the city." Naruto said making everyone look at him with confusion. "Look, we can go about saying who did it and negotiate on what to do, but we're forgetting about the people. Varrick was right about the conflict reaching Republic City, but it wasn't start by the damage done to the Cultural Center. We have people who immigrated from both the North and South tribes here along with those of North and South descent, so we already had conflict here to start with. Now that the Cultural Center has been attacked, everyone's suspicions lie upon the North which will increase conflicts, including riots, which would not only look bad for the city and rest of the population, but also on you President Raiko." Naruto explained.

"The kid's right Mr. President." Varrick agreed. Varrick felt very proud of Naruto for his smart response.

"I see what you're doing Blonde Devil, but I just can't send in troops to assist the South, it will make the North think I am favoring the South over them." Raiko argued.

"True, but doing nothing to assist anyone will earn you even more negative opinions from both tribes." Naruto said. Raiko hated to admit it, but Naruto was right. "Now I'm not saying that you should send in the troops, but no one said delivering supplies would get people to feel distasteful towards you. The North is already supplied, but the South is a different story. The North had already taken their supplies before the war even started. Supplying them will earn you credibility with the South and the North will not see it as much of a threat." Naruto said.

"True, but what do you think I should supply them with?" Raiko asked.

"Well food and other provisions for one. In fact, Varrick has been developing a new line of camo gear." Naruto said.

"I have? I mean, I have! Perfect for snowy weather!" Varrick said.

"I see. Alright, I understand and agree. Alright, I'll assist the South in supplying them with the necessities." Raiko agreed.

"That's all we wanted Mr. President." Naruto said with a bow. Korra stared at Naruto with shock at how good he was in negotiation.

"I shall also work with Unalaq for a diplomatic solution." Raiko said.

"Understood Mr. President; that will help with earning some of the trust with the North as well." Naruto said.

"This meeting is over." Raiko said as he stood up. Naruto, Korra and Varrick then left the office and headed outside the building.

"Oh, um, Mr. President, do you mind if I ask you a little bit of a personal favor." Naruto said.

"I shall pardon you for your past crimes." Raiko said.

"Thank you Mr. President." Naruto thanked the President with a bow as he left with Korra and Varrick. "Well that went way better than I expected." Naruto said. Varrick then suddenly wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Naruto my boy, you just not only helped the South, but my business as well! I could just adopt you!" Varrick said with a grin.

"I just still wish that we could send troops to the South to help." Korra said still not feeling satisfied.

"Well you can't think of everything as a fight. You got to take baby steps." Naruto said. "I mean I want to see your uncle lose too Korra, but we need to take time and think things over. It's not easy to persuade people, even when they're on your side."

"The kid's right; and at least the South will get something out of this." Varrick agreed.

"I guess you guys are right." Korra said. The three then made it outside of the building. "I'm going to go see Mako."

"Alright. Tell No Fun Jr. I said hi." Naruto said. Korra put a hand over her outh as she giggled. She then hugged Naruto surprising her.

"Thank you." Korra thanked the blonde. Naruto smiled and returned the hug.

"No problem." Naruto said. Korra then separated from him and left leaving Naruto and Varrick alone. Naruto watched her retreating form as then Varrick suddenly nudged Naruto's arm as he had a grin on his face.

"Not bad, Romeo." Varrick said.

"What? She's with Mr. Personality, remember?" Naruto said.

"Yes, but if you ask me, they're on a trip to Splitsville, so you just might get your dream girl after all. You just need to hang in there. No come on!" Varick said as he started leading Naruto to his ship.

**Later, at Varrick's ship**

"So we'll still be helping the South even though we're not sending troops to them." Bolin said.

"Got to take it slow, ya know?" Naruto said.

"And Korra's okay with this?" Bolin asked.

"From what I can tell, yes and no. She's happy that we're sending supplies, but she's impatient and worried about not sending the United Forces to assist her people and I can see why since the last thing anyone wants is to see their kind hurt, even when they're supposed to be the neutral mediator. She'll probably be soon to tell us about not waiting any longer and to send the troops out now" Naruto said.

"You should listen to the kid; he knows how everyone thinks just by looking them in the eye. It's spooky!" Varrick, who was blindfolded, said as he was about to fire an arrow from his bow. As he shot the arrow, it sped towards the target, only for it to almost hit Asami, who was coming up to the cockpit with Korra. Lucky for her, Korra pulled her away from the arrow's range and lucky for Varrick, he hit the target; not on the bull's-eye, but it didn't really matter to him. Varrick took off his blindfold and saw Asami and Korra looking at him. "Oh hello." Varrick greeted them before turning to Bolin. "See! I told you I can do it." Varrick said.

"Sorry I ever doubted you." Bolin said.

'Yeah, but not completely I bet.' Naruto thought as he looked at the other arrows scatter near the target that missed their mark.

"We can't wait for the President to act. We need those troops now." Korra said with a serious look.

"See, I told ya." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You know her so well." Bolin said. Korra just raised an eyebrow in confusion at what the two were talking about.

"Anyway, I have my own problems as well; my company's about to go under. I need to find a way to make some sails." Asami said.

"I'll get the peppers." Naruto said walking off with Zhu Li, who had Varrick's bow in her hands. Korra and Asami were confused at this.

"What the kid means is that he's getting the essentials along with Zhu Li for me to enter my Idea Storm." Varrick said.

"Don't ask, just watch." Naruto said as he brought over a plate of red peppers with Zhu Li bringing in a pull up set and something to tie Varrick to the pole.

"You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Industries stays at the forefront of imagination/innovation or imagivation! That's trademarked, pal!" Varrick said. Naruto just extended the plate to Varrick who grabbed one of the peppers. "Brain work requires increased circulation." Varrick said as he ate the pepper making his entire face turn red. "Let's Do This!" Varrick shouted. Once Zhu Li wrapped ankle harnesses to Varrick's ankles, Varrick jumped onto the pull up bar and clipped his harness to the bar as he then hung upside down. "Okay, here come the ideas." Varrick said as Zhu Li prepared to write them down. "Fast and furious. Pink. Mint. Lemon. Tea. Radio... for pets! Uh, hand shoes." Varrick said multiple random words as half of his face turned red from the blood rushing to it. "Hold on a tick. We don't need the President to go to the South. We just need the troops! Let's go straight to them! If there's one thing I know about troops. It's that they love fighting!"

"Fighting is fun." Naruto said with a sly smile as he scratched his chin remembering all the fights he had gotten into in the past.

"I know general Iroh. He'll be willing to help us." Korra said.

"A man on the inside; perfect! And you need to sell some mecha-tanks! I know some people who need them! We'll ship 'em south!"

"Perfect! You'll be making money for your company and you'll be helping to defeat Unalaq." Korra said with a smile.

"It's true. If you can't make money during a war, you just can't flat out make money!" Varrick said.

"It's dangerous on the seas right now, but I'm willing to try if you are." Asami said with a smile.

"It'll be crazy-risky… but I love crazy-risky!" Varrick said with a huge smile.

"You're not the only one." Naruto said with a smirk.

"End Storm!" Varrick exclaimed as he flipped off the bar and landed perfectly on his feet like a cat. "Zhu Li, get those ideas to research and development. I want prototypes by next week!" Varrick ordered as Zhu Li nodded and left.

"I don't understand why it's so hard to get Republic City to support the South." Korra said.

"Well that's an easy one. It's called the United Republic. All ethnicity from all nations come here and unite as one. If there's any sign of favoritism then that'll cause some problems within the city. You're not the only one who is supposed to be expected to remain neutral Korra." Naruto said.

"I guess you're right." Korra said.

"Either way, you don't have to worry about that. I'm already working on that. As soon as people see this!" Varrick said gesturing to his mover.

"A movie projector?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"A mo… a movie projector… I like it! It sounds way better than a mover!" Varrick said with a huge grin.

"How'd you come up with that?" Asami asked as she, Korra and Bolin looked at him. Naruto cupped his chin as he thought about it.

"I don't know… it just came to me." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyway, with this movie projector, I'm already liking the name, people will be lining up to fight Unalaq! Zhu Li! Do the, uh, the thing." Varrick said. Zhu Li then turned the projector on to show a movie of Northern Water Tribe soldiers. Korra stared at it with surprise while Naruto raised an eyebrow to it.

"Don't freak out; it's not real." Bolin said to the two.

"I had a fil crew document the entire Northern Invasion." Varrick said as they all watched the movie.

"Smart Varrick." Naruto complimented with a smile.

"I know." Varrick said with a smug smile as he crossed his arms. Suddenly an image of Eska looking at the film crew in confusion scared the living daylights out of Bolin and Naruto.

"NO!" Bolin screamed as he covered his line of sight from the picture while Naruto flinch as he gritted his teeth in disgust. "Sorry, I keep doing that." Bolin said feeling like a fool.

"And now I'm scarred for life." Naruto said with a tired expression.

"We're going to cut this footage together with scenes of our super star Bolin here who'll be playing a Southern Water Tribe hero, battling the evil Unalaq. Nobody will root for the North after they see 'The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South!'" Varrick said gesturing to Bolin who went into a heroic pose as he flexed his biceps.

"I'm Nuktuk! What do you think?" Bolin said.

"Just don't forget your friends, family and the little people." Naruto said with a dull look.

**At the Southern Air Temple**

Tenzin was busy trying to teach his son on how to tame and train a lemur, but Meelo loved the little creature too much as he awarded him for not obeying him.

"Hey Tenzin! We got mail!" Bumi shouted.

"Yey! Mail! Come on Poki." Meelo said as he and his pet lemur Poki headed towards the rest of the family with Tenzin in tow.

"What's the message say?" Tenzin asked.

"Let's see… it's from Republic City." Bumi then suddenly gasped, alarming everyone. "Oh… oh no, this is awful!"

"What is it?" Kya asked.

"They misspelled air in Southern Air Temple. That's pretty sloppy if you ask me." Bumi said.

"Forget about the typo and just read the message Bumi." Tenzin said.

"Let's see. Dear Southern Air Temple, we feel that we needed to inform you that at the incident of the Cultural Center attack we have discovered… oh my goodness... they misspelled air twice!"

"Would you please ignore the typos?!" Tenzin said.

"Sorry. Anyway it says something about a new airbender, they even sent pictures." Bumi said holding the letter in one hand and pictures in the other.

"What?!" Tenzin said with shock as he grabbed the letter.

"Look, here are the pictures. Although he doesn't look like your regular airbender. They said he was a criminal named Naruto the Blonde Devil, but he was officially pardoned after a meeting with the President of Republic City and he's friends with Korra, so he's on our side!" Bumi said as he showed everyone pictures of a blonde using airbending, helping with the incident and a few with Korra.

"I don't believe it." Tenzin said with shock as he stared at Naruto's picture.

"He's… kind of cute." Jinora said making everyone look at her. "Um, I mean, he looks kind of suspicious."

"I call dibs!" Ikki said as she then narrowed her eyes at Jinora who looked at her dully.

"Oh dear." Tenzin said as he sighed. "Although…" Tenzin proceeded to look at a picture of Naruto and Korra. "To think that there could be more airbenders out there besides us."

"You shouldn't get your hopes up Tenzin. Bumi just said that he was a criminal so you should be wary." Kya said.

"Yes, I know, but it seems that he is well acquainted with Korra so there might not be much to worry about." Tenzin said looking at the pictures.

**Later, on general Iroh's boat**

Naruto and Korra traveled to general Iroh's boat.

"You know you don't have to follow me everywhere." Korra said.

"I made a promise and I'm not going back on it." Naruto said. "Besides, hanging out with Varrick for too long can effect a man negatively."

"Glad to see you don't worship him so strongly." Korra teased with a smirk.

"I don't worship him; I respect him." Naruto said with a small glare. After finding the ship, Korra and Naruto traveled up to its main deck to meet general Iroh.

"Korra, hello; and I see you brought the new airbender." Iroh said.

"Naruto." Naruto introduced himself as he extended his hand.

"It's nice to officially meet you Blonde Devil." Iroh said with a smile.

"So you know who I am. May I ask why you are okay with me being in your presence?" Naruto asked.

"You helped saved lives and it seems you are well acquainted with Avatar Korra, so I have nothing to fear." Iroh said.

"How can anyone fear someone who looks like him?" Korra teased with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Hey! I can be menacing when I want to be." Naruto argued.

"Thank you for seeing me general Iroh." Korra thanked the general. Naruto glared at her for ignoring him.

"What can I do?" Iroha asked with a smile.

"The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the President is refusing to give the order. So I decided to come to you directly." Korra said. General Iroh then cupped his chin as he was in a thinking pose.

"I see. Well… suppose I were to take the fleet South on some routine training maneuvers and let's say we were to accidently run into a hostile Northern blockade. We would have no choice but to defend ourselves." Iroh said.

"I guess you wouldn't." Korra said with a smile.

"It is the liberty of everyone to defend themselves." Naruto said. Naruto then smelled something familiar. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Korra asked turning to the blonde.

"We got company." Naruto said as he turned to the door making Korra and Iroh turn to see President Raiko.

"Uh oh." Korra said quietly.

"Swapping old war stories?" Raiko said as he made his way to them.

"Mr. President." Iroh greeted his superior with a salute.

"I hope you're not planning to take military action without an order from your commander in chief." Raiko said with a stern look.

"Of course not sir." Iroh said.

"Good, because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say so you'll be court marshalled. Am I clear?" Raiko threatened.

"Crystal… sir." Iroh said.

"Can't you say something that'll convince him otherwise?" Korra whispered to Naruto.

"Sadly no, the best I could do is stay silent since he would most likely threaten to erase my pardon. I'm afraid I can't say anything at this point." Naruto whispered back.

"Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again." Raiko said to Korra with his stern look. Korra was miffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "And you Blonde Devil, you-"

"Hey leave him out of this! He had nothing to do with this, it was all my idea, so don't go accusing Naruto. He's just here because he has to stand by my side so don't go blaming him." Korra said with a stern look on her face and a steely gaze. Naruto blushed that Korra had just defended her.

"Hm." Raiko just responded as he turned towards Iroh. "As you were general Iroh." Raiko then left with his aids with Korra glaring at his back.

"I Hate That Guy!" Korra shouted.

"Now you know why I dislike authority." Naruto said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry… my hands are officially tied." Iroh said.

"Don't worry about; we'll still find a way to beat Unalaq, even if we have to go against the law." Naruto said with a grin as he punched his palm with excitement.

"No, bad Naruto, we're not doing that." Korra said.

"Just say 'no' next time. I'm not a dog." Naruto said with a dull look.

"But you should talk to the fire lord, my mother and grandfather have always been good friends to the avatar and the southern water tribe, I'm sure they'll be willing to help." Iroh said with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you general." Korra thanked the general. She then noticed Naruto was rubbing his chin as he had a thinking expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering who snitched on us. I mean the president couldn't have just came strolling along and visit the general here without knowing what's up. I mean he didn't look surprised to see you here so he knew what we were up to." Naruto said.

"He's got a point." Iroh said.

"The only thing I don't understand is who would snitch on us? The only ones who knew about it were Bolin, Asami, Varrick and Zhu li. Bolin and Asami wouldn't rat out Korra because they're her good friends and they wouldn't go behind her back. Varrick wouldn't say a thing since he wants the same thing Korra wants, but with his main desire being to profit from it, and Zhu li wouldn't because she's Varrick's assistant and wouldn't go behind his back, plus you couldn't even get her to talk unless you threatened Varrick's life." Naruto said.

"Then who else would have known about your plan?" Iroh wondered. Naruto then noticed the look of shock on Korra's face that turned into anger as she went to the door, opened it and when she went through it she slammed the door behind her.

"I think Korra just found out." Naruto said.

**At a studio**

"Wouldn't I be cold wearing this outfit in the snow?" Bolin asked referring to his outfit for the movie which was light blue shorts with fur lining, boots with fur lining, and a fur coat that exposed his torso with a necklace that had two curved fangs and the center; he also held a fake club.

"Bah! Nuktuk is never cold!" Varrick said with his arms crossed. Bolin then noticed a red haired woman he remembered seeing in the South Pole named Ginger.

"Oo~ Hey, Ginger." Bolin said with a smile. Ginger walked next to Varrick as she turned like a diva with her hair bouncing. She wore a short light blue top that had fur lining at the collar with three individual feather-like fur tied to the collar and exposed her stomach, a light blue skirt with fur lining that stopped at her knees, black wrapping around her forearms, boots and a water tribe necklace.

"How about that, huh? (He's referring to her hair) It's the latest product in my very manageable hair line. Varri-dye!" Varrick said with a grin. "We get some shots of her using it before Unalaq kidnaps her and I guarantee we sell a million cases week one!"

Suddenly Korra, riding Naga came in making everyone turn to her.

"Bolin, I need you to watch Naga while I'm gone." Korra said as she jumped off Naga and made her way to Bolin.

"Where are you going?" Bolin asked.

"Fire Nation. I'm going to try and get them to help the South." Korra said. Suddenly Naruto dashed into the room using his airbending to increase her speed and then used it to stop next to Korra.

"Sorry I was late, but man is your polar bear dog fast." Naruto said, but then he noticed the outfit Bolin was wearing. "What the hell is that?" Naruto questioned feeling a bit disturbed.

"It's my new outfit for the movie. I'm Nuktuk!" Bolin said as he posed valiantly. "Not bad, huh?" Bolin said with a smile. Naruto just blinked and stood silent for a moment before he turned to Varrick.

"You got any barf bags here?" Naruto asked.

"You're mean." Bolin said with a pout.

"Varrick, I need a boat." Korra said.

"What happened to general Iroh?" Varrick asked.

"Someone snitched to the President." Naruto said.

"Who?" Bolin asked.

"Ask her." Naruto said pointing at Korra with his thumb.

"I think it was Mako." Korra said with a glare.

"Super cop? Well should have seen that coming." Naruto said with a dull look and his arms crossed.

"There's no way Mako would have told… right?" Bolin said.

"He's a rookie who swore his duty to his superiors, I think it's pretty obvious that it's him." Naruto said. Bolin felt sad because Naruto was most likely right about his brother. Korra then suddenly ran out of the building. "Glare Meister better get a punch from Korra for this." Naruto said, but then he noticed a look from Bolin. "Sorry dude, forgot he was your brother." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's cool." Bolin said. Naruto was about to leave, but then he saw Mamoru pop his head out of his duffle bag that was still tied to Naga's saddle.

"Have you been sleeping in there this entire time?" Naruto asked. Mamoru yipped a 'yes' to his blonde partner. "Oh." Naruto then turned to Bolin. "Bolin so you think-"

"Already on it, just go." Bolin said.

"Thanks." Naruto thanked the earthbender as he then raced after Korra 'hoping' she didn't break Mako's bones and pound his face; and he used the term hope loosely.

**Later at the police station**

Korra kicked the door to the room where Mako was stationed as she saw her boyfriend and glared at him.

"You ratted me out to the president!" Korra shouted as she stomped towards Mako. Naruto made it to see Korra making her way to Mako.

"Korra, let me explain." Mako said, but then he noticed Naruto making his way to them. "What is he doing here?!" Mako shouted standing up as he pointed at Naruto.

"Sup Wonder Boy." Naruto greeted him with his hands in his pockets. The three heard laughter making them turn to see Lu and Gang, two detectives with massive egos, busting their guts at Naruto's nickname for Mako.

"Wonder Boy! Brilliant!" Gang, the tall one, said.

"Ignoring Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there; why'd you rat us out?" Naruto asked with a glare.

"Naruto, I got this!" Korra said holding her hand up to halt him and his words. "Mako, explain to me why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?!" Korra demanded answers as she slammed her hand on the desk and placed her other on her hip.

"Look, the president of the Republic asked me a direct question." Mako said.

"And staying silent wasn't an option?" Naruto asked acting like a smartass again.

"I got this!" Korra said.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Mako asked.

"You betrayed me and my family!" Korra shouted. Korra then suddenly kicked the desk with some added airbending, sending it in front of Chief Beifong's doors. Naruto whistled at the sight.

'I did always did like a woman with fire in soul.' Naruto thought.

"**That's always been your type." **A low and deep voice spoke making Naruto look around to notice nothing and apparently no one heard it as they all stared at Korra.

'What the hell? Is this in my head or something?!' Naruto thought, but then he shook his mind off it and returned his sights to Korra and Mako.

"Enough!" Mako shouted. "Look I have a job to do! I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!"

'And now he's in the dog house.' Naruto thought as he looked at Korra with worry.

"Well I have a job to do too! Only it seems like you're always standing in the way of me getting it done!" Korra shouted back.

"Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!" Mako shouted. Naruto and Korra looked at Mako with shock.

"So what? Are you breaking up with me?" Korra asked with a hint of sadness. Mako didn't look her in the eyes as he stayed silent for a moment before he answered.

"Yeah… I guess I am." Mako said as he turned his gaze to her. Naruto looked at Mako with shock before he turned to Korra. Korra had sad eyes for a moment and then she left the room with tears in her eyes.

Naruto looked at the opened doors with a concerned and worried expression on his face. Sure, Naruto wanted them to break up so he could have a chance with Korra, but he never wanted to see Korra be sad and cry; and now that he's seen it, he never wanted to see it again. Naruto then gritted his teeth and tightened his fist as he then turned and glared fiercely at Mako. Mako may have been a brave man, but seeing Naruto's angry look on his face unnerved him; and now he felt as if some dark and dangerous energy coming from him.

"You baka." Naruto said.

"What?"

"Idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, butt out, this was between me and Korra! It's our problem!" Mako yelled back.

"Between your relationship, true, but not what's going down in the South! It's a war Mako! People were counting for back up and you threw that hope out the window!"

"What was I supposed to do?!"

"Not snitched! You not only betrayed your friend, but someone who was also your girlfriend at the time!"

"You don't get it!"

"I don't have to! I have a saying! Those who go against their orders are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower than scum!"

"I don't want to hear any of that crap from you! You never worked with the law, so you don't understand it!" Mako yelled as he glared at Naruto.

"Oh I understand it, but believe it or not I understand war even better!" Naruto yelled back with his own glare. "War is hell Mako. It's horrible for the soldiers, but it's even worse for those who live innocently on the place of battle. Do you even know what happens during this crap? People are killed, tortured, brainwashed and even raped! People are suffering over there! When war between two idiots happen and people are for it, then I would understand, but this war's outcome is the fate of people's freedom! People who were being pushed around and you were witness to it! All you could have done was kept silent, but instead you just squealed which now means that there is no help coming to those people who need it! How the hell are you going to sleep at night knowing that because of you not keeping your mouth shut, a race is suffering and watching their fellow people getting harmed or even worse?!"

Mako stared at Naruto in shock as he was now feeling guilty.

"I was just doing my job." Mako said with one final glare.

"And who here respects you for doing that?" Naruto asked with his own glare. Mako's eyes widen a bit at Naruto's response. Mako then looked down to the ground feeling a sense of shame. "That's what I thought." Naruto said. The blonde then left the room and headed out to leave. Naruto walked down the hall, but then he noticed Korra leaning against the wall near the door. "Oh… Korra." Naruto was now worried that she might feel even more saddened and angry about his and Mako's exchange of words. "I'm sorry if you heard all that."

"It's fine." Korra said. Korra then got off the wall and turned to leave. Naruto had a concerned look on his face as he then followed her.

Lin saw the whole argument between Naruto and Mako as she now had a shocked face.

"Mind if I ask how this all started?" Lin asked Mako.

"I broke up with the Avatar." Mako said turning to her.

"You got off easy." Chief Beifong said crossing her arms. "You should have seen Air Temple Island when Tenzin broke up with me." Lin said with a smirk.

"Well I still feel that it's worse for me." Mako said.

"Why's that?" Lin asked.

"I think I sent Korra into the arms of a criminal." Mako said looking at the exposed entrance.

"Oh. That does sound pretty bad." Lin said.

**Later at the docks**

Naruto followed Korra to the docks where a worker for Varrick gave her the boat. After the worker left, Korra sat at the edge of the docks with her feet dangling off the edge. Naruto then walked by her and sat next to her. They both stayed silent as they stared at the murky ocean. Naruto turned to see that Korra was still crying. Naruto wanted to hug her, but he felt that that wouldn't help. Naruto looked to the side as he decided on what was the next best thing.

"You know… you can tell me anything right now if you want. I'll listen." Naruto said.

"I just don't understand why he would betray me. I mean, my family along with the rest of the South are out there fighting a war and he ratted me out just because of a job!" Korra said as she cried more.

"Well that's one of the reasons why I don't like the law that much. It usually leads to crap like this. I mean I'm okay with it because it keeps anarchy from being the dominate way of the world, but sometimes it brings more harm onto people with on a few occasions hurting more people then they have saved." Naruto said.

"That's just it! Isn't saving lives what's important to people like Mako?!" Korra said.

"Mako's a good guy. I bet he wants to help, but… you know what screw it, I'm just talking crap that's not helping. Korra in this world even if people care for others a community usually looks out for themselves." Naruto said.

"As much as I want to punch you and say that it's not true… I have to admit that you're right." Korra said. Korra looked into the water with her tears still falling from her eyes.

"You can still punch me if that'll make you smile." Naruto said. Korra couldn't help, but giggle at Naruto's words.

"Are you some sort of masochist?" Korra asked with a small smile.

"You aren't the first to ask that." Naruto said.

"Who was?"

"My reflection." Naruto said. Korra laughed at that. "Glad I could make you smile." Naruto said with a smile of his own.

"It helps that you're here, but you know you don't have to stay with me." Korra said.

"Korra, if I didn't want to be here then people would think that you were talking to some sort of imaginary friend." Naruto said with a smile making Korra smile. "I can't say much now, but I want you to know that even though we've only known each other for a few days… I'm glad that I got to meet you Korra… and that you were my first friend." Naruto confessed. Korra blushed at Naruto's kind words, but then she noticed his last choice of words.

"Your first friend? Didn't you make other friends when you were younger?" Korra asked.

"A few, but… they ended on a bad note… and ever since then I've been afraid to make anymore." Naruto said looking into the water. Korra looked at Naruto with concerned, sad eyes. "Ever since I met you for some reason I just wanted to follow, ya know? I don't know why, but I wanted this. Being next to you." Naruto said blushing as he looked down to the side. Korra blushed as she heard Naruto's words. Naruto then turned to her and said. "Korra… I don't know about the rest, but I promise you that no matter what happens, I'll be by your side through all of thi-" Naruto was then suddenly interrupted as Korra slammed her lips against his own. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, but then closed them as he cupped Korra's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

The kiss last for what felt like hours, but was really minutes. The two had then separated and looked at each other's eyes.

"Um… does this mean…" Naruto started.

"I'm… not sure…" Korra said.

"Eh, works for me." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. Naruto and Korra then locked lips again as they made out, enjoying every second. After making out for a while, they separated once again. Naruto leaned in again, but Korra stopped his lips with her index finger.

"Hold it Lover Boy, I have to go." Korra said with a smile.

"Right." Naruto said with a bit of embarrassed smile and a red blush. Korra and Naruto stood up and the two headed towards the boat. Korra jumped in the boat and when she saw Naruto was about to jump in, she stopped him.

"Naruto, I think I should go to the Fire Nation alone." Korra said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. Korra nodded in confirmation. "Well I don't like you being alone, but I'll respect my new girlfriend's wishes." Naruto said with a smile.

"You think that I'm your girlfriend?" Korra asked with a smirk.

"Oh~ so does the water princess need a little convincing?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he leaned closer to Korra.

"Just buy me some ramen when I get back and I'll think about it." Korra said with a smirk.

"Deal." Naruto said standing up straight. Korra and Naruto then stared into each other's eyes as they smiled at one another. "I'll see you when you get back." Naruto said.

"It's a date." Korra said as she started the engine. Korra then sped off towards the Fire Nation leaving Naruto at the docks. As Naruto saw her ride off, he couldn't contain himself anymore as he suddenly jumped into the air with his fist pumped high into the sky.

"YATTA! I Got My Dream Girl! Yes!" Naruto cheered as he started to break dance on the docks. Korra heard him and saw his little dance that made her giggle as she blushed.

"I already can't wait to come back." Korra said to herself as she looked straight ahead.

**Later, at Varrick's movie studio**

Naruto headed back inside as he saw Varrick and his film crew finish filming a scene. Naruto headed towards Varrick, who was sitting in his director's chair.

"Hey Varrick, how was the first day's shooting?" Naruto asked his old friend.

"Great!" Varrick exclaimed with vigor. Varrick then noticed the big smile on Naruto's face. "Oh~ something good happen today?" Varrick asked with a smirk.

"Did something happen?" Bolin asked as he made his way to them. "How was Mako? Are he and Korra okay?"

"Well No Fun Jr. is doing… good… I think... but him and Korra are done." Naruto answered.

"So Mako and Korra broke up? Aw man, that's too bad." Bolin said.

"So who ended it?" Varrick asked leaning back in his chair with his arm on the top of it.

"Sir Tall, Dark and Brooding." Naruto said.

"And let me guess. You're so happy because you and the Avatar hit it off!" Varrick said with excitement.

"Well I comforted her, then I said some things and then next thing I know, she puts her lips to mine and then we started making out… twice." Naruto said.

"No~" Bolin said in shock.

"Well done my boy!" Varrick said with a grin as he slapped Naruto's back. "I have been planning out names for your future children. What do you think of Varrick Jr. for your first son?" Varrick said with a grin.

"Tempting, but I've always wanted to name my first son Shinachiku." Naruto said.

"Bamboo? Not as good as Varrick Jr., but future Uncle Varrick likes it!" Varrick said with a grin.

"Can I be Uncle Bolin? Please!" Bolin begged on his knees.

"Yeah sure. I bet my son would love knowing his Uncle Bolin, Uncle Varrick, Aunt Asami, Aunt Zhu Li, and even Uncle Slappy." Naruto said.

"Uncle Slappy? Who's that?" Varrick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mako?" Bolin asked with half lidded eyes.

"Mako." Naruto said with a smile.

"Nice. It would be a grand achievement for a child to slap an Uncle." Varrick said.

"You know my hopes for the future so well." Naruto said with a smile, but then suddenly his eyes widen as he saw an image of Korra fighting a dark spirit.

"Yes I do!" Varrick said proudly, but then he noticed that Naruto's breathing was increasing. "Hey kid, what's wrong?" Varrick asked.

Naruto suddenly held his head as he saw Korra's eyes glow as she tried surrounding the dark spirit with golden water.

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" Bolin asked. Naruto's breathing increased as he started to sweat. Suddenly he saw Korra send fire at the charging spirit, only for the spirit to slam into her as the two then went into the water. Naruto then stopped breathing for a moment before he then fainted onto the floor. "Naruto!"

"Get a medic here, stat!" Varrick shouted. Bolin bent down next to Naruto and grabbed his shoulders as he shook him a bit.

"Naruto, can you hear me? What happened? Wake up man!" Bolin said, but the blonde stayed unconscious. "Naruto!"

**In a dark place**

Naruto groaned as he felt his backside become wet. Naruto cracked open his eyes to see a ceiling high up in the sky. Naruto looked to the side to see he was in some kind of sewer.

"What the hell?" Naruto questioned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"**It's about time you finally came."** A voice spoke. Naruto looked up to see a giant fox with nine tails.

"… Holy shit… I'm dead aren't I?" Naruto said in shock.

"**No, baka." **Kurama said.

"Baka… that's what I and… who the hell are you?" Naruto questioned.

"**Let's just say I'm an old friend." **The giant fox said.

"… Are you by any chance Mamoru's father?" Naruto asked. "Wait what the am I saying? You're A Giant Fox With Nine Tails With Giant Fangs! If you eat me then you're going to have bad indigestion because I won't go down without a fight." Naruto said with a glare as he got in his airbending pose.

"**I don't have time to play with you gaki, or is the life of your girlfriend not important to you?" **The fox said.

"You know what happened to Korra? Tell me!" Naruto ordered.

"**What's the magic word?" **The fox said.

"Fuck you." Naruto said with a glare.

"**You're even a bigger pain in the ass then your original self." **The fox said with a glare.

"Original self? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"**Look, I don't have much time because I don't want to sit my ass here any longer, but your girlfriend is fine, but you need to go to the Southern Air Temple. Find that bald mamma's boy Tenzin and learn the original ways of airbending from him. Korra will meet you there." **The fox said.

"How do you know all that? And who are you?" Naruto asked.

"**Sorry, but that's all the time we have. Sayonara kit." **The fox said as a bright light consumed Naruto.

**In Varrick's movie studio**

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as he sat up. He looked around to see that he scared the beejebas out of everyone around him. Naruto then turned to Varrick. "Varrick, I need a ride." Naruto said.

"What kind of ride?" Varrick asked.

**At the top of Varrick's yacht**

In the control room, Varrick, with Naruto and Zhu Li next to him with Naruto holding his duffle bag and with Mamoru on his head, pressed a button that led to a hatch on the deck to open as a hot air balloon came out of it.

"What better way for an airbender to travel then through the air!" Varrick said with a grin.

"Thanks Varrick." Naruto said.

"Anytime kid. Just remember that I'll still be hear waiting for you." Varrick said with a smile.

"I know." Naruto said. Naruto extended his hand to Varrick for him to shake, but as Varrick instead hugged the blonde, shocking him, but the blonde smiled and returned the hug. The two the separated from their 'manly' hug.

"Now go find this mamma's boy, learn how to be an even better airbender, and get your girl back!" Varrick ordered.

"Yes sir!" Naruto said with a salute as he then dashed down towards the deck. Varrick and Zhu Li watched from the control room's window to see Naruto jump in the balloon's basket and start it up. Once the balloon made it into the air, Naruto started to head straight for the Southern Air Temple; thank goodness he collected maps.

"Our boy is growing up Zhu Li." Varrick said with a smile as a tear formed in his eye.

"He sure is sir." Zhu Li said with a smile. She always like Naruto. He wasn't one of those people who were weirded out or afraid of her, but he also talked to her like a normal human being unlike Varrick. As Varrick wiped his tear away, a thought came to his head.

"Zhu Li! Take a note! The day Naruto becomes famous make action figures of him and Korra. The kid's will just beg their parents to buy them." Varrick ordered.

"Yes sir." Zhu Li said writing the note down on her notepad.

**With Naruto**

Naruto stared towards the sky with a determined look on his face.

"I'll be there Korra. I just hope you will too." Naruto said as he continued his journey with only his foxy partner by his side.

End of Chapter 1

Finally! I've been wanting to post this up ever since I read Engineer4Ever's The Tides of Change, which is one of the best stories I've ever read. I started this in 2014 when the third season premiered, but I had some computer problems later on which led to me waiting until 2015 to get the story back.

Anyway I'd like to thank you all for choosing to read my story and I hope you'll continue to read future chapters of this story. So thank you for giving me a chance and all and I'd like to wish you a good day.

Takeshi1225, out!


	2. Naruto to the rescue!

Naruto the Airbender Extraordinaire

**Chapter 2: Airbender meets Airbenders! Naruto to the rescue!**

Naruto flew all the way towards the Eastern Air Temple. Apparently when he got to the Southern Air Temple, Tenzin and his family had left to the Eastern Air Temple, which annoyed him greatly; and the fact that everyone was bugging him with excited questions since they knew he was an airbender because of a letter that was sent to his fellow airbenders. He was busy reading a book about the temple. He was kind of interested, but when he saw the treasures that the temple had, he became very interested.

"Am I really going to steal from a place that my ancestors considered spiritual and beauty divined?" Naruto asked himself. "Eh, new generation, different lifestyle." Naruto said with a shrug. He then noticed what looked like the temple in the distance. "Show time, I guess." Naruto said as he placed the book back into his duffle bag. Naruto saw Mamoru sleeping on the floor. "Lazy little bastard." Naruto said with a smirk.

**Near Eastern Air Temple**

Naruto parked the blimp a little away from the air temple so he wouldn't be spotted. He wasn't sure how the people would react if they saw him land in front of them so he decided to land a little away from the people's line of sight. After waking Mamoru so the fox kit could hide within the bag, he made his way up the mountain towards the Eastern Air Temple.

**Eastern Air Temple**

Naruto had made it to the temple and looked around as he saw some acolytes. Naruto decided to sneak around the temple seeing as he doesn't want to get spotted and be bombarded with questions from acolytes again. No doubt they would go insane over there being another airbender who isn't related to Avatar Aang like the others did.

As Naruto sneaked into the temple, he decided to search around and 'check out' the ancient artifacts.

Naruto managed to find some ancient vases and jewelry in some of the rooms he explored. He 'borrowed' some of the jewelry, figuring no one would use them, as he explored more of the temple. As he continued to travel, he passed by a door which made him stop in his tracks as he walked back towards it. Naruto then noticed a name carved onto the door.

Mito.

'Wait a minute. This is my great, great grandma's name.' Naruto thought as he then entered the room. He saw that it was a regular room, but then he noticed a book on a table. He grabbed it and opened it to see strange things he never heard of or seen before. 'Shinobi? Jutsu? Uzumaki? What the hell is this?' Naruto questioned within his mind, but then he noticed a drawing of a necklace with a crystal gem attached to it. 'Wait a minute, isn't that!' Naruto then opened his duffel bag and reached in it as he then grabbed something and took it out to reveal the same necklace.

Naruto then grabbed the book as he read it.

'The necklace of the First Hokage. What's a hokage? And why does it sound so… familiar?' Naruto thought. Naruto then put the necklace inside his pocket as he checked out more of the book, but then he stopped as he saw a drawing of the giant nine tailed fox he saw from his dream back in Republic City.

'Kyuubi no Kitsune?' Nauto thought as he stared at the page. 'One of the nine tailed beasts?' Naruto then closed the book as he stared at its untitled cover. 'This book may prove useful. Plus it is kind of my birth right if you think about it.' Naruto thought. Suddenly something grabbed the book making Naruto look up to see a dragonfly bunny spirit holding it from it's mouth. "What the hell?" Naruto said as he stared at the spirit with surprise.

The dragonfly bunny then flew out the room's window with the book still in it's mouth.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his duffel bag and jumped out the window. Naruto then used his airbending skills to soften his fall as he then dashed after the spirit. As Naruto chased after the spirit, the acolytes saw him chasing after what they saw was a flying book. Among them was Bumi who now thought that he saw everything.

"Oh I can't wait to tell the others about this." Bumi said as he made his way to where his family were.

**With Jinora**

Jinora was playing with several of her new dragonfly bunny spirit friends in the garden as another came to her with a book.

"What's this?" Jinora asked as she grabbed the book from the dragonfly bunny spirit's mouth.

"It's my birth right." Jinora looked up only to gasp in shock as she saw the airbender from Republic city. "I'm guessing you can see the little guys too." Naruto said as he walked up to her. Jinora just nodded dumbly as she blushed in his presence. Naruto then extended his hand to her meaning that he wanted the book back. Jinora then gave him his book as Naruto then opened it to make sure the spirit didn't mess it up; which thankfully it didn't.

"You're the airbender that my family heard about." Jinora said.

"Depends, were there pictures that proved so?" Naruto asked. Jinora answered with a nod. "Then yeah, that was me." Naruto said closing the book.

"Wow." Jinora said looking at him with awe. "So what are you doing here?" Jinora asked.

"Let's just say, you're not the only one who's encountered spirits by themselves." Naruto said.

**With Tenzin and his family**

Tenzin and his family were spending some quality family time when suddenly Bumi walked in.

"You guys won't believe what I had just seen! I just saw a flying book!" Bumi said. Everyone just looked at him with disinterest.

"Really?" Kya said.

"Yep. Oh and I also saw that blonde airbender from Republic City chasing after it. Crazy day, huh?" Bumi said with a smile which gave everyone shocked looks upon their faces.

**With Jinora and Naruto**

"I've never heard of spirits called tailed beasts." Jinora said sitting on the grass as she stared at pictures of creatures called tailed beasts. "I don't even think my father ever heard of these spirits."

"I actually feel like I know them somehow, but I don't think I ever encounter anything relating to them before." Naruto said leaning against a pillar.

"So… are there anymore airbenders out there?" Jinora asked.

"Hm… well… I guess I can spill. From one airbender to another." Naruto said as Jinora listened in carefully. "Yes. In fact there are four other airbenders out there. I should know. I used to live with them." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Wow. More airbenders." Jinora said with amazement.

"So now my question. Is Korra anywhere around here?" Naruto asked.

"No, sorry." Jinora said.

"Dang." Naruto said.

"But you're welcome to stay if you want. I'm sure my dad would want to meet you." Jinora said with a smile.

"Well that giant furball did tell me to meet your father and learn the original ways of airbending." Naruto said as he rubbed his chin with his finger as he started thinking it over, but then he heard Jinora giggle which made him turn to her making her stop and blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just you called a spirit furball and it made me laugh." Jinora said. Naruto laughed at this.

"That's good to hear." Naruto said with a grin which made Jinora smile.

"See, I told you he was here." Naruto and Jinora turned to see Bumi and Tenzin. "And look, Jinora's with him and she has the book he was chasing." Bumi said. Tenzin made his way to Naruto, who got his back off of the pillar.

"So you're Tenzin." Naruto said.

"And you must be the airbender we've heard about from the letter." Tenzin said.

"The one and only I guess." Naruto said as he lift up his fist for a fist bump, but Tenzin just looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "I'm guessing you never head of a fist bump?" Naruto aksed.

"No." Tenzin said.

"Oh." Naruto said putting down his fist.

Naruto and Tenzin just stared at each other for a moment staying silent. The two then examined the other's clothing seeing it to be distasteful to them.

'Well this should be an interesting experience.' Naruto and Tenzin thought.

"Dad, Naruto wanted to ask you to teach him the original ways of airbending." Jinora said.

"So you never learn them?" Tenzin asked Naruto.

"Nah. I mean my dad tried to teach me, but I was always used to airbending my own way." Naruto said with a proud smirk.

"So you made your own way to air bend?" Bumi asked.

"Pretty much." Naruto said with a shrug. "By the way, who's the guy who sort of reminds me of a monkey?" Naruto asked Tenzin making Bumi pout and Jinora giggling at the monkey remark.

"That would be my brother Bumi, and yes, he kind of is like a monkey." Tenzin said. "Anyway, if you wish to learn the original ways of airbending then please follow me." Tenzin said as he turned and left with Naruto, Bumi and Jinora following, but before Naruto and Jinora left they turned to the dragonfly bunny spirits and waved goodbye to them.

**In a concrete training ground**

Tenzin and Naruto stood in the middle of the training ground with Tenzin's family and air acolytes watching in wonder at what this new airbender was capable of.

"So what's the first step?" Naruto asked as he placed his duffelbag on the floor. "Because I know it has nothing to do with bringing the smack down to your enemies." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"No. Airbending is more of a defensive use against enemies. In fact, airbenders usually prefer evasive maneuvers instead of direct contact." Tenzin said.

'A lot of fun that is.' Naruto thought sarcastically with a dull look on his face.

"Now, I believe we should start with the basics." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, or…" Naruto then lift his legs up as he was now floating in a sitting position with his leg over the other and his hands behind his head. "We can skip it and go to the fun stuff. I've always wanted lean how to properly do that air scooter thing." Naruto said with a smile.

"Such mastery of levitation." Tanzin said with amazement.

"Not bad, huh? But check this out." Naruto said as he then shot up into the sky and started flying around. Everyone looked at him in shock, but none more than Tenzin and Jinora.

"You're… you're flying." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, can't you do it?" Naruto asked as he descended as he rested his hands underneath his chin.

"No. No airbender has been able to do this, except for one." Tenzin said.

"Really? Who's the first?" Naruto asked as he landed in front of Tenzin.

"Guru Laghima. He was the one who discovered this ability. For the last forty years of his life, he used his discovery of flight to stay in the air, untethered to the earth itself." Tenzin said.

"So I'm the only living guy who can do this? Nice." Naruto said with a proud smirk.

"I'm very shocked. I actually never believed this ability was even possible. I always thought the ability of flight was just a tall tale." Tenzin said.

"Well I guess I proved you wrong." Naruto said with a cocky attitude. "Oh and by the way, I bet I'm the first who can do this." Naruto said as he moved away from Tenzin and started concentrating on gathering wind around his entire body. The wind started to become fierce and intense and yet controlled, but what was most shocking was that the wind transformed into a dragon made wind. Then in one swift motion, Naruto thrust his hand forward as the wind dragon flew from the direction of his fist. It flew into the sky with a fierce roar and then as it reach high into the sky, Naruto clenched his hand into a fist it exploded into a huge sphere of fierce wind for a few moments before it vanished. "Made up that technique myself." Naruto said with a smirk as he placed his hands on his hips.

Everyone looked at Naruto with shock and awe.

"Wow~" Jinora, Ikki and Meelo said in amazement.

"Incredible." Tenzin said breathlessly as he stared up into the sky.

"So it's obvious that I don't need the basics." Naruto said turning to Tenzin.

"Flashy and impressive moves aren't enough." Tenzin said.

"Oh come on." Naruto said as he then did an underhand swing which led to a blade of wind rode against the floor until it hit a pillar leaving a scar in it. "I know my bending can also be an extension of my body, so let's just get down to the original airbending stuff."

"Well the original airbending 'stuff' as you call it is almost purely defensive." Tenzin said ignoring the fact that Naruto harmed a piece of the temple even though it irritated him.

"Huh… well defense is never usually my thing. I'm more of a man who goes in for the direct approach." Naruto said.

'Just like Korra.' Tenzin thought with some sadness and dread.

"But I guess since a spirit told me to learn this stuff then I guess I got no choice." Naruto said.

"You talked to a spirit?" Tenzin asked with shock.

"Yeah, he told me to come here and I quote 'Find the bald mamma's boy Tenzin and learn the orginal ways of airbending from him'." Naruto said. Bumi then laughed out loud as Kya giggled while Tenzin felt annoyed and disappointed.

"Bald mamma's boy! It fits! Hahahaha!" Bumi said as he continued to laugh.

"Anyway, besides pure defense, what else is there to original airbending?" Naruto asked.

"Well there's meditation." Tenzin said.

"Ah crap." Naruto said with distraught.

"Something wrong?" Tenzin asked not liking Naruto's choice of words, especially in front of his children.

"I'm not really one for meditation." Naruto said.

"And the reason why?"

"Back when I was young I was always considered the energetic, little fast talking, loudmouth idiot who couldn't stay still or keep quiet for more than a minute. In a way, not much has changed." Naruto confessed.

"Sounds like someone we know." Pema said as she, Meelo and Jinora looked at Ikki.

"What?" Ikki questioned as she noticed the looks she was getting from her family.

"Well if you really want to learn the original ways of airbending then you must learn meditation. It is an essential part of airbending." Tenzin said.

"Ah man." Naruto said. Mamoru then came out of the duffel bag and yawned gaining everyone's attention. "You really like sleeping a lot, don't ya Mamoru?" Naruto said.

**Later in the afternoon**

Naruto got the defensive thing down easily since he was so used to using his bending in combat, but when it came to meditation he still was having some problems.

Naruto said sitting in a lotus position as his fists put together in between his legs. He then felt his nose tickle but then he regained concentration. As Naruto concentrated he then felt something climbed onto his head as a tail started tickling his nose. He tried to concentrating, but the tail was too much for him as he then shook his head.

"Son Of A-"

"Please, don't finish that sentence." Tenzin said. Everyone was in a part of the temple (the one where Tenzin's family was staying when Korra came in) as they relaxed while Tenzin observed Naruto's progress while Mamoru tried to advance his best friend's training a bit by trying to mess up his concentration.

"Get off my head you orange rat!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried swatting at Mamoru who jumped off of his head. "How was that?" Naruto asked.

"Better, but still needs work." Tenzin said.

"Damn." Naruto cursed.

"Language." Tenzin said.

"I grew up in the street without a parent or legal guardian for most of my life; get used to the colorful language." Naruto said making Tenzin sigh.

"Maybe we should take a break." Tenzin said.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said standing up and making his way to the nearest table where Tenzin's kids were. As Naruto sat down he sighed as he grabbed his duffel bag, which was placed near the table and reached in to grab a can of soda. After taking it out and opening it, Naruto was about to drink from it, but then he saw Tenzin's kids looking at him with smiles and eyes of wonder. "Uh… hi." Naruto said.

"Hi, I'm Ikki! What's your name? Are you really a criminal? Are you a master airbender? Are there more airbenders out there? Who's the fox? And do you have a girlfriend?" Ikki introduced herself as she then bombarded Naruto with questions.

"Uh, hi. I'm Naruto. Pretty much, but I'm more of an outlaw. I can't really answer that last one with a fact, but in opinion, hell yes. Sadly yes there are others. The fox is my best friend and partner Mamoru. And that last one… hard to say, but let's leave it at most likely." Naruto said answering Ikki's questions as he sipped his can of soda.

"Aw~" Ikki whined at that last one making the other three young benders look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, yeah~ I'm so happy for you." Ikki said with fake joy.

"So now I know the girls of the group, so who are you mini-man?" Naruto asked Meelo.

"I'm no mini-man!" Meelo exclaimed as he puffed out his chest. "I'm a real man!" Suddenly Naruto laughed at this.

"Sorry, it's just you kind of remind me of my stupid older brother." Naruto said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Not that your stupid mini-man."

"I'm not a mini-man! I'm Meelo! And you're going to respect me!" Meelo said with gusto.

"Well it's nice to meet you Meelo." Naruto said.

"You have an older brother? Is he an airbender too?" Jinora asked.

"Yeah, he is." Naruto said remembering his elder brother as he sipped from his soda.

"Wow, do you have any other siblings?" Jinora asked.

"Just a twin sister. I was born before her though!" Naruto said.

"And she's an airbender too?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah, that bossy bookworm." Naruto said remembering his twin.

"Bossy bookworm?" Jinora questioned.

"Did you even get along with your brother and sister?" Ikki asked.

"Sometimes, but they were usually a pain." Naruto said.

"How so?" Jinora asked.

"Well my twin was always the smart one, always reading books and stuff, but she was always reserved, calm, clear headed, serious and mom always called her the most mature and responsible of us three, but she seemed always mean and bossy to me." Naruto said remembering his sister.

"I know exactly what you mean." Ikki said with a smile as she rested her face on her hands while Jinora looked at her with narrowed eyes knowing she was referring to her.

"And yet can be as unpredictable as… well I don't know something unpredictable."

'I know exactly what he means.' Tenzin thought.

"And my brother, an enthusiastic, super energetic goofball who disrupts anything calm. He's comical, but rambunctious." This caused Ikki and Jinora to look at Meelo who was picking his nose. "I will admit he was brave though, but he was basically a wild child who had dreams of becoming part of the United Forces even though he always acted like the youngest of us, telling tall tales about the 'awesome' things he's done." Naruto said causing Tenzin and Kya to look at Bumi who was picking at his teeth. "Those two were a pain in my neck."

"It sounds like they were nice though." Jinora said with a smile.

"Yeah, when they weren't making fun of me." Naruto said narrowing his eyes to the side.

"What did they think of you?" Ikki asked.

"An energetic, overly hyperactive, talkative loudmouth who couldn't stop moving for a second or even keep quiet at all." Naruto said.

"Sounds like someone I know." Jinora said looking at Ikki. Ikki noticed the look which made her narrow her eyes at her sister as she blew a raspberry at her elder sister.

"So did they like you or not?" Meelo asked.

"I don't think they did." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Ikki asked.

"Because dad always spend time with me and not them." Naruto said earning not only the three airbender siblings attention, but Tenzin, Bumi and Kya's who were shocked at hearing this.

"Why did he always spend time with you?" Meelo asked.

"Because I discovered my airbending powers when I was three." Naruto said.

"Three?!" Jinora exclaimed with shock. "That's incredible!"

"That's what caught my dad and grandma's attention." Naruto said as he remembered his father. "Ever since then, my dad started spending more time with me, training me and taking me to different places. My brother and sister were envious of me because dad always had time for me and not them. I mean I thought he did spend time with them, heck I even thought they were with me half the time, but apparently my mind played tricks on me."

"That sounds really, really sad." Ikki said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said with sad eyes. "It was such a pain."

"Why? Didn't you like spending time with you dad?" Jinora asked.

"I did, but he was constantly pushing me to reach such high goals. He had so much expectations from me that even though I felt so happy that he believed in me, I actually started to feel scared at failing to achieve them… scared of failing my father… being a joke." Naruto said with sad eyes with Tenzin having the same. "I've felt so stressed at my father's constant attempts to make me achieve these goals… these… dreams of his own I guess in hindsight. Putting all that on me… a child… it… it…"

"Stunk." Tenzin said finishing the sentence making Naruto and the others turn to him. "I understand where you're coming from." Tenzin said turning to him. Naruto looked at him with surprise before reaching into his shirt and took out his necklace as he stared at it.

"It… actually helps me hearing you say that." Naruto said as he continued to stare at his necklace. "Well no need to dwell on the past right?" Naruto said as he mustered a smirk as he looked at Tenzin.

"Yes." Tenzin said. "Well let's get back to training." Tenzin said.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he stood up. "You know I never expect that I'd have anything in common with you seeing as we're both…"

"Opposites? Yes, I've noticed." Tenzin said with a small smile.

"Hey, if that's true then let's call the kid Cool Tenzin as his new nickname." Bumi said.

"Yeah, not going to happen. I mean nothing against your name T man, but I don't think either of us want to take the chance at hearing you being called Boring Naruto." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Agreed." Tenzin said with a nod, but then he noticed someone familiar come through the door. "Korra?!"

"Where?!" Naruto quickly said with excitement as he turned around to see her. "Korra!"

"Korra!" Jinora, Ikki and Meelo said her name with joy. Suddenly Naruto dashed to her and grabbed her into a hug as he spun her around.

"I'm so happy you're safe!" Naruto said with joy making Korra smile.

"Huh, he's sure happy to see her." Bumi said.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Korra asked as he put her down.

"Crazy story. I started seeing images of you fighting and being attacked by a dark spirit and then fainted after seeing Varrick, then a spirit called the Nine Tails came to me and told me something happened to you, but you were fine and he told me to come here and find Tenzin here and learn from him. I was hoping that I'd meet you here and I guess Lady Luck was being kind to me cause here you are!" Naruto said.

"You were worried about me?" Korra asked as she blushed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto said making Korra smile. Naruto then started to lean in with his lips puckered, but they were stopped by Korra's finger.

"What are you doing?! I'm with Mako, remember?" Korra said with a small glare.

"What? You two got back together or something?" Naruto questioned.

"What do you mean got back together? We never broke up." Korra said.

"What? Of course you two did, he ratted you out to the president because of his so called police duty, you got pissed, went to the police station, yelled at him and then kicked his desk with airbending. I saw the whole thing." Naruto said.

"Wait, that all happened?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. You don't remember?" Naruto questioned. Korra just stayed silent as she looked to the ground. "What happened to you? Are you alright?" Naruto asked being worried. Korra just then pushed passed him and went to the others.

"It's great to see you all." Korra said.

'She just dropped me.' Naruto thought with shock.

"What are you doing here?" Pema asked.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Kya asked.

"Tenzin's itinerary. We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City." Korra said.

"See, this is why schedules are important." Tenzin said to Bumi.

"It's so great to see you all again." Korra said with a smile. "Everyone." Korra said glancing at Naruto who just looked to the side which made her frown a bit.

"You too." Tenzin said. "But why aren't you training at the South Pole?" Tenzin asked.

"Wait… you don't know about the civil war?" Korra asked as she and Naruto were surprised.

"What? No. We've been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin's idea." Bumi said pointing to his younger brother.

"And you didn't tell them?!" Korra exclaimed as she lightly glared at Naruto.

"How was I supposed to know? I didn't even know these people until a few hours ago; you expected me to tell them something I wasn't even sure they knew about?" Naruto said to Korra.

"Well you could have tried to bring it up when you first met them." Korra argued.

"Oh okay, how's this sound? 'Hi I'm Naruto, did you know that Korra's uncle is a power hungry, maniacal tyrant who started a civil war and tried to rid his brother like he did back when they were younger?' Yeah, what a great way to start a conversation." Naruto said sarcastically as he looked to the side with his arms crossed.

"Are you making fun of me?" Korra said as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"I said Korra's uncles. No need to worry." Naruto said.

"Well… well… you're an idiot!" Korra retorted.

"Okay, no need for the 'I' word." Naruto said with his hands up in defense. As she turned away, Naruto crossed his arms and looked to the side as sighed and mumbled. "Women."

"What was that?!" Korra quickly questioned as she turned to him with a glare.

"Nothing." Naruto said.

"Oh you think you're better than me?" Korra questioned with a glare as she made her way to him with her finger pointed at him.

"I never said that." Naruto said.

"Then keep your comments to yourself." Korra said seriously.

"Okay." Naruto said with some fear.

"This is the first time I've ever seen a young criminal become whipped." Bumi said with a small smile.

"Watch it old man!" Naruto warned Bumi with a small glare.

"Anyway what happened?" Bumi asked.

"Best to tell them everything." Naruto said.

"You're right." Korra said as she turned to them and after a moment or two she started telling them everything really quickly. "I opened a spirit portal at the South Pole then Unalaq turned out to be a bad guy and wanted to take control of the South and so I sort of started a civil war, but when I went to find some help, I was attacked by my cousins and then by a giant dark spirit and then I forgot who I was and then I met the first avatar and then I realized that I shouldn't have opened up the portal in the first place and now we need to close it again!"

Everyone stood silent for a moment as they allowed everything Korra said to sink in.

"I knew this would happen." Tenzin said making Bumi and Kya look at him.

"Really?" Naruto questioned with a dull look on his face.

"I feel that I should know more about this situation with Unalaq." Tenzin said. Korra nodded as she was about to leave with Tenzin.

"Uh Korra… about before…" Naruto started.

"I have to go with Tenzin." Korra said with a sad look as she left with Tenzin. Naruto sighed as he saw his dream girl leave.

"Hey Ikki, remember that last question you asked me before about me having a girlfriend?" Naruto asked getting the young airbender's attention along with her sister. "Better make that no." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry." Jinora said as she placed her hand on Naruto's arm with sympathy.

"At least you not having one won't lead to the end of the world." Ikki said trying to cheer him up.

Even though the two girl's felt saddened for Naruto, they were giddy because they thought that they had a chance with him.

**Later on**

Korra was busy talking with Tenzin, so Naruto was left with the others. Naruto was spending time with Tenzin's kids and was actually having fun. The three admired him and for some reason he actually felt some familiarity from the three of them admiring him.

Naruto liked them so much that he decided to teach his new fans a few new tricks with his style of airbending that he created. Naruto lead the three to a grassy part of the temple as he now faced the three and started to teach them his knowledge of his way of airbending.

"Wow! So you can punch really hard with wind?" Meelo said with excitement.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a smile as he then lift up his hand, clenched it and summoned intense wind to surround it. "Behold." Naruto said as he then leaped into the air and slammed his fist into the ground creating a huge hole in it making the three look at him in amazement.

"That's so cool! I wanna learn it! I wanna learn it!" Ikki said with excitement as she hopped up and down.

"I don't understand though. You seem like the opposite of an air bender so how come you can wield the element with such control?" Jinora questioned as Naruto took his fist from out of the ground.

"The key to being an airbender is freedom and I do feel free; constantly really." Naruto said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. To me what matters is how you see freedom as through your own eyes and soul. Like Ikki, I can sense that she can feel free at a greater extent than you and Meelo." Naruto said.

"See that, I feel free-er than you." Ikki gloated at her sister.

"Free-er is not a real word." Jinora said with a dull look and her arms crossed.

"Nobody asked." Ikki retorted.

"Anyway, I figured on teaching you three each different techniques. Meelo, I was thinking of teaching you how to use your bending to hit hard and strong yet keeping it under control." Naruto said looking at Meelo.

"I'm going to pass with flying colors!" Meelo said with a grin and mock salute.

"Ikki, I was going to teach you how to use the air to cut things. Sound good?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to cut stuff!" Ikki cheered with a huge smile.

'Spirits help us.' Jinora thought. "What about me?" Jinora asked Naruto.

"I figured with a girl who's already skilled with maintaining and having complete control over her bending, I'd thought that I'd teach you how to wield the wind to your disposal. Like to take objects from out of your grasp with it, control it's density and shape, create it to move fluidly like a living being, you know the works. In fact I was hoping to teach you a much more controlled, albeit weaker, version of my wind dragon technique." Naruto said.

"I'd love that." Jinora said with a smile.

"Great, so let's get to work." Naruto said with a smile.

**Later on**

"Taste my fury dirt!" Meelo shouted as he was in the air. He then surrounded his fist with intense wind as he then shot down to the ground and slammed his fist into the ground. Naruto walked next toe Meelo to see that his fist created a small bump into the ground.

"Nice job Meelo." Naruto complimented with a smile as Meelo moved his hand away from the dirt. "With a little more practice, you'll be able to make a hole in the ground like I did." Naruto said as Meelo smiled at him. Naruto then turned to see Ikki send a concentrated blade of wind at the nearest tree, and once it hit, the tree earned a new scar. Naruto made his way to the tree and checked the cut mark to see it was cut into the bark. "Good work Ikki. You're definitely going to be a force to reckon with if you keep this up." Naruto said making Ikki smile with a blush on her cheeks. "How are you doing Jinora?" Naruto asked as he made his way to her. Jinora closed her eyes and as she controlled her breathing she started moving her arms fluidly as wind started to form into a serpent-like whip of air that danced around her. As she moved her arms, she controlled the whip of air as it moved with her. As the air then moved away and from her arm, is dissipated as Jinora calmly brought her arms down as she breathed out air from her lungs. "Wow. Looks like you're doing well." Naruto said with a smile as he crossed his arms. Jinora opened her eyes as she smiled at Naruto. "I gotta say, with more training I guarantee that you'll earn those tattoos in no time." Naruto said with a smile making Jinora blush.

"Thank you Naruto." Jinora thanked the elder airbender. "By the way, since it's obvious that you're a master airbender in your own right, does that mean that you're planning on getting your tattoos?" Jinora asked.

"Oh, you should get lightning bolts!" Ikki said.

"Lightning bolts, huh? That does sound cool, actually I kind of want that, but sadly it has nothing to do with air, but either way, I don't want to get tattoos." Naruto said.

"Really?" Ikki asked.

"Well actually I do, but I don't want to shave my head, I mean I love these locks." Naruto said touching his hair.

"They do make you look attractive." Jinora said without thinking making her blush red as she covered her mouth.

"Why thank you Jinora that means a lot to me." Naruto said with a smile which made Jinora uncover her mouth which was smiling. They then heard someone clear their throat making them to turn to see Tenzin with Korra. "Oh, hey, what's up?" Naruto said greeting the two.

"I need Meelo and Ikki for a moment." Tenzin said.

**In a forest near the Eastern Air Temple**

Tenzin and Korra were in a forest sitting in lotus position with their eyes closed as they meditated.

Meelo was ringing a spiritual bell while Ikki was bending air into a spiritual horn, helping the two concentrating on their meditation. The others were there as well sitting on their knees. Well, all except for Naruto and Pema, the blonde was busy exploring the rest of the Eastern Air Temple while Pema was busy with Rohan.

"Are you in the spirit world?" Korra whispered to Tenzin as she open her right eye to look at him.

"I would be, if Meelo could ring his bell at the appropriate intervals." Tenzin said looking at his son.

"Aw~ did I do it wrong?" Meelo asked.

"Sounded good to me." Naruto said as he walked in on them.

"Thanks Naruto." Meelo said with a smile.

"Where have you been?" Kya asked.

"Exploring the temple a little bit more." Naruto said as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder.

"Did I just hear something moving in your bag?" Kya asked.

"So how's the meditation going?" Naruto asked changing the subject. Tenzin just stood up as he then sighed.

"Let's try something else!" Tenzin said as he walked away.

"I thought your bell ringing was just fine." Korra said to Meelo with a small smile.

"Thanks!" Meelo said as he started smacking the bell with his stick.

**On a mountain side**

Everyone was in the same position as before, except for Ikki and Meelo who were sitting on their knees, as they sat on the carved head of an airbender with scented smoke surrounding them from those scented stick things held by those flat wooden holders.

Naruto just stood to the side observing Korra and Tenzin with his arms crossed. Tenzin then suddenly coughed from the smoke.

"Kya, this is too much smoke! You set it up wrong! This isn't going to work." Tenzin said looking at his sister.

"I'm sorry. I did what you told me." Kya said.

"Then you shouldn't apologize." Naruto said.

"Well the moment's ruined." Tenzin said walking away as Kya lightly glared at him. Naruto then made his way to Jinora, tapped her shoulder making her look at him and moved his head to Korra's direction making her look to see their dragonfly bunny spirit friends that were circling around Korra's head as she stood up.

"We could have tried a little longer." Korra said following Tenzin.

Naruto and Jinora saw the dragonfly bunnies fly away down the mountain into the valley.

"Wait! Come back Furry Foot!" Jinora called out.

"Hey Jinora, what are you chasing?" Kya asked.

"N-nothing." Jinora said as she ran off, following Korra and Tenzin. Naruto just smiled as he saw the girl follow her father and Korra.

"Do you know anything about this?" Kya asked.

"Let's just say she's got the gift." Naruto said walking away.

"The gift?" Kya questioned.

**Inside an area of a temple**

Meditating underneath a statue of a female airbender in lotus position, Tenzin and Korra were focusing on trying to enter the spirit world.

"Focus Korra. Focus."

"I am focusing."

"No talking. Feel the energy of the universe."

"Okay. I feel it."

"Korra really! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"Then maybe you should shut up and stop blaming others!" Naruto shouted as he entered the area. "Just admit it Tenzin, you can't do it." Naruto said.

"I don't think this location is going to work either." Tenzin said standing up.

"It's never the location, it's the state of mind, now tell Korra the truth!" Naruto argued.

"What truth?" Korra questioned. Tenzin just stared at the ground saying nothing. "Okay how about this, we'll just try how you got into the spirit world the first time." Korra suggested standing up.

"Well… actually… I've never been into the spirit world." Tenzin confessed. Korra looked shocked as well as the others as their heads appeared leaning into the area.

"I knew it." Naruto said.

"You've never been into the spirit world!" Korra exclaimed still in shock.

"But… you used to spend days in the temple meditating." Pema said.

"Trying to get in. It never happened. It's my greatest short coming as an airbender, spiritual leader and son of Aang." Tenzin said. Bumi then suddenly laughed at this.

"Welcome to the 'I disappoint dad' club." Bumi said.

"And you knew?" Korra asked Naruto.

"He couldn't see the spirits flying around the temple like me and Jinora could, that's a dead giveaway." Naruto said.

"Sprirts? Here?! And you and Jinora could see them?!" Tenzin questioned with shock.

"Yeah, haven't you wondered how that flying book thing Bumi mentioned worked?"

"I just thought it was another one of his tall tales!" Tenzin said.

"Jinora." Naruto said the young airbender's name making her look at him. "I think it's time we speak up." Naruto said with a small smile.

"I… I think I know where to go for Korra to enter the spirit world." Jinora said with nervousness.

"But how?" Tenzin asked.

"My spirit friends showed me." Jinora said. "It's okay, you can show yourselves." Jinora said as she and Naruto looked up into the air as the dragon fly bunny spirits appeared making everyone look at them in awe.

"How did you do that?" Tenzin questioned breathlessly.

"Jinora." Pema said her daughter's name with amazement.

"Bunnies!" Meelo said with a huge smile.

"Actually they're dragonfly bunny spirits." Jinora said.

"I knew it! It all made sense after Naruto said you had the gift." Kya said.

"See. You're little girl know some things about spirits." Naruto said with a smile. The spirits then started flying away as Ikki and Meelo chased after them.

"How long have you two been able to do this?" Tenzin asked Naruto and Jinora as they exited the area.

"I don't know. I guess I've always had a connection with spirits." Jinora said as a dragonfly bunny spirit flew passed Tenzin. Bumi then started to laugh as a dragonfly bunny spirit landed on his shoulder.

"I think this one likes me." Bumi said with a smile.

"What about you, Naruto?" Korra asked.

"Oh I've always been able to see them ever since I could remember, I guess I was born with this connection." Naruto said as he scratched one of the spirit's chins.

"You always had a connection with spirits?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, but I never told anyone about this, especially my dad, and good thing too because I know that he would have went crazy over it like he did when he learned about me airbending at three." Naruto said as one of the spirits landed on his shoulder.

"You could airbend at three?! Where were you when I needed help in it?!" Korra exclaimed.

"Somewhere in this crazy world." Naruto said as he petted another spirit that landed on his other shoulder.

"And yet you were never able to enter the spirit world because you never learned to meditate." Tenzin deduced.

"Oh no, I could enter the spirit world, just not through meditation. It only happens sometimes whenever I'm rendered unconscious or whenever I fall asleep." Naruto said.

"You entered the spirit world subconsciously? Astounding." Tenzin said with amazement.

"It's kind of weird though. In fact a few spirits once called me Naruto Uzumaki. That's not my last name. In fact my family never had a last name in years." Naruto said.

"Why would they call you that then?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. Whenever I asked, they just said it is the name you lived as before. I never got what that meant." Naruto said as he now scratched the first bunny spirit's ear instead of his chin.

'Lived as before? Wait… did they mean that this boy… like Korra…' Tenzin thought as his eyes widen in shock as he stared at Naruto.

They dragon fly bunny spirits then flew away as they flew down the stairs.

"They want us to follow." Naruto said.

"I don't know. The spiritual energy is historically strongest near the temple." Tenzin said.

"No offense, but I'm guessing the spirits have actually been to the spirit world, so I'm going to follow them." Korra said.

"If we need to go to the Tenzin world, we'll call you." Bumi joked as the only dragonfly bunny spirit was still on his shoulder.

**Later**

Korra, Tenzin, Naruto, Jinora, Bumi and Kya were on Oogi, Tenzin's sky bison, as they flew in the air following the dragonfly spirits while Pema, Ikki, Meelo and Mamoru stayed back at the temple. Tenzin was annoyed that he still couldn't enter the spirit world.

"You are just so cute." Bumi said holding his dragonfly bunny spirirt friend in his hands. "I'm going to name you Bumjun. It's short for Bumi Junior." Bumi said. "Don't you think he looks like me?" Bumi asked as he held the spirit to his face as he turned to his younger brother.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Tenzin said.

"I think dad's mad at me." Jinora said.

"No he's not. I bet he's proud." Naruto said trying to cheer up Jinora. "He's just not happy about something else." Naruto said looking at Tenzin.

"Naruto's right. Don't feel so sad." Kya said. "Your father's pride is just a little bruised since he can't see spirits like you."

"You have a natural gift. That's pretty lucky." Korra said with a smile.

"It's true." Naruto said.

"Well you're the lucky one Korra. You got to meet the first avatar. I know about a lot of avatars, but I don't know anything about him. Is it even a him or a her?"

"It's a him. Avatar Wan. He was amazing. I saw how he became the first avatar by fusing with Raava, the spirit of light."

"The avatar is part spirit? Of course, just like the statue."

"What statue?" Kya asked her niece.

"When we were at the Southern Air Temple, I was drawn to this old carving. I couldn't figure out what it was until now. It was the first avatar."

"When did this happen." Korra asked.

"It was on the solstice." Jinora answered.

"That was the day I opened the Southern Portal."

"Whoa." The young airbender and avatar said in unison.

"So how was he like? The first avatar." Jinora asked.

"Honestly, he was a lot like Naruto." Korra said.

"Say what?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Say what?" Tenzin questioned looking back at them with shock.

"Really?" Jinora said in shock.

"Yeah. He stole from the rich, but gave to those less fortunate. He was a good hearted man. He also stood up to stuck up jerks and wasn't afraid to fight and use things to his advantage. He also had a connection with spirits." Korra explained.

"Well how do you like that?" Naruto said with a smirk as he rested his hands on the back of his head. "Although I wouldn't call myself good hearted. I'm a bad boy through and through." Naruto said boastfully with his thumb pointed towards himself.

"Yeah, a bad boy who gives his own money to poor families and helps save lives." Korra said with a smirk.

"Okay, for the record I never saved anyone's life in Republic City." Naruto said.

"I meant my dad and the rebels." Korra said with a smile.

"Oh that… it was nothing, I guess." Naruto said looking to the side with an embarrassed blush as Korra continued to smile at him.

Oogi then landed in an area with a stone structure that doubled as a waterfall.

"We're here!" Bumi cheered. The group jumped off of Oogi and followed the spirits.

"Are you sure these spirits are leading us to the right place?" Tenzin asked his daughter whose hand he was holding.

"Of course. I trust Bumjun with my life." Bumi said scratching his pet spirit's cheek.

"So what spirits have you seen in the spirit world?" Korra asked Naruto.

"I'm not going to lie, you better be prepared because you will meet some who don't like humans." Naruto said.

The group then entered an area where there were round stone pillars covered in moss and vines that were in a circle formation.

"Look. There are carvings on them." Korra said noticing what looked like the airbender symbol on them.

"This is an ancient airbender meditation circle." Tenzin said.

"There's a lot of spiritual energy in this place." Jinora said.

"Yeah… a bit too much if you ask me." Naruto said sensing a great amount of spiritual energy.

"But it feels really strange. I'm also sensing a spiritual energy here that's really powerful and yet foreign too." Jinora said.

"We'll have to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony." Tenzin said.

"What are talking about?" Bumi asked.

"Dad taught it to me." Tenzin said.

"Mine too. We basically just clean the place of all these vines and moss and other stuff." Naruto said.

"That's correct. This place has been neglected for years. A spiritual cleansing will strengthen it's connection to the spirit world." Tenzin said.

"Then let's get started." Naruto said.

Using an ancient spiritual smoke container, Tenzin and Naruto used their airbending to surround the area in smoke. Everyone sat in a circle in lotus position as the dragonfly spirits then flew away into the air.

"Good job. You two cleansed the area of the only spirits who want to help us, and you guys scared away Bumjun." Bumi said. Tenzin ignored his brother as he concentrated. Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"It's working." Tenzin said as everyone felt the small earthquake. Suddenly everyone looked in the middle as they saw a stone tablet with the airbender symbol on it had suddenly burst to the side as dark spirit bats came out of it. Everyone looked in fear, except Bumi who coward, as the bats flew into the air. Everyone stood up as the dark spirits came at them.

"Bats! Bats!" Bumi screamed as everyone then ran behind the stone pillars.

"Not bats! Dark spirits!" Korra shouted. As the spirits turned back, Korra, Naruto and Tenzin tried to attack them with their bending, but the dark spirit bats brushed them off and flew passed them and back to the center of the circle.

"What are we supposed to do?" Tenzin wondered. Korra then ran to the center of the circle as she then concentrated as the bats were readying to attack. Korra then surrounded the group of bats with her waterbending. As Korra concentrated, the water shined gold as it encased the dark spirit bats as they then started to glow as well. Everyone stared at Korra's work in awe as they tried to shade their eyes from the light with their arms.

"Amazing." Kya said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said. 'She sure is.'

Suddenly the spirits then dispersed into tiny fragments of light as the vines and moss started to disappear until the circle was all clear.

"Your spiritual training has come a long way." Tenzin said as he walked up next to Korra.

"Unalaq may be a horrible person, but his spirit powers are no joke." Korra said.

"He taught you how to transform dark spirits. I can't even get you into the spirit world." Tenzin said with self-pity.

"Everything Unalaq taught me was to help himself. Everything you've done was to help me. I am so sorry for turning my back on you as my mentor. I need you now more than ever." Korra said to Tenzin genuinely.

"I won't let you down." Tenzin said making Korra smile as the two then hugged.

Naruto smiled at the two, but then he sensed something in the circle; something familiar. Naruto walked to the middle of the circle as he sensed a powerful energy getting stronger.

'What the hell am I sensing here?' Naruto wondered.

'**Meditate.'**

'What?'

'**Meditate, boy. Meditate now.'**

'But I've tried and I sucked at it.'

'**Do it now!'**

"Naruto." Naruto turned to see Korra. "Is something wrong?" Korra asked.

"Something's telling me to meditate here. I think it's that spirit that told me to find Tenzin." Naruto said.

"You think you can do it?" Korra asked.

"I can try." Naruto said. Naruto then sat down in lotus position as he then closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Naruto tried his best to concentrate, but it was really difficult since he wasn't a patient man. After a few moments of concentrating, Naruto was ready to call it quits, but then he sensed the presence he sensed earlier which earned his focus. As he concentrated on the energy he felt that he was finally deep in meditation. As he breathed he sensed the energy getting stronger and closer. 'What is this power?' Naruto questioned within his mind.

'**It's a little piece of me.'**

Suddenly Naruto's stomach glowed golden yellow as so did the pillars.

"What in the heck is going on?" Bumi questioned.

"It's a spirit." Jinora said.

"A spirit?!" Tenzin said in shock.

"Wait so let me get this straight, this yellow light is a spirit?" Bumi asked earning a nod from his niece. "Then does that mean the kid over there has a spirit in his stomach?" Bumi asked as he pointed to Naruto's stomach.

"So does that mean that I was right?" Tenzin questioned.

"Right about what?" Korra asked.

Suddenly golden beams of light shot from the pillars right into Naruto who opened his eye wide from the surge of energy. Naruto was then rose into the air by the beams of light as he felt energy go into his body. Everyone stared at Naruto with wide eyes as they saw the golden energy enter his body until it vanished allowing Naruto to fall hard onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Korra shouted as she ran to him. She then grabbed his body as she laid his head on her lap. She then checked on his condition only to feel fear. "He's not breathing!" Korra shouted scaring everyone as she then summoned water to her hand and placed it over his lungs. "Come on Naruto, breathe!" Korra shouted.

**In the dark sewer place**

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was back in the weird sewer place again.

"Damn." Naruto said as his eyes drooped a bit.

"Glad to see you connected with the big furball a bit." A voice spoke as a figure stood over Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the figure as he couldn't see his face.

"In time, you'll know, gaki. In time." The figure spoke before it disappeared. Naruto then slowly sat up as he looked at the murky water. After taking a moment, he looked up to see the giant fox spirit from before.

"Who was he?" Naruto asked.

"**Like he said, you'll see in time." **The Kyuubi said.

"So what was that light I was hit with?" Naruto asked.

"**That was a fraction of my energy that entered within you." **The Kyuubi said.

"Wait, you mean I'm one with you now?" Naruto asked.

"**You have been one with me ever since you were born, but only a fraction of my true power rested within you when you were born and now you have a little more." **Kyuubi said.

"So that's why I've always had a connection with spirits." Naruto deduced. "So does this mean I got powers like Korra now?" Naruto asked.

"**You're smarter than that other one." **Kurama said with a smirk.

"Other one? What other- You know what, never mind, I'm sure I'll learn what you're talking about soon enough." Naruto said. Kyuubi just chuckled at how different this Naruto was.

"**Oh, well that's something." **Kurama said.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"**Apparently you're girlfriend's other boyfriend's in trouble." **Kurama said.

"What?! What's happening?" Naruto asked. Suddenly the area changed as Naruto was now in an apartment where he saw Mako kissing Asami. "The Hell?! Korra's Been Gone A Week, You Ass, And You Already Moved On?!" Naruto shouted, but apparently they couldn't hear him. 'Well fuck, isn't that great.' Suddenly there was hard knocking on the door making everyone look at it.

"Police!"

"Oh crap." Naruto said knowing that's not good. When Mako opened the door he was introduced to the smug faces of Lu and Gang who leaned against the door frame with Lin with them who had her arms crossed as she had a serious look on her face.

"Hey Mayko, hope we didn't interrupt you two love birds." Lu said as he and Gang walked inside Mako's apartment.

"What's going on?" Mako asked.

"We busted some triple threats who said you hired them for a job." Lu said making Naruto raise his eyebrow with interest as Lu and Gang searched the apartment.

"Alright… it's true." Mako confessed.

"Whoa, Wonder Boy, I never expected you to actually go against the law even when you work for it." Naruto said crossing his arms as he smirked.

"We were trying to figure out who stole Asami's stuff, so we hired them for a sting operation." Mako said.

"Smart move." Naruto admitted.

"I'm sorry for going behind your back." Mako apologized to Lin.

"According to the triple threats, you did more than that. They said you helped them steal a warehouse full of Future Industries property." Chief Beifong said.

"That's crazy." Asami said.

"You're going to believe a bunch of criminals?" Mako said feeling irritated.

"I have to follow up on a lead." Chief Beifong said.

"Another reason why I hate the law." Naruto said as he about to sit on the couch, but he fell right through it. "The hell?! Am I basically a ghost or something?" Naruto questioned as he stood up from the spot.

"Well looky what I found. Cash." Lu said as he found a bag. "And these." Lu said as he pulled out a stick of a bomb.

"Wait a minute, that looks like… aw, Varrick." Naruto said as he shook his head.

"What are you doing with explosives Mako?" Lin asked.

"I don't know where those came from." Mako said, but he was suddenly cuffed by Gang.

"You're under arrest." Gang said.

"None of that is mine!"

"Yeah, should have known you would have known you would have hooked up with your old pals." Gang said. "Once a triple threat, always a triple threat."

"Hey back off dick!" Naruto shouted as he tried to deck Gang in the face only for his fist to go right through him. "Dammit!" Naruto cursed.

"This has to be a mistake." Asami said not believing that Mako did the crime.

"Sorry to break the news to you sweetie, but your boyfriend's just a crooked cop. That sting operation was a lure to get you away from your warehouse." Lu said. "He's no better than that Blonde Devil kid."

"Yeah, he's probably just as bad." Gang said.

"Oh when I get down to Republic City I'm going to make you two shitheads regret ever saying that!" Naruto shouted with anger.

"He was using you the whole time." Gang said.

"It's not true Asami! I would never do anything to hurt you. It's Varrick. This is all Varrick! He set me up!" Mako said as he was taken away.

"Yeah, it's Varrick's fault. Varrick." Lu said sarcastically as he chuckled. Asami wasn't sure what to believe now, the man she still held feelings for or the man who helped save her company.

Naruto looked at Asami with sad eyes as he made his way to her.

"Asami… I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I swear that I'm going to come back to Republic City and fix this. After all… you're not the only one who doesn't want to see Mako jailed." Naruto said remembering what Korra had said earlier. "I promise I'll get him out. Believe it." Naruto said as the entire place then vanished. "Fox! I want out!" Naruto shouted.

"**Fine, but beware kit, just because you've been best friends with Varrick for years that doesn't mean that he won't take you down either." **Kyuubi said.

"Thanks." Naruto said as bright light once again consumed him.

**In the spiritual circle**

"Naruto please wake up, please wake, please wake up." Korra repeated as she continued to try and save his life.

"Korra… I think it might be too late." Kya said.

"Shut Up!" Korra shouted as she continued to try and save Naruto. Korra continued to stare at Naruto's at Naruto's face as she started to cry. 'Please don't die.' Korra thought as she then hugged his body. After a few moments, Naruto opened his eyes as he saw that Korra was hugging him.

"Am I in heaven?" Naruto asked making Korra move back a bit as she and everyone look at him

"You're alive!" Korra exclaimed with joy as she continued to hug him. After a moment or two, Naruto separated from Korra as he stood up and offered her his hand that she gladly took.

"Something happened at Republic City." Naruto said as he help Korra stand up.

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"Mako's been arrested." Naruto said shocking everyone.

"What? Why?!" Korra asked.

"He's been framed for stealing from Future Industries." Naruto said.

"How do you know this?" Tenzin asked.

"The Kyuubi showed me the whole thing." Naruto said.

"The nine tailed beast spirit?" Jinora said with shock and amazement.

"Yeah, I got to go take care of this. Good luck you guys." Naruto said as he ran off.

"Wait!" Korra called out as she ran off towards him. After being a little away from the circle, Korra grabbed Naruto's arm as she stopped him. "Why do you have to leave?"

"Like I said before, to save Wonder Boy." Naruto said.

"But why? I thought you didn't like him." Korra said.

"I don't." Naruto said.

"Then why are you going to save him?" Korra asked still not getting the picture.

"Because you love him." Naruto said shocking Korra. "I may not like him, but you care for him and if he matters to you, he matters to me too." Naruto said with a smile. Korra looked at Naruto as her eyes shimmered with affection for him. "Here." Naruto said as he then took off his necklace as he wrapped it around Korra's neck.

"What is this?" Korra asked as she grabbed the necklace and stared at the crystal it was tied to.

"My grandma's necklace. She gave it to me when I was three and I've never took it off ever since. It's my most prized possession and I want you to have it on your journey to the spirit world." Naruto said.

"Why are you giving me this?!" Korra asked in shock that he would give her his most prized possession.

"Because as long as you have this." Naruto then tightened Korra's grip on his gift. "It will keep me calm because it makes me feel that I'll still be by your side, ya know?" Naruto said as he smiled at Korra who still looked at him in shock. "I better go." Naruto said as he was about to leave.

"Wait." Korra said as she grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Korra, I have to go help Mako." Naruto said. "Whoa, can't believe I actually said his name." Naruto said.

"About before… when you said Mako and I…" Korra started as she looked down to the ground.

"Don't worry about that. Just deal with the task at hand." Naruto said as he grabbed Korra's hand. "I'm just glad you're okay." Naruto said with a smile that made Korra's heart melt before he released Korra's hand and left.

Korra continued to watch as Naruto ran off towards the temple before she then saw him jump into the air and fly away.

"Good luck." Korra said holding onto her necklace.

**Later at the Eastern Air Temple**

Naruto got his bag with Mamoru inside as he was prepared to leave, but Tenzin's youngest daughter and eldest son liked him so much that they refused to let him leave.

"But you can't go!" Ikki whined as she and Meelo were holding onto Naruto's legs like their lives depended on it.

"Yeah, we need you!" Meelo whined as well.

"Sorry kids, I have to go back to Republic City. Mr. Personality needs help." Naruto said as he patted the two kids' heads.

"We really do wish that you could stay." Pema said as she walked up to the three airbenders as she held Rohan in her arms.

"Hey don't worry, there's still more your husband can teach me. Plus I still need to teach these two along with their sister some more techniques that I know they'll be begging me to share with them." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yay! Naruto's the best!" Ikki cheered.

"I want to learn how to smash more things!" Meelo exclaimed with a grin.

Pema sighed with some dread at her son's words, but she smiled as she saw the big grins on her children's faces as they jumped up and hugged Naruto as the blonde had his own big grin. As Naruto placed the two young airbenders down on the ground as he walked up to Pema.

"Hey who knows, maybe I'll teach the little guy here some tricks when he gets older." Naruto said with a smile as he tickled Rohan's cheek making him giggle. "If that's okay with you, Pema-chan" Naruto said to the baby's mother.

"Oh don't worry about me. It's Tenzin who might have something to say about that." Pema said.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask you something." Naruto said to Pema.

"What's that?" Pema asked.

"Well seeing as, well, you got four kids you definitely know a lot about this subject, love I mean not another thing, but anyway I was wondering… if you're in love with someone who's in love with someone else, but that someone else who that someone else breaks up with that someone, but retains no memory of it and still loves that someone else and you're deciding to save that someone else when they're in trouble only to make that someone happy, but you still love them and it hurts to see them in love with that someone else, especially since you started a relationship with that someone right before they lost their memory, what do you do?"

Pema, Ikki and Meelo blinked as Naruto finished his long question.

"He really does talk a lot like you Ikki." Meelo said to his sister earning a glare from her. Pema then suddenly started to laugh making the airbenders look at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Korra asked me a question sort of like that." Pema said.

"Really? Well that's unexpected." Naruto said.

"Naruto, just talk to her and tell her how you feel."

"That's how it usually is, huh?" Naruto said feeling saddened.

"What's wrong?" Pema asked.

"I don't know… I've been in this situation before, I know it, and… I guess I'm just scared of messing things up again." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Things happen for a reason Naruto. If it's meant to be then it's meant to be." Pema said.

"I guess." Naruto said looking at the ground.

"But to tell you the truth." Pema said. "You actually willing to sacrifice your own happiness and love for someone you care so deeply especially if it means to reunite her with someone else shows you're definitely a young man who deserves the love and happiness you desire." Pema said with a smile.

"Thank you Pema-chan… it means a lot to hear someone say that." Naruto said as he lightly hugged the woman who gave him a one armed hug since Rohan was still in her other arm. Once Naruto separated from her he headed off towards his air balloon.

"Be safe!" Pema called out.

"I'll try!" Naruto called back as he continued down his path leaving a smiling Pema with her children with Ikki and Meelo waving goodbye.

**In the Spirit World**

After Tenzin failed at bringing Korra into the spirit world, they all decided Jinora would help. At first Tenzin was against it since he was worried about his daughter's safety, but Jinora convinced him otherwise. After a while, Jinora managed to help get Korra into the spirit world, but unfortunately then were separated. After a few run in with some spirits, Korra became scared of the spirit world that she reverted into a younger state back when she discovered that she was the avatar.

Now after injuring a four year old dragon bird spirit, Korra travelled around with the injured bird in her arms until she met Iroh, Zuko's uncle, who helped her with her fears. After he introduced her to a two headed frog that married itself along with other spirits that were having a party in the two headed amphibians' recent nuptials.

Once enjoying some time with the spirits, the dragon bird spirit pecked at the jewel shard on her necklace.

"No little guy, this is my friend's." Korra said to the dragon bird as she held onto her necklace.

"A friend's? May I see it Korra?" Iroh asked. Korra took off her necklace as she gave it to Iroh. Iroh then examined the necklace as his eyes then widened in shock. "I don't believe it." Iroh said.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"This is a special necklace from the world of spirits. It is valuable and priceless. Only one family of bender's were blessed by the spirits to keep it." Iroh said.

"Naruto's family." Korra said.

"Yes. They earned this because of their past lives." Iroh said.

"Past lives?" Korra questioned.

"This family was special and they were given it because of it and because of their spiritual connection." Iroh said as he gave it to Korra. "Keep it safe Korra." Iroh said.

"I will." Korra said as she stared at the crystal shard tied to it. "I just wish Naruto was here." Korra said. Suddenly the crystal glowed brightly earning everyone's attention until out from it came Naruto was sleeping on the ground. "Naruto!" Korra said his name with joy.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he opened his eyes that then widened when they saw what was a younger version of Korra. "What in the world?" Naruto said as he sat up. "Korra? What the heck happened to you?!" Naruto questioned. "And where am I?" Naruto wondered as he looked around the grassy place until he noticed the spirits. "Oh, I'm in the spirit world." Naruto said. Naruto then turned to take a good look at young Korra. "You had a pot belly?" Naruto questioned as he chuckled making Korra glare at him as she smacked the back of his head. "Sorry, if it counts for anything, I actually thing you look cute." Naruto said making Korra blush but she retained a pout upon her face.

"Hey, you're that blonde kid who's friends with the beasts. How nice of you to drop by for the celebration." A spirit wolf said.

"Celebration?" Naruto questioned.

"It's May-Jim's marriage." The spirit said.

"I'm guessing you two are May-Jim. Congrats." Naruto said to the two headed frog.

"Thank you young man." May said.

"Kind of surprising to hear this from a criminal." Jim said.

"Well not all criminals are huge jerks." Naruto said taking a piece of spirit cake. "So I'm going to guess that I'm not dead, so let me ask, who summoned me?"

"Young Korra here did with you necklace." Iroh said.

"Aw~ little Korry couldn't stand to be away from me?" Naruto said smugly as he pinched Korra's cheek

"Hey quit it!" Korra said as she swatted Naruto's hand away. "I wish you were my age so I could show you what for!" Korra said, but then suddenly her necklace glowed green and as Naruto was about to chomp down on some spirit cake, he was transformed into a young kid.

"What the hell?!" Naruto said as he looked at himself. He was dressed in a sleeveless dirty white shirt, forest green shorts, black shoes and bandages wrapped around his hands and forearms with a Band-Aid diagonally across his left cheek. "You got to be kidding me!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly Korra giggled making Naruto look at her. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Your voice, it sounds so girlish." Korra said.

"My voice is not girlish!" Naruto shouted as he blushed red from embarrassment. "How did I even become this way anyway?" Naruto questioned looking at himself.

"The necklace." Iroh said pointing to Naruto's necklace around Korra's neck. "It has much great power here in the spirit world. So much that is can bend laws of reality." Iroh explained.

"Wow… grandma hooked me up good." Naruto said. "So what now?" Naruto asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Are either of you interested in Pai Sho?" Iroh asked with a small smile.

**Later**

Iroh was sitting at a table playing Pai Sho with an old unbloomed flower spirit as Naruto and Korra sat at the side of the table watching the game with the baby dragon bird and Avatar Wan's tea pot on the side of the table next to Korra with Korra feeding the dragon bird a spirit cookie.

"They say that the game of Pai Sho was invented by the spirits. Although some of them don't seem to grasp it very well." Iroh said holding his tea in hand.

"Just hold on, I'm thinking." The flower spirit said scratching it's pedals.

"As you can see, it is a game that requires great patience, but time does not mean much to us here." Iroh said.

"Too bad the same can't be said for us." Naruto said. Iroh grunted with a nod in agreement.

"How long have you lived here?" Korra asked.

"Oh I've been here for many years. I had always enjoyed the company of the spirits, so when my work was done in the material world, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the spirit world." Iroh explained.

"Fascinating." Naruto said. Korra looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? I really am fascinated." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. "So how is it here?" Naruto asked Iroh.

"Oh, it is a wonderful place. I've made so many friends." Iroh said as he turned and smiled to May-Jim who smiled at him back. Korra then looked to the side sadly.

"What's with you?" Naruto asked with concern as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I came here with my friend, but I lost her and now I'm all alone." Korra said with sadness.

"Well you got me." Naruto said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Korra said which brought a frown to Naruto's face.

"You're still not alone Korra, it's okay." Iroh said.

"No! It's not okay! Jinora's gone and I need to find her!" Korra shouted as she stood up on the table on her knees.

"Wait, Jinora's here?" Naruto questioned.

"She's lost and we need to go home! I don't like the spirit world! I don't want to be here anymore!" Korra shouted as she then screamed as the sky turned dark. Naruto then looked around as he noticed that the surrounding spirits were turning into dark spirits.

'Oh shit.' Naruto thought as he looked up at Korra. Naruto didn't like this and he was worried on what to do, but then a voice came to him.

"_You know what to do."_

Naruto then thought of the first thing that came to his head. It was back when he felt scared and his mom gave him the one thing that made him feel safe. Naruto quickly got up on the table and hugged Korra making her stop.

"Don't cry, Korra." Naruto said as Korra looked at him. "I'm here remember? So just smile." Naruto said trying to calm her down. Korra blushed at Naruto's comforting side, but then noticed the spirits around her.

"Did I do this?" Korra asked.

"In the spirit world, your emotions become your reality. Especially for the avatar, because you are the bridge between the two worlds." Iroh explained. "You must try to stay positive."

Korra then looked at Naruto for a moment as she thought of all the things he's done for her so far. She then hugged him back which made him blush, but he continued to hug her. Korra then separated from him and bowed to the spirits in respect as she apologized to them, returning them to normal. Iroh smiled at the two, happy to see Korra happy thanks to the blonde. Then suddenly the sun in the sky shined brightly.

"There, you see." Iroh said.

"I can make the sun shine?" Korra questioned.

"Looks like it." Naruto said.

"Even in the material world, you will find that if you look for the light, you can often find it, but if you look for dark that is all you will ever see." Iroh said.

Naruto then felt his head hurt as he saw flashes of a teenager with raven hair that looked to be in the style of a duck's butt as his eyes were sometimes onyx and sometimes red with three black tomoes around the pupil.

"Sasuke." Naruto said holding his head.

"Who?" Korra questioned turning to Naruto.

"I see that you are also seeing your visions of the past." Iroh said.

"What?" Naruto questioned. "Never mind, Korra if you can make the sky shine then try bringing Jinora here."

"Good idea! I'm looking for my friend, I want her here now." Korra said as she closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them, her and Naruto looked around to see she was nowhere.

"Why didn't she come out like the sun?" Korra asked.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with her being human?" Naruto guessed.

"In a way. It won't be easy finding her." Iroh said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Korra asked.

"The best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else." Iroh said as he looked at the dragon bird. "This little fellow needs to go home as well. Maybe if you help him find his friends, he will be able to find yours." Iroh said as the bird jumped onto his hand as he then gave him to Korra.

"I'll take him home." Korra said.

"I'll help." Naruto said.

"I'm afraid your assistance is needed elsewhere." Iroh said as he pointed to Naruto's hand as it started to fade.

"Oh crap." Naruto said.

"What's going on?" Korra asked.

"I guess I have to leave." Naruto said.

"But I don't want you to!" Korra said.

"I don't want to leave either, but someone's got to save Mr. Tall, Dark and Brooding." Naruto said. Korra's eyes then started to tear up, but Naruto then wiped them away. "Don't be sad, we'll see each other real soon. I promise." Naruto said with a smile. Korra sniffed a bit as she wiped away a tear from her eye.

"You better keep it." Korra said as she muster up a serious look on her face.

"Trust me, I never break one. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin as he thrust his fist forward. Korra couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's antics. "I'll see you on the other side." Naruto said as more of his body started to fade away, but then Korra hugged him one last time which he gladly returned. "And before I go." Naruto said as he separated from Korra and then made a move on the Pai Sho board earning the flower spirit a point.

"Ha! Look at that!" The spirit said with a big grin.

"No fair, you had outside help." Iroh said as Korra giggled.

"All's fair in love and Pai Sho!" Naruto said as he laughed before fading away. Korra smiled at the spot he was in before she wiped away new tears.

"So where do I go?" Korra asked Iroh.

**With Naruto in the Material World**

Naruto woke up as he sat up from the basket. He looked at himself to see that he was a young adult again before looking up to see Mamoru working the balloon.

How a fox can do that no one will ever know.

Naruto stood up as he looked down at the sea and thought of something or more like someone.

'Sasuke.'

**In Republic City**

After landing, Naruto, with Mamoru inside his duffel bag, walked around the city trying to find the jailhouse. Naruto looked around to see people with pouches of money and, well, he couldn't resist.

Naruto expertly stole some pouches on his way to… ah who are we kidding, old habits die hard.

After collecting some money, Naruto went into an alley as he then counted his steal.

"Wow, that was one heck of a haul." Naruto said with a smirk.

"No kidding." Naruto looked up to see three triad members walking his way. "Sorry to bug you, but do you think you can spare some of that doe." The middle triad member 'asked'.

"Sorry, but I got a rule to only give to those who really can't earn cash for themselves so easily." Naruto said putting the money in his duffel bag.

"Okay then, I guess we'll have to 'convince' you otherwise." The middle one who seemed to be the leader said as they got in their bending stances. Naruto just chuckled as he placed the bag to side and cracked his knuckles.

One of them then tried sending a blast of fire to Naruto, but he dashed forward and grabbed his wrist as he then kicked one into the wall and then threw the one that was in his grasp into the leader. Naruto then slammed his foot against the one against the wall's head, knocking him out before he jumped up and stomped on the body of the one he threw before stomping on his head.

As the leader stood up, Naruto roundhouse kicked him across the face and then slammed him against the wall as Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Okay idiot, where are the remaining triads who worked with Mako in his little sting operation?" Naruto demanded answers.

"How should I know?" The triad said. Naruto just twisted his arm harder making him grunt in pain. "Okay, okay, I might know, but I won't be telling you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! And there's nothing you can do about it!" The triad said.

"I could break your arm." Naruto bluntly said.

"I'd like to see you try." The triad said. Naruto moved the arm a bit as he cocked his fist back and gathered wind around it as he then thrust is, punching the arm making it bend backwards which led to the triad screaming in pain.

"And now for the other." Naruto said grabbing the other arm and twisting it.

"W-w-w-wait! M-maybe I could tell ya." The triad said with fear.

"Maybe isn't good enough." Naruto said postioning the arm as he cocked his fist back.

"Okay I'll Tell Ya! I'll Tell Ya!" The triad shouted with fear.

"That's better." Naruto said with a smirk.

**Later at the Triple Threat Triads' hideout**

"Well the bright side is Mako's in jail, but what now?" Shady Sin asked his boss Viper.

"We lay low for a while and enjoy the money." Viper said with a smirk as he waved a hand full of yuans in the air.

"Knock, knock." They heard when suddenly the door was kicked in and then was slammed against the wall across from the entrance. Everyone turned to see the Blonde Devil himself, Naruto. "You guys owe a couple of people the truth." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Viper said.

"Is that really the triads' favorite thing to say?" Naruto said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

**Later, at the roof of the hideout**

"Get me down from here!" Viper shouted as he was floating in the air.

"Whatever you say." Naruto said as he released his control of the air surrounding Viper, allowing him to fall.

"Wait, wait! I didn't mean it! Save me! Save me!" Viper shouted. Naruto then brought up his hand as he controlled the air around viper making him float in the air once more.

"Jeez, you guys are so demanding sometimes." Naruto said with a bored expression.

"What do you want? Money?" Viper asked.

"I want you to tell the Chief the truth about you lying about Mako being the one behind the Future Industries theft." Naruto said.

"And why should I?" Viper questioned with a sneer. Naruto then raised his hand up high as Viper flew into the air and then Naruto released his control of Viper's air space once more allowing him to fall from great heights.

"OKAY! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK!" Viper cried as he was nearing the floor, but then Naruto stopped his fall with his bending as he then brought Viper closer to him.

"Are you honest?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly, truthfully, yes." Viper said with fear written across his face.

"Good." Naruto said as he placed Viper near the edge of the building. Naruto then turned as it seemed that he was about to walk away, but then he quickly turned around and went 'Boo!' to Viper's face making him scream as he then fell off the building and into a dumpster in the alley below. Naruto laughed at this as he walked away. "Man that dude flew like air." Naruto said with a grin.

As Naruto went back inside the hideout, where the rest of the triad members were tied up, he collected all the money they had before using their phone to call the police and tell them about a 'ruckus' that had just happened. After sending in the report, Naruto walked out of the hideout and left to the big house, which the triad from earlier was so kind enough to tell him it's location.

**Later at Republic City Prison**

Inside a cell, Mako was being held while two guards were guarding his cell. As the two were doing their job, Naruto came walking in alarming the guards.

"The Blonde Devil! What are you doing here?" One guard demanded answers.

"To see Mr. Personality." Naruto said as he stopped in front of them.

"I don't think a criminal is allowed to see another criminal." The guard said.

"Pardoned criminal. Just let me speak with him for five minutes." Naruto said.

The guards looked at each other for confirmation as one then shrugged his shoulders basically saying what harm could it do?

"Okay, fine, you got five minutes." The guard said. The guard then opened the door to Mako's cell. "You got a visitor." The guard said to Mako as Naruto walked inside the cell as the door then closed behind him.

"Naruto?" Mako said the blonde's name in shock.

"Sup Mr. Personality." Naruto greeted the firebender as he walked up in front of him with his hands in his pocket.

"Go ahead, I know you want to say it." Mako said.

"Well if you insist. Super Cop behind bars, huh? What? Is arresting criminals while looking like an emo considered a crime now?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Really? You couldn't have just decided to let a chance to insult me go?"Mako said with annoyance.

"You betrayed Korra. I'm still pissed at that." Naruto said as he glared at Mako. Mako looked to the side with shameful eyes as he felt guilt within the cavity of his chest.

"What are you even doing here?" Mako asked.

"A spirit informed me that a stickler for the rules cop was behind bars for something he obviously didn't do." Naruto said.

"So a spirit told you about me getting jailed?" Mako questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it was more like 'showed'." Naruto said shrugging his shoulder.

"Listen, I don't belong here, I was set up by-"

"Varrick." Naruto finished for him.

"You know?" Mako asked in shock.

"I saw the whole scene from when you made out with Asami to seeing you get taken away by mustachioed duo." Naruto said shocking Mako. "You move on from an ex quick." Naruto said with a dangerous smirk.

"So you saw the whole thing and you believed me when I said it was Varrick?"

"No, I knew it was Varrick the moment the fat one with the reject afro pulled out that bomb stick. Varrick showed me them before back when they were a prototype. Then it all clicked. The incident at the Cultural Center, Varrick took advantage of the peace march and planned the bombing to be the spark so he could get Raiko on his side along with Korra, then he tried to get on Asami's good side so he could go behind her back and bring about her downfall, just so he could swoop in and save her company to get more profit as a shareholder, and of course he had to bring you down for both the reason that he needed a patsy and you were getting too close to the case and busting him." Naruto explained.

"You figure all that out?" Mako said in shock.

"Varrick did kind of raise this mind to be intelligent when it comes to crap like this." Naruto said tapping his temple with a smirk on his face.

"Then you can help clear my name!" Mako said standing up from his bench. "All you need to do is tell Chief Beifong-"

"Mako, she didn't believe you, a beat cop, you really think she'll listen to a criminal?" Naruto said bring Mako's hopes down to zero as he sat back down onto the bench.

"Now what?" Mako said hopelessly.

"Easy. Varrick doesn't see me as a threat so I'll play double agent and get Bolin to help." Naruto said.

"That sounds good, but Bolin, or should I say Nuktuk, is too into his fame to even listen." Mako said.

"Don't worry, I can be very persuasive." Naruto said with a smirk, but then he noticed the glare Mako was giving him. "Especially when it comes to my words. Just my words." Naruto said. Mako stared at him for a moment before he sighed.

"Alright. I guess you're my best bet." Mako said. "Tonight at the Probending Arena is the premiere of the finale of Nuktuk. Everyone will be there."

"Everyone, huh?" Naruto said as he thought more deeply about what might go down, until he thought more on the word 'everyone'. "Varrick, you genius." Naruto said with an impressed smirk as he rubbed his chin.

"What? Did you find out something?" Mako asked.

"It's a hunch, but I think I know what's Varrick's plan for tonight." Naruto said. "I'm going to go talk to Varrick and convince him to give me a ticket to the premiere, you just… oh who am I kidding, you got no choice but to stay here." Naruto said as he headed for the door.

"Wait." Mako said as Naruto stopped. "Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you, but I am still mad at you for hurting Korra." Naruto said.

"Then why are you helping me?" Mako asked still not getting the picture. Naruto just stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"Days ago Korra was attacked by a dark spirit and for a while she lost her memory. She got it back, but apparently she doesn't remember the two of you breaking up." Naruto said shocking Mako.

"So you want to free me so I can tell her?" Mako questioned.

"No… it's because she still loves you. You're precious to her… and as long as you're important to her… you're important to me too."

Mako looked at Naruto in shock. He always thought he just wanted Korra for her looks or just because she was the avatar, but apparently from what he could tell from what he heard just now, he actually started to believe that Naruto was actually in love with Korra.

After speaking those words, Naruto opened the door of Mako's cell and left leaving the guards to close the door.

Mako just continued to sit on his bench as he stared down at the floor.

'I guess you're my best chance now Naruto.'

**At Varrick's yacht**

"Zhu-Li what do you think of this suit? Too flashy?" Varrick asked his assistant as he viewed his suit in the mirror.

"I think it looks good."

"Jeez Zhu-Li, what happened to your voice? It sounds more… manish."

"That wasn't me sir." Zhu-Li said.

"It was me." Varrick and Zhu-Li turned around to see Naruto standing a little away from them.

"Naruto my boy! You're back!" Varrick said with a huge smile as he went to shake the boy's hand. "How did things go?"

"Fine. I heard about tonight's big event." Naruto said shaking Varrcik's hand with a smile on his face.

"Good! And speaking of that event; Zhu-Li!" Zhu-Li then gave Varrick a ticket to the premiere that Varrick gave to Naruto. "I was hoping you'd come in time to catch it." Varrick said.

"Why not, I got nothing better to do." Naruto said.

"Oh and I also got one for your fox too." Varrick said giving Naruto a special ticket that allowed animals into the premiere.

"Varrick, you mad genius." Naruto said with a smile as Mamoru's head popped out of the bag as he grabbed the ticket with his mouth before diving back into the bag.

"Oh and uh… I know you don't like to hear this, but everyone has to dress…"

"Don't say it." Naruto said narrowing his eyes as Varrick stared at him with wary eyes.

"Formal."

"Dammit!"

"It's just one night." Varrick said as he gave Naruto some money. "Remember to dress excellent, brush those teeth hard enough so they can blind someone as they shine and if you could try do you think you can make that hair less spikey?" Varrick said as Naruto continued to stare at him with narrow eyes.

"I'll… see what I can do." Naruto said as he turned and left.

"I'm surprised he didn't sink my ship like he almost did the last time I said the 'F' word." Varrick said feeling relieved.

**Later at the premiere**

Everyone was gathered at the Probending Stadium, ready to see the final episode of 'The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South'.

Naruto and Mamoru made it in time to see Republic City's #1 power couple, Bolin and Ginger.

"Couple my ass." Naruto said as he continued to walk ahead when he saw the mustachioed duo themselves, Lu and Gang, stuffing their faces with Varri-cakes.

"Quit stuffing your mustaches with Varri-cakes and get to your posts." Lin ordered as she scolded at the two making them stand up straight in attention.

"You got it boss." Lu said as he and Gang went to finally do their job for once.

"You two are the pinnacle of refinement." Lin said sarcastically with her arms crossed.

"They just make little kids want to grow up and be like them, huh?" A voice spoke making Lin turn around to see who she thought was Naruto.

"Blonde Devil?" Lin questioned in shock.

"Please Ms. Beifong, call me Naruto." Naruto said with a smirk.

"What are you wearing?" Lin questioned in shock.

"I think we both know what I am wearing." Naruto said gesturing to his attire. Naruto wore a red dress shirt that was unbuttoned a bit to show off some of his chest, black dress pants, black shoes, and a black blazer and he had his hair brushed down.

"Dear God." Lin said.

"I know." Naruto said as his head now hung in humiliation and shame.

"And what in the world is your fox wearing?" Lin asked as she pointed down to Mamoru who rose his head up high like he was of high society. Mamoru was dressed with a bowtie and a detachable shirt collar wrapped around his neck and detachable shirt cuffs wrapped around his front ankles.

"Apparently this city also sells formal wear for animals too." Naruto said.

"So what are you two doing here?" Lin asked.

"Varrick invited us." Naruto said showing the chief his and Mamoru's tickets.

"There are tickets for animals too?" Lin questioned with mild surprise.

"Leave it to Varrick to think outside the box." Naruto said as he put away his and Mamoru's tickets. "Anyway, we'll be seeing ya. Later." Naruto said as he and Mamoru left. The two noticed that Varrick was with President Raiko and his wife Buttercup Raiko. "Guess the show's about to start." Naruto said.

**Later, inside the arena**

Naruto made his way to a V.I.P. section where he opened the door to meet Bolin, Asami and Ginger.

"Hey Naruto, you're back!" Bolin said with joy.

"I can see that." Naruto said with a smirk as he sat next to Asami with Mamoru jumping onto his lap.

"You look good." Asami complimented.

"Which one, me or the fox?" Naruto joked making Asami giggle and Bolin laugh; Ginger just stayed silent and ignored the others.

Suddenly the place went dark as the spotlight was now on Varrick who was standing in the middle of the arena.

"Thank you all for coming to the finale of Nuktuk: Hero of the South!" Varrick announced with his microphone. "You know when I first started this project there were a lot of nay-sayers out there. You can't make pictures move they said, you can't take some knucklehead earthbender and make him a star they said." That last one made Bolin pout a bit. "You can't teach a polar bear dog to speak they said. Well, they're wrong! Thanks to the magic of the movers our furry friends have found their voices and you'll be shocked to hear what they have to say." Varrick then put on a serious demeanor as he continued. "They speak of the injustice happening in the southern water tribe right now. My hope is that their words and this epic mover will inspire a real life hero to rise up and help." Varrick said as he stared at President Raiko who looked away feeling a little guilty. "Thank you again. Enjoy the show." Varrick said as the film started with everybody clapping.

Naruto stared at Varrick when a thought finally occurred to him. In order to save Mako, he'd have to betray one of his greatest friends. Now Naruto felt a huge weight land upon him. He now had to make a choice, either save Mako, a guy he didn't really like, which would probably lead to him never being with Korra like he desired or leave Varrick be, let him go through with his plan and let Mako rot away which would leave Korra greatly saddened.

It was either the happiness of the girl that he loves or the freedom of the man who partially raised him in his youth.

Won't this be a pain?

But not as much of a pain as the start off of the movie he was watching.

'People find this entertaining?' Naruto thought as he saw Nuktuk seek wisdom from a seal lion that was supposed to be a wise sage. 'God help these people's brains.'

"I think this is your best movie yet." Asami said to Bolin.

'Seriously?! This is the best?!' Naruto thought with genuine shock.

"I just wish Mako was here to see it." Bolin said.

"Don't worry Bolin, I'm sure when he gets out he'll see the repeat in theaters." Naruto said trying his best to comfort his friend.

**Meanwhile with Lu and Gang**

The two pains in the asses, I mean well 'respected' detectives, were busy 'doing their job' while everyone was watching the movie.

Gang licked the top of a Varri-cake enjoying it's taste.

"I like to eat the top of the Varri-cake first." Gang said to partner.

"I just try to shove the whole thing in my mouth at once." Lu said as he shoved his Varri-cake into his mouth and ate it whole. Gang then chuckled.

"I love our job." Gang said with a smug smile that matched his partner, but then they noticed northern soldiers at the window behind them as they were then hit with some waterbending, knocking them unconscious as the northerners then dragged and stuffed their bodies into a locker.

(I know we could all see this episode on an internet site like Watch Cartoons to see what happened to Lu and Gang, but let's admit it, this was one of our favorite, maybe our most favorite scene from season two to see these pain in the ass slackers get what they deserve. Hahaha.)

**Back with Naruto and the others**

'Is it almost over?' Naruto wondered as he continued to watch this… whatever the hell you want to call it.

(I personally have nothing against Nuktuk or his adventures.)

"Northern Water Tribe Automatons! No!" A chained Nuktuk cried with worry.

"Beep, boop, bop. Nuktuk cannot stop Unalaq. Must destroy Nuktuk." One of the automotons said.

Nuktuk's polar bear dog, Roh-Tan (Naga), that looked an awful lot like a panda growled and scared off the automatons as Nuktuk's fire ferret friend, Juji (Pabu), then used his eye beams to destroy the chains that bounded Nuktuk.

Naruto blinked at this as his jaw was slacked.

'What the hell did I just see just now?' Naruto thought as Nuktuk and his furry friends dodged an automaton's claw. Nuktuk then destroyed with his waterbending.

"Looks like you forgot that water and automatons don't mix." Nuktuk said with a triumphant smirk.

"Beep, bop, boop. Oh no, circuits not working." The automatons said as they then shorted out.

"Whoo hoo! We did it!" Nuktuk cheered as he high fived his polar bear dog friend.

'Did he just high five Naga?' Naruto questioned in his thoughts.

"But wait, where's Juji?" Nuktuk wondered as he looked around only to see Juji on his back against the floor as he coughed.

"Nuk-no!" Roh-Tan cried.

'What the hell?! What kind of a voice is that? And for a female polar bear dog?' Naruto thought as he tried to contain his laughter.

Nuktuk then ran to Juji's side as he picked him up in his arms.

"You can't die, Juji! Not on my watch!" Nuktuk cried. Juji then coughed as he then looked up at Nuktuk.

"It's okay Nuktuk *cough*. At least, I got to be *cough* your friend." Juji said as before he then died.

'Oh boy this story is really reaching for plot now.' Naruto thought.

Roh-Tan then covered his eyes with his 'paws' as he cried over the loss of one of his best friends.

"JUJI!" Nuktuk cried as he held his now dead friend's corpse in his arms.

Asami looked a bit saddened by what she was watching, but then she noticed Naruto's head turned away as his shoulders twitched a bit.

"Are you crying?" Asami asked.

"No… I just have something in my eye." Naruto said. In truth, Naruto was trying his best to hold in his laughter as a giant grin was plastered onto his face. The two young adults then noticed Bolin standing up and leaving.

**Later, outside**

Bolin was leaning over the rail as he stood at the place where he saw Korra and Mako kiss. Naruto and Asami walked towards him to see if he was okay.

"Hey Bolin, be honest, is Nuktuk an action/adventure story or one of comedy?" Naruto asked earning himself a slap on the arm from Asami. "What? I'm genuinely curious." Naruto said. "Either way, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"It seems like this mover is really getting to you." Asami said as she stood next to Bollin leaning against the railing as well. "You do know Juji's not dead."

"Course I know. Juji's fine. He comes back to life in the end when the doomsday device shifts the polarity of the earth." Bolin explained.

(Straight out of Superman!)

"Good, now I know what happens in the end." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oops… sorry about the spoiler." Bolin said.

'I'm actually really glad he told us so I don't have to go back and deal with that 'movie'.' Naruto thought.

"Then what's wrong?" Asami asked.

"I guess I just miss my friends." Bolin said earning the other twos attention. "Everything's going so well for me, but… it just feels so empty without everyone around." Bolin said. "Korra's gone, Mako's in jail, you're doing… business lady stuff. Team Avatar's falling apart." Bolin said looking off in the distance.

"… I know. Things have changed so much since we first met." Asami said looking off in the distance as well. "Why don't you come back and finish watching the movie with us?"

"You go ahead… I need another minute." Bolin said. Asami understood as she walked away. She then turned to Naruto, who was leaning his back against the railing with his elbows against the railing as he had a calm blank look on his face. Asami gestured for him to go on ahead of her, but he just shook his head 'no' giving her his answer as she then walked away. Bolin stared off into the distance thinking about the good old day.

"I'm proud of you Bolin." Naruto said making Bolin look at Naruto with surprise. "It takes a real man who's true to those he considers precious to admit what you're saying. And it makes you an even greater man that you didn't forget those that you love even after all this fame crap."

"You really think so?" Bolin asked looking straight ahead once more.

"I know so… and I know your brother would feel the same way." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto… you're a good friend." Bolin said, but then he noticed a boat parked in the water. "That's weird."

"What?" Naruto asked as he then followed Bolin's line of sight to see the boat. "So it's already happening." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Bolin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

**Later inside**

"So you know who's behind all this?" Bolin asked in shock.

"Uh huh." Naruto said as they entered a corridor.

"Who is it?"

"I'll leave that a secret." Naruto said. Bolin was about to protest on Naruto keeping it a secret, but then he almost slipped on one of Varrick's Varri-cakes. "What a mess." Naruto said. Suddenly they heard a knock at one of the lockers. Bolin went to open it to see Lu and Gang tied up inside. "And me without my camera." Naruto said with a smirk as Bolin moved the rope tied around Lu's mouth.

"They're After The President!" Lu shouted making Bolin gasp.

"Thanks for the tip." Naruto said as he closed the locker on them as he then started to leave.

"Naruto!" Bolin said his friend's name.

"What?" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

**A little later with President Raiko and First Lady Buttercup Raiko**

After watching more of the movie, President Raiko and his wife were enjoying it until they were grabbed from behind and tied up. As the northerners, with the tied up president and first lady, were about to leave, the door went flying with Bolin in his earthbending position with his fist out and Naruto by his side in his own fighting position.

"I don't think so!" Bolin said heroically. Naruto then used his airbending to hit the northerners away from the president and first lady. One of them sent a shot of water at them, but the two dodged and Bolin then sent a rock from the wall into at the northerner who attacked them, sending him out of the balcony and into the water below the arena.

Everyone then noticed what had happen which alarmed them.

"Chief!" A metal bending officer came to Lin. "You know those triads we busted, well apparently their leader admitted that they lied about Mako because of an order to an anonymous client."

"What?!" Lin shouted with anger. Everyone then noticed three northerners sent into the arena.

"Uh… did I miss something?" The officer asked.

In the balcony, after untying the president and first lady and making sure they were safe, Naruto then turned to Bolin and said.

"You deal with these 'northerners' and I'll go deal with the person behind this." Naruto said. Once Bolin nodded, the earthbender then ran towards the edge of the balcony and jumped into the arena to face the 'northerners'. "The cops will come, just stay here and use the chairs as weapons if you need to." Naruto said before he ran out the door.

As Naruto ran towards Varrick's room, he then thought of all the nice things Varricks have done for him. Hell he even bailed him out of jail. And as the more Naruto thought about what Varrick did for him, the less sure he was of what he was doing.

Once he made it to the door, he stopped and stared at it. He reached for the knob but his hand was shaking and as it was a centimeter away, he stopped.

'I… I…'

"**Having cold feet?"**

"I don't know what to do." Naruto said.

"**Think about what you want kit. That's all I'm going to say."** Kyuubi said before he remained silent observing Naruto's actions.

Naruto continued to stare at the door as he was now alone with his own thoughts.

In the arena, Bolin finished off the three 'northerners' with the earth disks that were stocked in the arena. Bolin then aimed an earth disk at the only conscious one as he demanded answers.

"Tell me who sent you!"

"It was Varrick! Please, don't hurt me Nuktuk!" The 'northerner' begged. Bolin was shocked as he then turned to Varrick's balcony, with the business man having an uneasy look on his face.

"I think this is our cue to exit." Varrick said to Zhu-li, but as the two turned towards the door, they saw Naruto there closing the door behind him as he had a serious demeanor on his face. "Naruto! Good to see you! I'm gonna need some help getting out of here." Varrick said heading for the exit, but suddenly Naruto sent a shot of wind in front of Varrick shocking him and Zhu-li. "Naruto, What The Heck Do You Think You're Doing?!"

"You're not leaving Varrick. It's the end of the line." Naruto said still not losing his serious demeanor.

"End Of The Line?! That's Police man talk! Why are you doing this?!"

"Because of Mako."

"Him? Why do you care?!" Varrick questioned. Naruto looked to the side with sad eyes. Varrick noticed which made him realize the problem. "I thought that-"

"She lost her memory and still thinks she's with him." Naruto said.

"Say no more." Varrick said. Varrick then dusted off his coat and then sat down in his seat as he waited for the police to come shocking Naruto and Zhu-li. As the three stayed in their positions in silence until the police came through the door.

"Varrick, you're under arrest." Chief Beifong said.

"I know. I couldn't leave anyway since my old friend here won't allow me to leave." Varrick said gesturing towards Naruto which surprised Lin. Lin looked at Naruto who had a serious yet blank look on his face; a face she had seen before and it didn't mean the person who wore it was feeling positive at all. Once the police put the cuffs on Varrick, they started taking him away, but as they made it to Naruto's side, Varrick stopped in place making the police look at him and as they were about to force him to move, he spoke. "I don't blame you kid. I'm not going to say it's easy to find, heck a cooc like me can't trick himself into one, but I can tell this is special. That special one. I'm kind of jealous really that you've found it already… and yet I'm proud, and when I say I'm proud I expect people I say it to to do the thing! You found it quicker than me kid, and such a young age too. Good luck on doing the thing." And with those final words, Varrick allowed the police and the chief to take him away with Zhu-li following.

Alone in the room, Naruto's lip quivered as a lone tear slid down his cheek. Mamoru watched from the doorway as he saw his best friend's shoulders tremble. Mamoru made his way to Naruto's side and rubbed up against his leg. Naruto looked down at his friend, before kneeling down and petting his head.

"Good fox."

**Later**

Naruto and Mamoru walked down the steps of the stadium as they saw the flashing lights of cameras pinpointed on Bolin.

"Better than us, right?" Naruto said to his foxy companion with a sad smirk that Mamoru responded with his own. The two then saw Ginger run up to Bolin and kiss him making the two raise an eyebrow.

"I can't believe my boyfriend is a real life hero!" Ginger said to a blushing Bolin, bringing him out of his daze.

"Boyfriend?" Bolin questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, stop, I thought you said we weren't a couple." Bolin said.

"You really are as dumb as those rocks. Of course we're a couple." Ginger said as she planted another one on Bolin. Bolin felt like he was in heaven, but then he noticed Naruto looking at him with a dull expression with the blonde shaking his head in a disapproving way. After seeing that, Bolin started using his common sense and pushed Ginger away.

"No Ginger, I'm afraid we're not." Bolin said making everybody gasp, except for Naruto, Mamoru and Asami who smirked at his response. "I wish you good day Madame." Bolin said gentleman like with a bow before he headed towards Naruto. Once he stopped in front of the blonde, the two gave each other a high-five.

"Good to see you choosing the side behind the lights Bolin." Naruto said.

"Nah, I think they're still on me, but shouldn't you be in the spotlight too? You know since… well, you helped the police force capture Varrick." Bolin said feeling uncomfortable to mention the last part.

"Nah." Naruto said as he looked towards the flashing lights of the camera, but then he looked down towards Mamoru, then Bolin and Asami. "After all this, I'd rather be an unsung hero." Naruto said with a smile.

"You are officially the coolest guy I know." Bolin said with him and Asami smiling. Naruto blushed at this praise as he then looked the other way with a 'whatever' expression on his face.

"Don't get my words twisted, I'm still the infamous Blonde Devil. Being known for what I did would just wound my reputation." Naruto said acting cool.

"Oh, we get the picture, 'tough guy'." Asami said with a smirk with Bolin still smiling. "Let's go get Mako." Asami said.

"Oh will Wonder Boy get a kick out of this. A young criminal helping with getting his butt out of jail. The face he'll make might be one that I'll have to take a picture of." Naruto said with a smirk. Suddenly the two heard the roar of a sky bison making them look up to see one flying in the air and then landig in front of the stadium allowing Korra to jump off of it. "Korra!" Naruto said the avatar's name with a smile as he and the others made his way to her.

"President Raiko." Korra said rushing her way to the president.

"Avatar Korra, what's wrong?" President Raiko asked.

"Sir, I know I've asked for your help before, but things have changed." Korra said.

'Changed?' Naruto thought as he and the others stopped a little near her.

"Unalaq doesn't just want to take over the South anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world." Korra said shocking everyone.

"Unalaq is going to destroy the whole world?!" Bolin exclaimed with new worry.

"He really does have a doomsday device?!" Bolin questioned.

"He's trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence which is only a few days away." Korra said.

'That snake.' Naruto thought with anger as he gritted his teeth.

"If he succeeds, the world as we know it is over." Korra said. Suddenly Naruto then saw flashes of a man with black spikey hair and half of his face crushed and a man with long spikey hair with a bang covering one of his eyes which were purple with a ripple pattern around the pupil. Once they were gone, he grabbed his head as he glared at the floor below.

'What's with these flashes? What's going on in my head?' Naruto questioned within his mind.

"Sir, we desperately need your help." Korra pleaded with president Raiko. After a moment of silnce he spoke.

"I'm sorry Korra, but my answer is still no." Raiko said shocking everyone and ticking off Naruto and Tenzin.

"What?!" Naruto shouted with anger.

"There are lives on the line! And my daughter is one of them! Raiko you must reconsider!" Tenzin shouted with anger.

'Jinora?' Naruto thought with new worry and concern as everyone glared at Raiko.

"I'm aware that lives are on the line and that's precisely why my troops are staying here." Raiko said. Naruto glared at Raiko as he gritted his teeth. "If the world is going to be thrown into chaos like you claim I need to protect my citizens." Raiko said.

"That's not going to matter when a giant spirit that no mortal can touch or harm physically comes in and bombards the place!" Naruto shouted with a glare.

"He does have a point." Bumi said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is still no." Raiko said.

"Sir, Nuktuk needs your help." Bolin said placing his hand on Raiko's shoulder. "I know you love helping people."

"Son, I appreciate you saving my life and I'm a big fan of your work, but my decision is final." Raiko said.

'Then so is the resolution of my next action.' Naruto thought as he then punched the president across the face knocking him out and shocking everybody.

"Naruto!" Asami shouted his name in shock.

"What? Someone needed to do it?" Naruto said with a shrug.

(This lovely violent scene was brought to you by the idea of Engineer4Ever from his hit crossover story 'The Tides Change Once More'. All credit for the idea of decking president Raiko goes to him. Hope you don't mind Engineer. I love your story.)

"I don't care if I get unpardoned for this, lives are at stake and when it comes to crap like this, I guarantee people will die and I'm not going to let that happen!" Naruto shouted with great seriousness.

"None of us are." Korra said with a smile and daring eyes.

"Come on, let's go free Wonder Boy." Naruto said as he started heading out.

"By the way, I like the look." Korra said with a smile.

"Get used to it because this is the last time you'll ever see fancy Naruto." Naruto said messing his hair up back to it's normal spikey self.

**Later at Mako's prison cell**

Mako was sitting on his bench thinking about his chances of freedom. He thought he was doomed seeing as he didn't have much faith in Naruto. Suddenly his cell door opened to reveal Naruto and Bolin.

"For he's a jolly decent fellow, for he's a jolly decent fellow, for he's a jolly decent fellow! Today's the day he's free." Naruto sang making Mako's eyes widen.

"You mean-"

"Yup. Naruto and I proved you were innocent the whole time." Bolin said with a grin. Mako smiled, rushed to his brother and hugged him and then separated from him and grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

"I should have never doubted you!" Mako exclaimed with a grin.

"Eh, you're for the law, I'm not; can't really blame ya." Naruto said with a smirk and shrug. The three then headed out the door and started walking down the hall. "Now let's hurry before these dopes hear that I decked the president." Naruto whispered shocking Mako.

"You decked the-"

"Sh, Mako, it's our little secret until the old fart wakes up." Naruto said as they continued down the hall.

"Sorry for ever doubting you Mako." Bolin said with regret.

"Don't worry about it bro." Mako said as he and Bolin hugged again and separated. "Now, I'd like to hear the whole story of what happened. Leading up to the president getting punched." Mako said.

"Speak a little louder, I don't think the guards heard you." Naruto said.

After collecting Mako's coat and red scarf, the three walked out with everyone their clapping for Mako's freedom. The three made their way to them with smiles on their faces.

"Nice job Mako, you're going to make a great detective." Lin said with a smile.

"Hm, from beat cop to detective. Nice jump." Naruto said to Mako with a smirk with the firebender giving one back.

"But chief, there aren't any detective opening right now?" Lu said.

"Actually, we have two openings." Lin said looking at the two mustached slackers shocking them making Naruto laugh and Mako smirk. "Speaking of the second position, Naruto, despite of your past actions, you really did help, especially shaking down those triads to tell us the truth about that false lead they gave us." Lin said with a smirk.

'Damn, I didn't want them to sing that much.' Naruto thought glaring at the side while everyone looked at him with shock, especially Mako.

"So I wanted to ask if you'd like to join the force and become a detective." Lin said shocking everyone greatly.

"Him?!" Gang exclaimed with shock.

"But he's a criminal!" Lu exclaimed.

"And yet he did more help for us than you two slackers." Lin said making the two slump with shame.

"Hm, what was that thing I heard as an intangible spirit? I'm no better than Mako was it." Naruto said shocking Asami, Lin, Lu and Gang. "Guess no better means worthy of such a high role." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"H-how'd you hear us?" Gang questioned as he and Lu shook with new fear of the teen.

"Oh that's easy." Naruto said with a grin as he then suddenly appeared in front of the two with a blank expression. "I'm everywhere." He said in a husky voice making Lu and Gang jump out of their skin as they cowered in fear making Naruto laugh his butt off. "Gotcha! I just had the help of a friend is all." Naruto said with a grin as he then turned to chief Beifong. "Anyway, thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to say no, the law and me just don't mix so well." Naruto said with a calm look.

"I figured that would be your response." Lin said.

"Don't let my words get to you chief, I mean I don't like the law and all and don't have the best opinion of it, but…" Naruto then scratched the back of his head as he looked to the side. "Even I know it deserves better than me." Naruto said with an embarrassed blush. Lin couldn't help but smile at Naruto's statement. "Besides…" Naruto then appeared next to Mako and wrapped his arm around him. "Seeing as Mr. Fantastic here is being promoted to detective, it's going to be even more fun getting on his nerves." Naruto said with a grin making Mako glare at him.

"You just know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" Mako said with annoyance as pushed Naruto's arm off.

"What can I say? I'm a punk." Naruto said with a shrug and grin. Suddenly when Mako looked towards Asami, Korra jumped into his arms, hugging him and then she kissed him shocking Mako, Asami, Bolin and Lin. Naruto looked at the two with shock before he had a look of sadness.

"Mako, I missed you so much." Korra said. Naruto looked down to the ground with sad eyes.

'It happened again.' Naruto thought as he suddenly saw an image of a pink hair, and also beautiful and sexy in his opinion, teenage girl with a teenage male with dark hair that looked like the shape of a duck's ass sharing a moment right before he walked away from the two. As Naruto made his way away from the group, he saw them all together. 'They all belong together.' He thought as he then looked at himself with a frown before he adopted a disdainful look. 'And where do I belong?' Naruto thought as he glared at the side. He then noticed Mamoru at his feet holding the string of the duffle bag in his mouth. Naruto's look of disdain turned into one of somber happiness as he picked up his fox friend and bag and started heading out.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Korra's back!" Bolin said with a nervous smile.

"Korra. I missed you too." Mako said with a small smile. Korra smiled as well, but then she remembered what Naruto told her back at the Eastern Air Temple.

"Um, Mako… listen, I lost my memory when I was attacked by a dark spirit."

"You were attacked by a dark spirit?!" Mako shouted with shock and worry.

"Yeah. Naruto told me that before I left, you and I broke up, but I don't remember it… is that true?" Korra asked. Mako looked to the side with a somber look, and that was all the answer Korra needed. "I see. Sorry about that kiss." Korra apologized as she looked to the side with some sadness and embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." Mako said.

"Hey, speaking of the blonde guy, where is he?" Bolin questioned making everyone look around for the Blonde Devil.

"Naruto?" Korra said his name feeling worried that he wasn't around.

**Outside**

Naruto walked down the steps of the stairs as Mamoru went inside the bag and then popped his head out.

"Who am I kidding? Me being a good guy? Yeah right. I'm a criminal and that's not going to change." Naruto said as he continued walking down the steps with a hand in his pocket. Mamoru then said something to Naruto. "I'm not being moody over that kiss!" Naruto exclaimed with a glare making Mamoru roll his eyes at his friend's immature response before asking him something. "What next? Easy. We're going to the South Pole, go into the spirit world and mess Unalaq up before he wakes up this dark spirit." Naruto said as he noticed a parked car. He then made his way to the vehicle, put his duffle bag into the passenger's seat, jumped in and hotwired it to start. Mamoru then said something else to him with a raised brow. "I did say that and I am mean it; I'm not a good guy, but I made a promise to Korra's dad and now the only way to keep it is to snuff out Unalaq so he can never hurt her." Naruto said as he grabbed onto the wheel with Mamoru saying something else. "Yeah, he did say stand by her side, but she's a big girl. Besides, I knew that his words were a double meaning." Naruto said turning to Mamoru. "He wants me to protect her and the only way I can do that is to get rid of Unalaq; permanently." Naruto said as he then put the car in gear and was ready to drive.

Mamoru knew Naruto was kidding himself; the blonde was doing this because **he **wanted to protect Korra and keep Unalaq away from her, but he wasn't going to voice it. The fox then noticed Korra run out of the building right before Naruto drove off. Mamoru jumped up on the seat to see Korra trying to run after them, but at the speed Naruto was driving, it wasn't long before she was out of sight. Mamoru just sat back in his seat with his only thought that Naruto was being an immature yet selfless little idiot about the whole situation, but then noticed that Naruto drove behind the prison. Mamoru asked what was up.

"I just need to see someone real quick and I needed to do it in secret." Naruto said as he got out of the car. "Stay here." Naruto said as he then flew up into the air and broke into the prison with his wind enhanced strength.

**Inside the prison**

Naruto beat up the guards as he made his way towards a huge cell that had a huge fancy décor, furniture, etc. that looked like a rich person lived in it, and there was one that was living in it. Varrick sat in his seat with Zhu-li by his side as the two noticed the blonde standing in front of the cell.

"Well look who popped in for a visit. Like the digs? Varrick Industries built this prison and I had this one specially made! I kinda figured I'd end up in here one day." Varrick said with a smile. "So what's up kid?" Naruto couldn't even look Varrick in the eyes as he felt guilty for what he did to him.

"I… I…"

"You… you… what? I don't get it. Spit It Out!" Varrick said. Naruto looked down to the floor with guilt and sadness.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. Varrick stared at him with a somber look on his face. Varrick then grabbed a cup of tea Zhu-li had prepared for him and stirred it before sipping from the cup. Once he finished sipping the sweet liquid, he continued to stare at Naruto with the same somber look.

"I do not accept this." Varrick said shocking Zhu-li.

"I figured." Naruto said as he was about to leave.

"Hey, hey, I said I don't accept this, I didn't say I was angry at you. I still love you like a son kid." Varrick said shocking Naruto and Zhu-li.

"Seriously? After what I did?" Naruto questioned still in shock.

"Kid, people do crazy things when they're in love." Varrick said.

"But she's not with me, she's with him." Naruto said.

"It happens." Varrick said with a shrug.

"And you're okay with what I've done?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well not really. I managed to get the place how I like it, but I'd rather be out of this cage along with Zhu-li." Varrick said.

"They busted you too?" Naruto asked Zhu-li.

"No, I chose to stay with Varrick." Zhu-li said.

"Whoa… your loyalty seriously runs deep." Naruto said.

"Either way, I don't expect you to just up and say 'sorry' after what you did." Varrick said.

"Why not?!" Naruto questioned still not getting the picture.

"Because you chose to do it for your own reasons, reasons to benefit you, I can't blame a man for that, and I could never hate you for following your heart. I'm happy you chose your own path, that's the first step of being your own man! And I'm proud!" Varrick said with a huge smile. Naruto and Zhu-li looked at Varrick in shock with the latter smiling at her employer's statement. Naruto started to develop tears as his lip started to quiver. Naruto covered his eyes with his forearm as he shed tears. "Hey, what's with you?" Varrick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Kid, I don't accept this either." Varrick said.

"No, I mean… thank you… for raising me when we first met." Naruto said surprising Varrick and Zhu-li. "I never told you this, but I had a rough time before we met. Something horrible happened before I came across those triad scums and even though I had the cocky and tough guy attitude, I was actually scare a bit, but when I met you, I learned to laugh and trust again. You taught me a lot of things and helped me with so much, even when I didn't need any help or even deserved it. You became… precious to me… and even though I would wish to change a lot of things from my past, meeting you and the moments we shared was one of the things I would never change. You raised me to be someone that even though many wouldn't agree with it, but I'm proud of what you helped me become, because I can walk straight into this world with no fears, and you're one of the most important people who made that happen. Thank you Varrick… for raising me." Naruto said smiling at Varrick as his eyes continued to produce tears.

Varrick was a man who always stayed strong during heart felt and difficult times, but this was one of the times where he couldn't help, but be teary eyes himself as his lip quivered.

"Oh I can't take it anymore! Come here!" Varrick said as he dashed to Naruto and hugged him from behind the bars with the blonde giving into his emotions as well and hugged the business man back. "Zhu-li! Come here and do the thing with us!" Varrick said as he cried. Zhu-li just smiled as she made her way to them and joined in on the group hug. After a few moments the three separated and tried to act normal.

"A-anyway, thanks and all that." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"No problem." Varrick said.

"Okay, I got the gut feeling that Korra and the others will come up to ask you for a little help, so do you think you could do me a favor and give them Zhu-li if they need it." Naruto said earning a look from the assistant. "I meant the battleship." Naruto clarified.

"I suppose so." Varrick said.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile. "Well… I guess this is goodbye." Naruto said with a sad smile as he extended his hand towards Varrick.

"For now." Varrick said shaking Naruto's hand with a smile. "I really am jealous you got to know real love kid." Varrick said releasing Naruto's hand.

"Just put a ring on Zhu-li's finger and you'll probably get the same thing." Naruto said as he ran off.

"Wait what?!" Varrick exclaimed as he and Zhu-li blushed red.

"Later!" Naruto called back as he continued to run towards his escape route.

"Come back here you troublemaking delinquent!" Varrick called out shaking his fist in the air, but then stopped as Naruto was out of sight. "Teenagers." Varrick said as he headed back towards his seat leaving a blushing Zhu-li.

**Later, at the docks**

Naruto stopped the Sato-mobile at the docks and grabbed his bag with Mamoru in it and headed for the nearest boat. He saw two males in it so he airbend them out of them boat and into the water. Once he hopped in, he noticed the keys were still in it, so he smirk and started the boat up and rode off towards the South Pole.

Mamoru poked out his head from the bag and asked Naruto what was the plan.

"What plan? We go in and bust up that crazed monarch." Naruto said with a dangerous smile. Mamoru just rolled his eyes as he just enjoyed the ride. 'Time to end your plans you snake!' Naruto thought with great determination as he continued to head towards the South Pole to enter the spirit world.

End of Chapter 2

Boy was that a long one. Sorry about the length, but I just can't help myself sometimes. There's so much to write! Anyway, thanks for reading and thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows; I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, despite it's length.

In the next chapter I'm going to add some flashbacks from Naruto's past (not the original's of course) to show a little of Naruto's transformation into what he is. Sorry if he seems kind of, well, you have your thoughts.

Anyway, thanks again and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
